Forever & Always
by ScarletRubie
Summary: Sequel to One Step At A Time. Full summary inside! Enjoy Toodles.
1. Chapter 1

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer**** – Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV**** – Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary**** – Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– So I finally have gotten to the point where I can start posting I have about 31 pages written (on word) IDK on how many chapters it totally depends on how long the chapters are. The title is based on a song by Taylor Swift off her new album though the lyrics have no meaning to this story. I hope you like this story and I meet everyone's expectations. Enjoy and I shall write more!**

**PS. I haven't posted it because my computer passed away and i lost like everything so yeah :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Good morning." I said as I looked up to him. Jacob had still been sleeping. He looked like he didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

"Ugh. Maybe I should've failed a couple years in high school. It was a lot easier." His replied with his eyes still closed.

Whoever said things don't change with a few years is totally wrong. Jacob and I were now juniors in College when the year re-started we would be seniors. I had taken extra classes to catch up to him last summer. I wanted to graduate the same year as he. We attended Oregon State with my parents who elongated their stay to make sure we were okay. It was their words not mine. We did not live in the dormitories like everyone else we still lived in the same house Alice so kindly decorated for us. Oregon State was not too far. Kayla, Scott, Julian and Gabby all attended Oregon State with us they were going to be juniors. Elaine went to NYC State and Nicole was in nursing school. Julian of course was still in New York, we hadn't heard from him in a while.

I sat up and put my back against the headboard. "Yeah but then you wouldn't be graduating with me." I pointed out.

"There's that." I'm pretty sure he doesn't realize what today is. Today was July 27th and my parents were leaving town tonight, you guessed it, it was their 10 year anniversary. Jacob and I would be alone this weekend because Carlisle was on call at the hospital and the rest of the family had put off hunting way too long, so they were all leaving to a state park tonight. My parents didn't particularly like the idea of Jacob and I being left alone so Alice was hunting now so that she would accompany us. She was like our baby sitter.

"So are you ready for class?" I asked.

"No." He replied in a groggy state. He finally gave up and sat up next to me.

I looked over at the clock on the night table. It was 9:30 and class started at 10. We weren't really in school we were taking one summer class. "Oh crap, we're going to be late!" I rolled out of bed and got to my feet. We had tried living at the dorms for freshman and sophomore year but this year we applied for dorms late and there was no rooms left. The administration said that they would give us one when this year started. Obviously we would not have the same room but at least we'd live together on campus. It wasn't far, like a 30 minute drive at most.

"Ugh." He groaned. "I'm always late to my first class."

We showered and got dressed in a hurry. I put on my usual light make up, grabbed my purse and my book bag. I headed out the door, at my heels Jacob rushed out. I jogged into the garage. My dad insisted that we go to an Ivy League but we compromised. Next time we moved I'd go anywhere he wanted me to go.

Jacob insisted on driving. A short time later we arrived to Oregon State the home of the beavers. Beaver, what kind of mascot is that? I had gotten over it but it still bothered me. Beaver is not the mightiest creature.

Once we parked we grabbed our stuff and walked up the main path and around the Main building. He'd usually walk me to the science building. I had Biology. After he left me there he went to the other side of campus to the Social studies area, he had government.

We arrived at my building. He gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Meet me on the courtyard for lunch." He offered.

I smiled and nodded. He was beginning to pull away but I stopped him. "See you later."

He smiled. "Have fun." I put my arms around his neck and placed my lips onto his. His hands rested on my waist.

Behind us a male cleared his throat. We turned to find my sophomore English professor, Professor O'Malley. "I trust you two have classes that you will be late to in about 30 seconds."

"Yes sir."

"Be on your way then." He walked around us and continued on his way. We watched him walk away.

"Well I'm late but I'll see you in the courtyard?" he nodded in agreement.

I walked into my biology class. Today half the class was lecture the other half was lab. As I opened the door to the classroom the professor noticed my tardiness. "Nice of you to join us Mrs. Cullen."

"Sorry sir. I uh….I was –" I was going to explain myself but he cut me off.

"I know much more than I need to, Take a seat." As he spoke there were murmurs around the room. Some said _'We _all_ know' _others simply laughed under their breath. It wasn't clear what exactly they were laughing at. I ignored it and took a seat next to Kylie, I met her freshman year, she was my roommate and she was also Scott's new girlfriend.

"What's so funny?" I asked her when I got to my seat.

She laughed and pointed at the window. "Blinds are open and we saw you and your boyfriend. By we, I mean the class and Mr. Hill."

My mouth dropped. "Are you kidding me? That's pretty embarrassing."

"It is." She agreed. As the professor was about to start class the door creaked open and in walked in a guy. He looked 19 or 20, with dark blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He was well built. My best guess is that he was on the football team. The girls in the room locked in on him. He was so good looking even Kylie noticed. "Well….never seen him before, I would've remembered." Remarks like hers were made by many people. One girl went as far as to whistle. When she did the boy turned red. The summer class had just begun and it was usual for students to come in but I had never seen him either.

"Miss Lane please refrain yourself from making such inappropriate remarks." The professor didn't as much as look up he knew it was her. "Lance, take a seat where ever you like but remember what time class starts."

Lance nodded and walked down the aisle. He was headed for the empty seat beside me. "Can I sit here?" he asked. I picked up my purse and bag and dropped them on the ground. I nodded.

The professor began his lecture. "Hey." He greeted me.

"Hi." I replied. It's not like I needed to pay attention I knew most of this stuff.

"I'm Lance."

"I'm Nessie."

"That's…an odd name."

I rolled my eyes. "My real name is Renesmee. My _boyfriend_ came up with Nessie." I made sure to emphasize boyfriend because Jacob is highly opposed to guys hitting on me. It was actually for their good.

"Oh….Your name is quite original."

"Yes it is." The lecture went on and he made small talk to me. Finally we went into lab. I walked down the hall with Kylie.

"He likes you."

"I would hope not." I replied.

She laughed. "I think you're right. Jacob won't be too pleased."

"Bingo." Kylie and I were the first to go through the lab door. The professor gave us the assignment. Lucky me. We were dissecting a cat.

"Nessie would you so kindly help Lance catch up. You do very well in this class." The professor offered. Lance was a little more than happy to hear of this. Lance joined Kylie and me.

We got to the lab station. We were supposed to identify certain parts of the insides. "You two want to cut?" I asked. My thirst was better than it had been but I wasn't sure if I could do this. I stepped back and let Kylie step up. She was an odd girl she loved this stuff. It might be because she was biology major when I was an art major. We both wanted to be ahead of the game next year.

"I'll do it." Lance stepped up and began to cut with Kylie's directions. I stepped back and let them do all the blood stuff. The cold blood wasn't as bad as warm blood but it was blood regardless. "You don't seem like the squeamish type." Lance said conversationally.

"I'm not but it's not safe for anyone." I said playfully though it was way too true.

He laughed. "So I guess you're not biology major."

"No…I'm an art major. You?"

"I'm a history major. I transferred from Michigan State. I'm on athletics' scholarship, football. I kinda didn't do so hot last year so I have to retake."

"Why Oregon?" I was way too nosy for my own good, I couldn't help but ask.

"Uh…." He hesitated. "Football team's better." It didn't seem like he was being truthful.

"You came all the way from Michigan to Oregon because the team's better? What about your family?"

He shrugged. "I'm adopted and my 'parents' are dead so there isn't anyone to miss. Besides I'm originally from Phoenix, Arizona." His story seemed to have some holes but I tried to put my suspicion aside.

That was a mouth dropper. It was a lot of information in 20 seconds. "Oh my mo –"

He caught me. "Your, what?" he asked. I was about to say my mom was from there but my public mom isn't from Phoenix.

"My….uh…mom has family in Phoenix." I said in a choppy sentence.

"Oh."

I tried to find the right thing to say though I wasn't lucky. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's fine." He was monotone. "So your family lives here?"

"Yeah in Portland."

"She has a huge family." Kylie added.

"Really?" Lance moved aside to face me and Kylie began to 'dig'.

"Yeah it's a family of ten. My parents. My brother's Emmet, Jasper, and Edward and my sisters Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. But we're not all related. Half of them are adopted"

"Yeah unfortunately your parents are like match makers. Your brothers are way too pretty." Kylie said as she peeled back the chest skin.

"Pretty aggravating." I said thinking of Emmett. They didn't get much more mature over the years. He and Jasper were always playing some kind of game.

"Pretty hot." She said. She wouldn't want Scott to hear her. "I know what you're thinking but Scott checks out your sisters all the time I'm allowed by default. Especially Bella since Emmett gives him a death stare when he glances at Rose. "

"Can we stop talking about my pretty family? I'm not very comfortable with that." I suggested. The scent of the cold blood was overwhelming I tried not to breath. It was challenging but I was okay.

"You said ten, I only counted nine." Wow Lance was paying pretty close attention.

"Jacob, my….boyfriend."

"Your parents adopted your boyfriend?" I heard a hint of judgment.

I sighed. "His parents died and his mom was good friends with my mom and they took him in at 16." I explained. It was always a pain in the butt explaining my family issues seeing as sometimes I messed up the stories.

Kylie and Lance finished up the lab and the professor dismissed us.

"Hey you know where the courtyard is?" he asked.

I nodded as I picked up my book bag. "I'm actually headed there now to meet Jacob."

"Sorry if I seem clingy I'm not but I'm supposed to meet the Assistant Coach there. I have to practice for the first game and I've never played for the team so…you know."

"No it's cool I'm happy to help." We reached the main courtyard where Jacob stood waiting for me. He zeroed in on Lance, he didn't look too pleased.

"Hi." I said smiling. "Jacob this is Lance." Jacob was a few inches taller than Lance. So Jacob seemed more intimidating. "Lance this is Jacob –"

"Her boyfriend." He finished for me.

"Yeah." I nudged him in the ribs. "Be nice." I whispered but he ignored me. He gave Lance a death stare.

Lance shuffled his feet. "Oh…uh…I see the coach. See you later, Nessie. Jacob." He turned and left.

"Jacob that was so mean, he's new." I scolded.

"I don't like him, there's something odd and it has nothing to do with the fact he's walking around with my girlfriend."

I giggled. "I love to see you jealous."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not it. There's something I don't like about him. I'm serious." I gave him a skeptical look. "Come on let's get lunch."

"So how about we go out? Have some fun, we have one night without anyone home it only makes sense we do something fun."

"What do you want to do?"

I thought about it. "We should definitely do something out there."

"Movie and pizza it is." He laughed.

I thought for a bit. "Actually that doesn't sound too bad." I was beginning to consider it. We could just relax.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I have a question do you want long or short chapters? Either works for me. Depending on how much feedback I get is the speed im going to update I have a few written but they have to be edited and stuff. If you want certain things to happen then all you have to do is say it! Share your thoughts**

**-toodles and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV****– Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– OMG you guys are so awesome I love how everyone is such a dedicated reader. Thanks so much for read but most importantly reviewing. I would like to announce that thanks to my hilarious reader **_**StormXgirl89**_** I'm adding a new character but it won't be until probably around 10+ chapters because that's what I have written. Yeah I know, I just kept writing so I have about 10 chapters. You guys are so interested to see what happens to Lance. He also was a last minute addition I had him written in as a completely different person and I shall find a picture of him, because someone asked. **

_***Warning: this may be a little more than T but nowhere near M, It's not that bad at all.***_

**Chapter 2**

We rented a couple movies. The first was my personal favorite _The Sixth Sense_, I had no idea why but I loved it. The next one was JFL, just for laughs. We rented _Interview with a Vampire_. It was totally Jacob's idea. The ideology was completely wrong and my family hated how inaccurate it was but I thought it was funny so we got it. This was something that my family would never do. Rent a completely ridiculous vampire movie, they never saw them.

We ordered pizza on the way home and started The Sixth Sense around 7pm. We were going to have one hell of a night. I cuddled next to Jacob on the couch in our 'loft.' About 30 minutes into the movie we heard the pizza guy's approach and Jacob went out to pay and bring it back.

While he got the pizza I paused the movie and went to the bedroom to change. I put on some black shorts and a lime green tank top.

He returned with the pizza, strangely enough I had grown to actually enjoy human food. Pizza was always good. Because I ate human food I hunted less often maybe once every month and a half. I definitely liked blood but I wanted to maintain my little humanity.

We continued watching the movie it was suspenseful even though I knew what was going to happen.

"It was awesome. I can watch like 20 times and not get tired of it." I said once it was over.

He chuckled. "You have."

I giggled only because it was true. "Let's watch the other one, I want to laugh."

He seemed to want to see it as well, he popped it in. 10 or 15 minutes into the movie we found the first major flaw. Brad Pitt or Louis was bit but not turned. Despite distinct differences the movie had its charm. They also never went out into the sun and they slept in coffins. The last one was completely laughable. I could go on and on about how wrong it was but it would take too long.

All in all, the movie was enjoyable I was upset that the little girl, Claudia, died. That was sad but it wouldn't have been that good of a movie if she hadn't. "Wanna call it a night?" Jacob asked as he noticed my sleepy eyes. "Sure why not" I lazily got up and walked at Jacob's side to the bed.

I noticed something unique about tonight. It was obvious but I had let it slip me by the past couple of hours. We were for the first time completely alone. Part if me felt awkward but I wasn't going to let this stop me, how many nights am I really going have alone with him? If he rejects me then at least I tried.

We reached the bed and like every night he brushed his teeth alongside me. I had specific plans for tonight. He became intrigued by the silence and eyed me suspiciously. We walked back into our room and I lifted my hands and placed them on either sides of his face. Before he could object I placed my lips on him. He deepened the kiss. I parted my mouth, it was an open invitation. His hands around me pulled me closer to his body.

I hitched my leg on his hip. He hesitates. We reached the edge of the bed a leaned back. He cautiously fell over me. I put my hand on his cheek, where my power works best. I project images of love and passion. He stiffens above me. I pay no mind, I continue to kiss him.

I run my hands down to the hem of his shirt. "Nessie." He says disapprovingly.

I say nothing, I simply do. I raise my too cold hands up his warm back, raising his shirt in the process. He finally gave up and took it off and threw it on the floor. That was a movement not done consciously, because Jacob would never do that. He was letting his instinct lead him and that's what I wanted I didn't want him to be careful because there was no need to. Him being careful was so unnecessary physically I was very durable and being careful was a precaution that he felt needed to be taken. I was no longer a little girl and I hated to be treated like one, plus sometimes I see how hard Jacob has to limit himself with me, most of the times he lets his head make decision instead of letting his instinct lead him.

With his body pressed against mine I felt his warmth fall over me. His perfectly sculpted chest. .. I kiss him again. I take his bottom lip in between my teeth. He groans and suddenly he stops. If I know him and I do he's probably snapped out of it.

"What's wrong?" I ask, hurt. "You don't want me t–" He didn't let me finish and I knew he was getting the wrong idea.

He rises from above me and gets to his feet. I sit up to listen. I know he's going to give me a talk and lately he's always right. "You know that's not it. I've never desired anything so much. I've never wanted – no – needed someone so much, I need you so much it hurts. My heart and my soul and body want you with me all the time, don't you think I want to? It's…I…" he struggled to say what he wanted. "Never think I don't want you because that's so far from the truth. I love you so much I just don't know about this."

"Why not?" I said with anger. "If you want me then show me." I challenged.

He ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. "Nessie I've loved you since the minute I saw you. I don't want to disrespect you. You're so young." His sincere words touched me. "Besides I can't always be on….on guard if I get to…excited, for lack of better words, I run the risk of phasing and neither of us want that. Just right now I wasn't thinking at all, I lost it and I got carried away in the moment." He said shamefully with his head hung low. "Renesmee I know how important this is to you and I don't want to ruin it for you and I want you to be ready and I want to be ready, then and only then will I give you what you want."

"Is that all?" I said with a sly smile.

He eyed me. "Is that not enough?"

I smiled. "You worry about things that you have no reason to worry about. First of all you're not disrespecting me in any way. I want this so much and I trust you, you won't phase. Jacob I know one thing, I'm ready and I've been ready for a while and believe it or not you've always been ready. Let your instinct lead you and it'll be fine. You worry too much." I looked into his eyes waiting for a spark, a reaction to my words. "I trust you for the both of us and that's more than enough. Is it not?

He shrugged. "I guess so."

"You see? Nothing to worry about." I pulled him back on top of me. He complied hesitantly. I had him convinced him of my true feeling and I truly trusted him in every way. I slowly pulled him back, he couldn't resist.

He began to kiss me feverishly. His hands managed to be everywhere at once. My skin began to match his warmness. His touch was electrifying. I kissed the base of his throat while he nibbled on my ear. I let out a quiet moan. He rolled me on top of him though his lips never left my skin. He slid off my tank top leaving me only in my bra and shorts which didn't stay on too long. He ran his hand up my leg.

What followed that was a feeling I never believed to exist. It was a feeling of fulfillment and pleasure. I felt as if this was the moment I had waited for all my life. I felt complete. When his hands weren't on me I missed his touch. All I could do was cuddle up next to him and drift into a world of happiness.

**So its 2 days after thanksgiving and I gave my readers fro **_**Love Affair**_** a cherry pie and I'll you all……a choice of lemon or pumpkin pie, Enjoy! (yeah no turkey I'm Mexican and not many of us celebrate thanksgiving with turkey, LOL) if you have time check that one out.**

**Show me your LoVe and Review. I'll reward with an update. I'll update later today I'm sorry it was short but wasn't it sweet?! **

**-Toodles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer**** – Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV**** – Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary**** – Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note**** – I appreciate everyone's review and i'm glad that everyone is exited!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the morning as a rule of nature I felt odd. Maybe not sore but uncomfortable. I didn't quite wake up, I simply stayed in his arms, and his body heat had decreased considerably. My head rested on his still bare chest. I listened to his steady breathing and his heartbeat. Of course he was in deep sleep, he was snoring. I found it oddly cute. Maybe it was the fact that I'd grown used to it. I remember sleeping next to him as a child and his snoring never bothered me a bit, it simply let me know I was not alone and that I was protected.

Minutes passed and Jacob finally woke. The first thing he did was hold me closer and he kissed the top of my head. "Morning." He murmured softly. His voice still had an effect on me. I still got a tingly feeling in the morning.

I pulled the sheets up to my chest I hadn't bothered to put a top on only bottoms, so did he. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I couldn't read his tone I wasn't sure if he was mad or something. "That bad." He said.

I laughed out loud. "Not bad…..at all, I just thought maybe you were upset."

"I should be you practically forced me."

"Ah, what?! I did not." I exclaimed innocently, though he was partly right but he couldn't know that. He loved being right almost as much as he loved me being wrong.

"Uh, it's called peer pressure." I giggled. "You so seduced me into doing it." He said.

"Yeah everyone is going to believe that. Me seducing you….nope that doesn't sound logical." I was glad he wasn't really mad. I didn't regret initiating it at all.

All of a sudden a peaceful silence was disrupted. Alice was nearby probably near in the house and…Jasper was with her. Jasper! He's going to know by our feelings. Beside me Jacob acknowledged their presence as well. I heard her come up to the door and knock. I jumped out of bed and slipped on my shorts and my tank top which had been scattered on the bedroom floor.

"Go take a shower. She won't come in." I told Jacob who was one step ahead of me. As he got in the shower I walked to the front door to let Alice in. _Act casual, Nessie. She can't read your mind and she can't see your future there is no way she knows,_ I told myself.

I twisted and pulled the knob to let her in. "Hi Aunt Alice!" I said a in a high pitched voice. I'm not that good at hiding things this big. I never have been. People automatically know I'm lying about things.

She got this suspicious look. "What did you do last night?" She asked.

I was taken aback, did she know? "What!? Nothing w-what did you think we did. Nothing of course......nothing. Why would you ask a thing like that? I am appalled."

She looked stunned and confused. "Nessie chill it was a question. I mean it was a Friday night I would think you two did something…..pardon me."

I let out a gush of air trying to calm myself. "Oh….um we had some pizza and watched The Sixth sense and _Interview with a Vampire_." I said trying to sound calmer.

She laughed. "You watched _Interview with a Vampire_, are you serious? Wow you two are party animals." She teased.

I managed to laugh. "It was actually pretty interesting and good despite the unrealistic vampire mythology."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll bet it was Jacob's idea. Where is he?"

She noticed his absence quite quickly. "He's showering." I answered quickly

"What _did_ you do?" she asked suggestively. I'm really bad at lying. Thanks mom!

"Nothing, I told you." I turned around and walked inside. She followed me in. I had a feeling she wasn't going to let it go.

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "You did something and I want to know."

"Alice I al-already told you." I stammered.

She arched her brow. "I'll find out. Whatever you did wasn't good and your dad will know when he gets back." She turned and started to walk away. She was right my dad was going to find out when he got back. Jacob's whole pack is going to know when he phases to talk to Jared. Oh.....this is not good. What frightens me the most is my dad going all…crazy vampire dad on us. That's really scary, he's pretty intense when I do something wrong. This trumps all of the rules I've broken, there aren't many I usually do what they ask me to do. I had time, they're in Rio for 1 week at the least.

"Wait, Alice!" I needed her to help me she was always involved in my 'schemes,' my schemes always involved hiding things from my dad. Alice was real good at that.

She smiled triumphantly. It's like she won something. If anything bothers Alice it's the unknown. She hates not to know she's always aware of what happens with everyone except Jacob, me, and the wolves. "Spill."

Maybe I wouldn't tell her just yet. "My dad is not going to be happy."

"By the way you're acting I'm sure he won't. Did you feed of a human?"

"NO! Alice no, no, no! Not that bad." Actually it might well be just as bad. "That's not it. I'm just in trouble."

"Because…." She prompted.

"I did something that won't please my dad at all. He's going to go all crazy vampire dad."

"Nessie just say it."

I shook my head. "No because then when he gets back he'll know."

"No he won't. Just tell me and I can help you."

"I have to think on it, let me shower and get ready. Please?"

She wasn't going to take no for an answer but I gave her hope that I would tell her but not know. She agreed and finally I was alone.

I went back to the bedroom, Jacob had gotten out of the shower. When I walked in he was buttoning he jeans. "What did you tell her?" he asked.

"Nothing really I just told her my dad is not going to be happy."

"Anything else?"

"I can't lie and you know that. People see right through me."

He chuckled. "You can't lie if your life depended on it."

"I can lie"

"But no one believes you."

I nodded. "I know." He slid on his shirt and approached me. His arms wrapped around me. Water droplet fell from his hair onto my face. We pulled away and he took my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"I did force you last night and I'm sorry I pressured you so much."

Again he chuckled. "Ness, I was kidding. I don't have self control and I let myself go. I shouldn't have but I did. It's not your fault."

"No you're not. You're not taking the blame. I don't regret it."

"Neither do I." He brushed his lips against mine. "I love you."

I blushed a deep red. "I love you too." I said with a giggle. "You exceeded my expectation."

"That's…that's nice to know."

I sighed. "We're in trouble aren't we?" I asked nervously. He knew what I was talking about.

He nodded. "We can't hide it from him." It was evident that he was talking about my dad.

Fear washed over me. What's my dad going to do to him or to me? There's no way around it, he's going to know once we see him. "Jacob he's going to go out of his mind. We're going to die, he's going to kill us."I was not exaggerating in any way.

He put his arm around me. "Sweetie the only one has a death threat here is me. He wouldn't kill you but he'd definitely kill me."

"No he won't. Maybe we can hide it from him." I suggested.

He gave me the skeptical look. "How long do you think that'll last?"

I sighed. "Let's just try that for a bit and then he'll forget about it." Yeah like that's going to happen. "It's our only choice unless you really want to see him go crazy vampire on us. I for one can live if I never see him that way." He thought about it for a minute then nodded in agreement.

"Nessie!" Alice's scream was heard from inside the house.

"You think she knows?" Jacob asked.

I looked at him blankly. "Yes! Jasper probably confirmed her suspicions. He could feel our feelings." Just as I finished my sentence Alice slammed through the door.

"Jacob Black you did not! Oh my goodness. Ugh! Your parents are totally right you shouldn't have been left alone. Your dad is going to kill me. Now that I think about it maybe he'll be too busy hunting Jacob down."

"Aunt Alice." I said trying to calm her. Luckily Jasper rushed in behind her and helped me calm her. "It's not what you think."

"So there was no sex last night?" she challenged.

Jasper came over to her. He put his hands on either sides of her small shoulder as if to help calm her. "How did you know?" I finally gave up, she knew and what was I going to say.

She shook her head. "Well, aside from your terrible lies and disheveled look this morning, when I went inside Jasper informed me of what feelings there were this morning. Very lustful I might add."

I could not be blushing any harder. "Are you kidding me?" I said to myself though they could hear.

"Both of your feeling were intense and, more or less, calm. There was a lot of love but a hint of lust that only meant one thing." Jasper said.

I looked down simply embarrassed. "Can you not tell anyone?" I asked softly.

"This isn't something that is ours to share but you have to know that your dad will find out when he gets back. He'll know we can't hide it for long."

I was one step ahead of her. "We won't be here." Alice, Jasper and Jacob looked at me wide eyed. "Jacob and I always go to La Push for a couple weeks during the summer and we haven't gone since the summer of freshman year and it was only for a week so we should go. We always went around this time."

"You're actually right." Jacob said. "It has been a while."

"That makes sense but you can only hide it for so long. What about when you come back?" Alice pointed out.

"We'll figure it out then."

"For the record, or for when Edward finds out I'm in no way approving this. It's actually a good idea but it has its faults." Alice said. "I'm officially removing myself from all of this."

My parents have incredible timing as we were discussing this, my phone rang, and it was naturally them. "Hello?"

It was my dad. Just hearing his voice made me cringe, I'm never going to be able to fess up. "Hi dad!" my voice was so high pitched it squeaked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He's too good at knowing things even when he's hundreds of miles away. "Yeah I'm fine, how are you? How's Rio?" I asked a bit calmer.

"Good. Nahuel says hello."

"Oh Nahuel, I haven't heard from him in a while." I was almost giddy that the subject was going to change.

"Yeah we saw him last night."

I t was now or never. "Hey dad I was about to call you. Jacob and I were – "

"Going to La Push." He finished for me.

I was dumbfounded. I had no idea how he knew. "Yeah how'd you know?"

"You two usually go this time of year." I could breathe again. "You haven't been in a while."

"Yeah well that's where we were thinking of going and spending a few weeks."

"What about your classes?" he asked and it was a good question. I was one week into Biology and Jacob was one week into government. We could drop them and take them later.

"Yeah I know but we haven't seen them for like 2 years. We can get a refund, I think."

"Its fine go ahead, we're going to be in Rio for a couple of weeks anyway."

So far this was going as planned. It was good. "Okay, well we'll probably leave tonight."

"Have fun and be careful. Your mom wants to talk to you." I heard him hand the phone over to her.

"Hi honey, how are you?" She asked in her motherly tone. That tone always made me think it was all going to be okay but I knew better. When they found out it was not going to be good, I'm going to enjoy the moment while it lasts.

"I'm good. How are you two oh and by the way, happy anniversary."

"Thank you, honey. I miss you."

"I do too." I admitted.

On the other line I heard a door squeak open. "Hello Mr. Cullen." It sounded like a young girl and she had a native accent.

"Hello." My father answered.

"Would you like us to fill up the kitchen?" she asked nervously. I was sure they got new people every few years so she wasn't the same one from the last time we all went.

We went about 3 years ago. This woman seemed as if she knew more than we gave her credit for. When she saw my mother she gave her a resentful look but also kind of pitiful. She had no words for when she saw Jacob and I. Especially Jacob. He kind of threw her off, it confused her. He looked so different with our family she could no longer be confident about her theory. She wasn't confident but her theory remained in place, she cleaned and did her job but she was always on guard. The only person who she'd calmly speak to was Jacob. He said she seemed suspicious and frightened of my dad in particular, he and Emmett. Emmett because he was huge and despite his personality he'd scare anyone just by standing there. My dad, well I'm not too sure why she feared my dad. He never gave off the threatening feeling, at first sight most humans adored him simply by his appearance, his good looks. She wasn't fooled she saw deeper than that, in everyone even Esme though again to Carlisle and Esme she seemed friendlier. She reacted differently to everyone. To Alice she couldn't help but be nice because that's who Alice was, she was nice. To Rose….well she's more intense and the woman allowed herself to be intense as well. Towards Jasper there was no distinct feeling seeing as though he could manipulate her into liking him and he did manipulate her, not for the reason of liking him but for the reason of making calmer when she was around us. When she was around me there was no feeling, she always seemed curious and awed by my presence. She couldn't figure me out. We all figured she knew something that she wasn't meant to know but we did all we could to prove her theory wrong sometimes my family would eat in front of her. They do human things and with that her doubts grew larger. When we left she was still iffy about us but I doubt she said anything no one would believe her, myths about us don't allow her. Myths such as coffins and burning sunlight and feeding solely on humans, if she said anything people would think of her as crazy.

"We're quite alright, thank you, Magda." My dad replied softly. "We'll be eating out." It was almost a pun the way he said it.

"Okay we'll clean now." Magda's voice faded away.

"Sorry, Nessie, that was Magda she cleans and what not." My mom answered.

"No it's fine. We'll we're going to La Push for a couple weeks." I was sure she'd already heard but I was going to tell her anyway.

"Have fun, then."

"I'll see you two when you two get back."

"I love you, baby."

"Me too."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacob had called home to tell them we would be there the next night. They told us to meet them at the beach. We left around noon and it was now 5, we were now minutes away.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see everyone." I said as we got closer.

"Yeah it's been a while. I'm teaching you a horrible lesson."

"What's that?"

"Running away from your problems."

I laughed. "We're simply avoiding them."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out why we left."

"I can." I giggled though it was not funny.

We arrived at first beach, we were stunned. It was a huge bon-fire. We got out of the car and walked towards the beach. Everyone was there. It was a huge welcoming, they did it every time we came, and it was a welcoming of their leader, their alpha, Jacob. As much as he wanted to deny it he loved visiting, this was his home. Everyone he loved was here with the exception of Rebecca who he hadn't spoken to in a while. His sister was here and the pack was not only a pack of guys they were his brothers and he loved them. Their bond had become stronger as the years passed. All 14 had accepted Jacob as their leader and when he was gone they respected Jared. They had come a long way and they learned what Sam began to teach them, respect and loyalty.

Rachel was the first to approach us, behind her a little boy followed, Jeremiah.

While Jacob greeted Rachel I bent down to Jeremiah. "Hi Jeremiah."

"Hi, who are you?" It was obvious he didn't remember me, the last time I saw him was when he was 2.

"My name is Nessie. I came here when you were a baby."

"I'm a big boy now." He said proudly.

I smiled. "Yes you are." His resemblance to Paul was unbelievable. Their skin color, their hair color and eyes color were the same. I rose up and I walked him to where everyone else was.

The next child I saw was Cassie. She was 7 now, her dark hair was wispy and long, her eyes chocolate brown. "HI Nessie." I was surprised she remembered me.

"Hi Cassie. You remember me?"

She nodded. "Of course I do it's only been 3 years." I could tell she'd grown out of her shy phase.

Next I was greeted by Emily, Kara, and Madeline. "Hi, you guys."

"You haven't been here in a while, we're glad you came by to visit." Emily greeted me.

"Yeah it had been a while, my parents are away."

"Their anniversary, right?" Emily asked, I nodded in response.

"How have you been?" I asked.

Kara held up her left hand. I spotted a ring. "Engaged, finally."

"It was about time." I gave her a big hug. "It took him long enough."

I looked around. A giant bonfire lit the beach. Children ran around everywhere. Some I recognized others were babies and some I had just never seen. Almost every member of the pack and their wives or girlfriends was here. The guys surrounded Jacob. He seemed really happy.

"Madeline is that Mathew?" I asked. I saw this boy with shaggy curly hair. He was adorable.

"Yeah that's him." She agreed. "He's starting school this fall with Jeremiah."

"There are more kids here, right?" I asked. "I don't recognize them all and her I don't know her." A woman sat next the fire with a small child. The girl had blonde hair cut in a spunky way, her hair was longer towards the front and cropped short in the back.

"She's Jesse's." Kim answered. I had found it sweet that Jesse had found a girl and it was pretty obvious the baby was his. "Her name is Gwen, she's still a little intimidated by us. She's his imprint. They had a baby girl last month, her name is Marlene." I was shocked she'd say that in front of Madeline and Kara.

"We know, that' part of the reason Ethan asked me to marry him. Embry recently told Madeline and Ethan told me. He didn't really tell me I kind of did research and I found out." Kara shrugged. "You my friends are an amazing creature with an amazing story, your parents, and your family actually." I laughed. I knew Ethan would come around and tell her.

"There have been a couple of additions. Kyle married, to Lillian, she's not here right now and Brady got eloped to Cindy and he has a two year old boy." Emily added. "They've been together for a few years and they both know there are no secrets."

I instantly realized the missing person. Maribel! I hadn't seen her or Seth for that matter. "Where's Maribel and Seth and Kathleen." Kathleen was their daughter.

Leah joined us and answered me. "I have no idea, I haven't seen them all day. We were going to tell them to come but they left just before you called and we didn't tell them. My mom says she will tell them when they get back."

"Oh. I just realized I hadn't seen her." I mumbled. As I was losing my track of mind someone pulled me back.

"Nessie!" Maribel made her way to me with Seth right behind her. "This is so ironic."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Ironic?"

"Guess who's here." She told me. The smile on her face was….it gave me a feeling it was someone big.

I tried to think but I didn't come up with a thing. "I…don't know."

* * *

**So gimme your guess, who is it? It might be obvious. I have a favor to ask all of you who read. Tell me what you want to happen or what you are looking forward too and when you tell me that i get really good ideas! Tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Looking forward to reading everyone's review!**

**-toodles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title – Forever & Always  
Disclaimer – Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
Setting – Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington  
POV – Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
Summary – Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
Author's Note – SOme of you were right on in the guessing part!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Just then Kathleen appeared in the arms of Jordan. His eyes widened at the sight of me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My boyfriend's family lives here. I should ask you, I haven't seen you in 5 years." He looked more or less the same just older.

"Yeah I've been busy. I came to finally meet my…" possible daughter is probably what he wanted to say, I figured. "My niece." I automatically looked over to Seth who was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of him here holding his daughter. "Jacob has one hell of a family. There are a lot of people here."

"Yeah the guys are like his brothers and she is his sister." I explained.

"How is everyone? I see Elaine a lot, she said you all go to Oregon State." The chances of Elaine and Jordan seeing each other were very high they were both in the same city, New York.

"Yeah Julian and Kayla are together."

"Like _together_ together?" he asked I simply nodded. "I miss them I mean we've been friends since we were kids but I've been really busy and I haven't seen much of anyone."

"So what are you doing right now?"

He shrugged. "Vocals mostly like backup voice for tracks and I do some songwriting. It's not big, it's commercial music. Songs for labels and ads and things like that. Money isn't bad. I do open mike stuff and if people like it I'll go back and bars and pubs pay me for the night. It's not exactly what I had planned but I'm getting there. I did acting a couple years ago, I got small parts with little lines, and people liked it."

He was doing well, I was glad he was enjoying what he was doing. He was my first human friends and I don't know him as much as I do the rest of them but I like to hear of his success. "No girlfriend?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "She's here, just not here at this location." He laughed. "She feels uncomfortable, she didn't want to come but she didn't want to stay in New York by herself in the apartment. Plus she in a way wants to meet Kathleen but she's scared. She's at a hotel in Port Angeles."

"She shouldn't feel uncomfortable."

"She wasn't though until I told her where we were coming."

That was odd. "How do you mean?"

"When I told her about Kathleen she wanted to meet her despite…the possibilities." The paternal possibilities. "She's a down to earth girl. When I told her we were coming to La Push, Washington, she kinda…..she didn't want to come anymore. I honestly don't get it, she just says she hates the rain and humidity, I highly doubt that's it. She's not a prissy girl who's afraid of getting her nails chipped. She's up for anything which is part of the reason I like her."

"So it's because of this place that she didn't want to come?" I asked. This suddenly became interesting.

"I'm sure it is, I don't know why though. Oh and her name is Alicia. I'm talking about her and you don't even know her name."

"Well since you are here come meet my friends." I turned around and introduced him to the wives. That was a nice name, the wives of the wolves. "This is Jordan. Jordan this is Emily, Kim, Kara, Madeline, Rachel. She is Gwen." I gestured to the woman sitting by the fire. "You can meet the guys." Jordan put Kathleen down with the rest of the children so she could play. "Jacob, guess who's here?"

He turned at the sound of my voice. He looked truly happy to be around his pack again. "Hey Jordan, wow." He was caught by surprise.

"Hey Jacob."

"These are the guys, all 14 of them. You've met Seth, that's Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Kyle, Kevin, Chris, Brandon, Ethan, Josh, Jesse who had a baby and didn't care to tell me and Leah whose so not a guy but she's part of the…group." I introduced everyone to him.

"Hey you all have a pretty big group." He was astonished.

"Yeah they're….." I was stuck. "They're very united." That was a crap answer but what else could I say?

"Seth, can I have a minute?" Jacob asked. Seth was standing behind us fuming. He didn't like the situation.

I heard Jacob talking to him. "Seth you can't act this way. You have to understand he has a right to see her, he might be her father." Jacob explained.

"No I am."

"You are her dad, Seth but not her father and he might be. He knows it well he's not here to take her away. Chill, relax a little you're fine. I promise he won't do anything he wouldn't do that to Maribel. They're best friends since grade school." Jacob was getting pretty good at advice, I was proud of him he had really grown into his alpha position.

"I'm sorry." Jordan finally said. "He's not happy, I'm guessing."

He was quite observant. "Don't worry about it, he's really gotten attached to Kathy and he knows the possibilities."

"Oh."

"You're not going to, right?" I asked.

"To what?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Take her away, claim her."

He gave me the 'are you stupid' look. "No, why would I do that? Maribel would quite literally kill me and Kathy loves Seth, he's a good father. I never planned to do that it would hurt them all. I'm not that cold hearted."

I could breathe again. "I didn't think so. But you are right Seth is a great father to Kathy and they love each other. Maribel loves him."

"I know and I'm happy for her. I wasn't the guy for her and she wasn't the girl for me. He seems like a great guy."

We walked toward the fire where no one was there. Gwen had rejoined Jesse. "He is. I'm happy that things have been going well for you."

"Me too, I never got to say goodbye to you two."

"Yeah I had some issues, I always do. When I came back you were gone and well you know."

He nodded. "Yeah I had issues of my own. The whole baby thing had me really confused and I just had to get away for while. It just so happens I liked New York and I met Alicia a few months ago and me moved in together."

"Is she nice?"

He smiled. "She is. She moved from Italy."

"She's Italian?" I asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't look like it though. She's not full Italian either she's a 5'7 brown haired 25% Asian, completely crazy shopaholic. She dyed her hair red. I love her there's something about her."

"She sounds fun. I hope I get to meet her."

"Yeah me too but you won't unless I get her out of the hotel room."

I laughed. "I hope that goes well. You said she was a shopaholic?"

"Yeah she's a hardcore shopper."

I got an idea maybe I could convince her to go shopping with me. "You know what? I should take her to Port Angeles tomorrow."

"You sure? You don't have to. I can find another way."

"No, I will take her plus she's one of my best friend's girlfriend. I want to meet her and find something wrong with her. I'm kidding…so kidding." I recalled I was kind of at fault for his last major break up. "I'm really kidding, Jordan believe me."

"Chill I know you're kidding."

I laughed nervously. "Good I'll take her out tomorrow. I want to get to know her. I want to know how she got so lucky, how she ended up with you."

"I don't know about lucky."

* * *

**A little FYI Alicia is a character dedicated and based on one of my lovely readers. She was joking and asked is I needed a **_**'she's a **__**5'7 brown haired 25% Asian, completely crazy shopaholic' **_**and turns out I did. Next chapter is the last they will spend in La Push and Chapter 6 we will see the long awaited Edward reaction. Next chapter something will happen, something I consider to be shocking.**

**I want to know what you think. Show me your LoVe by leaving me a REVIEW!**

**-toodles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV****– Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– WOW, finally no one guessed Alicia's identity, to be fair it's kinda weird and it's meant to be misleading. So whatever suspicions you have might be wrong, you shall be surprised.**

**i will tell everyone why ya'll are wrong about her being a vampire. First since Jordan spends so much time with her he would have her vamp scent and Nessie along with the whole pack would automatically know what she was. Second Seth would've known when he went to meet with Jordan. **

**This one has a lot of information and its long because I promised Edward in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The night turned into day and the day turned into days. It was Monday morning and Jacob went out on a run with the pack I was playing catch up with Jordan and everyone. Jacob and I were staying at Rachel's but Jordan came along with me to a picnic with all the wives/girlfriends and children. It was a thing they did while the guys were out. I counted there were 10 children between everyone. The only bachelors left were Kevin and Joshua. They were just alone for the moment. Leah didn't have a special someone that we knew of. Quil was late to meet the pack……and he had Claire who he was bringing over for me to meet. I had never met her….I might have once but I can't really recall she is now 15.

The women here were about 12, including me. Emily with Sam. Seth with Maribel. Embry with Madeline. Collin with Kelly. Brady with Cindy. Chris with Katie. Jesse with Gwen. Paul with Rachel. Jared with Kim. Kyle with Lillian. Ethan with Kara. Quil and Claire were technically together but not officially, it was complicated. Emily tells me she's starting to develop feeling for him but it's at a really early stage she is only 15. Only 8 of the 13 girls were imprints, Madeline, Kelly, Cindy, Lillian, and Kara were merely natural love. _(A/N – Ya'll should appreciate this whole name and couple clarification I honestly can't remember everyone name and who had what children and who is an imprint and who's not and who's married and who just a couple. It's hard! And every guy in the pack there are 16 couples + kids. Sorry it took like 15 minutes to find the names and more time to pair everyone up. I couldn't even remember all 16 names .RANT OVER.)_

Jordan had convinced Alicia to come meet me and Maribel and Kathy. She had declined my shopping offer but finally agreed to come today. It was a great summer's day, the sun out and the sea breeze cool.

I saw her come up to meet us. She had an unnatural shade of bright red hair, it was silky straight it cut off in a 'v' just above her waist. Her eyes were dark but if you looked closely they were a warm brown. She had an unnatural beauty about her. Her features were delicate but her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner that made her stare more intense. "Hello you must be Renesmee. I'm Alicia." She smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah Nessie is fine. You are the infamous Alicia."

She laughed lightly. "I don't know about infamous but I am Alicia. You are Maribel right?" She asked Kelly, Collin's girlfriend.

"No I'm not Maribel, I'm actually Kelly." Alicia flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Maribel."

"I'm so sorry but he said dark hair friendly tanned skinned. She fit the description. I'm really sorry." She shut her eyes for a few seconds. "Nice to meet you, Maribel. Jordan has told me a lot about you."

"No it's fine and Jordan has mentioned you as well." Maribel had almost put away the mean intimidating side of her, but it tended to slip at times.

"Umm, Alicia this is Sam." He was the only male that stayed behind for obvious reasons. "They are Emily, Madeline, Kelly, Cindy, Katie, Gwen, Rachel, Kim, Lillian, Kara. The girls behind the guys." I said lightly. She greeted them all though I was sure their names didn't stick to her, after all there were 11.

I took a long look at Alicia there was something that didn't quite fit about her I wasn't sure what but it was something that bothered me. She was no vampire, that couldn't be it because I would've smelled her scent, I would've smelled her scent on Jordan. Plus it was sunny and she didn't 'glitter.' Vampire, negative.

We sat down and watched the children play a few minutes later Quil showed up with Claire. She had grown into a really pretty girl, she looked older than 15 maybe she could pass for 17.

"Claire this is Nessie and Jordan and……" Quil introduced.

"Alicia." She finished for him.

"Alicia. Okay well hang out for a bit I'm going to catch up with the guys." Quil ran off into the trail and out of sight.

"Hi Claire." I greeted her.

"Hey….Nessie. You're Jacob's imp-" She caught herself. "important person." She rolled her eyes at the genius way she veered off the word she wanted to use. Sam looked at her cautiously. She mouthed her apology to him.

"I sure am his…important person." I laughed. "You must be Quil's…..important person." Everyone laughed lightly though Jordan and Alicia didn't get it.

"That I am. It's nice to meet you. Jacob is here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah he's off with the rest of the guys. You still remember him?" I asked.

She smiled. "Uncle Jacob, of course, vaguely from my memory, but people talk about him. Sam does and everyone."

"So you girls just get together when the guys go….where ever it is they go?" Jordan asked. He noted he was the only male excluding the children and well Sam.

"Yeah we do some bonding of our own, why not? They're friends so we're friends." Emily replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Kim asked.

"Why are they friends? It just seems improbable that 15 guys would just be friends. All 15 of them. I don't mean to pry."

"It's a blood thing." Sam answered. "We have legends and a long time ago there were a group of 3 men these 15 are their descendants. It's an already formed bond." Sam was pretty good at this. He was not lying just leaving out the very important details. "Most of us grew up together its not a big town, it's legendary. We are like –"

Alicia cut in. "Brothers, I mean…I guess so. It seems like you all spend a lot of time together. You all are like woodsy people right?" I heard her curse herself and mutter something about being stupid. "Actually don't answer that, it was…..not right for me to say something like that, forget it." Everyone turned to stare at her. "I'm guessing I mean….it's a tribe, right? Lot's of legends and mythical creatures you know…n-not true _at all._" She laughed nervously. I guess it would seem obvious but no one ever said it was a tribe and no one mentioned mythical creatures. Now she had everyone's attention. "Oh I uh….studied Native Americans a while back." She muttered though I knew it was a lie.

Jordan kinda jumped in and saved her from saying anything else. "That's cool. Makes sense though. It would be nice to have a group of people that you belong too. Aren't you part of them?" Jordan asked Sam.

"I am but I'm the oldest of 16, they do well without me." Sam replied cautiously.

He shrugged. "This is an exciting place to live." Everyone laughed some nervously, most nervously. He had no idea the excitement this place had.

Everyone got acquainted with Alicia though something about her still bothered me. Soon I left the group to hang out with the kids, Claire joined me. "So you're like 10, right?" Claire was so direct it took me by surprise. Quil must have her well informed.

I nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Was it like weird for Jacob to be with you when you were so young?"

I laughed as I reminisced. "Weird could begin to describe it. I mean I looked old enough but I obviously wasn't. I still think it's hard for him to accept that I'm old enough."

"Has he accepted it?"

I shrugged. "You could say he has."

"I wish Quil would." She whispered. "I think he thinks I'm still a little girl but I know what imprinting means and I know that I'm his imprint though he's never told me directly. I wish he could put age aside and just….let me in."

I smiled, we had much more in common than I thought. "Sometimes you have to…..let yourself in. If he won't then you do it, if it were up to Jacob we'd still be BFFs and only that. He might need a little push but be cautious, understand that this is difficult for him, give him a minute to take it all in. Don't go so fast."

"You might be 10 but you're good at this advice thing."

I laughed. "My family is not too normal so giving good advice is a good trait."

"What's up with….Alicia?"

"How do you mean?"

She bent down to pick up Jeremiah who'd fallen. "Are you okay?" he shook it off and went with the rest of the kids. "Maybe it's just me but…" She paused and looked over to them. "But she acts odd like she's trying really hard not to say something…"

"That might get her into trouble." I finished.

"I thought it was just me. Did you hear what she was saying?" I nodded. "She seemed to know something but then she added that Native American thing, it's weird I don't know whether to take her word for it or not."

I sighed. "Yeah…we'll just have to wait it out."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The remainder of the week went by rather quickly it was now Friday morning I lay in bed thinking about Lance. Maybe this was what Jacob felt when he met Lance. There was this uncertainty about Alicia she was a nice girl but I knew she was hiding something, it felt like she was hiding it from me specifically.

"Hey Jacob."

"Mhmm." He tried to act like he was still asleep though I knew he'd been up for a while.

"You remember Lance?"

"Yeah."

"You said there was something about him you didn't like."

"Nope there is something about him, I don't like it."

I sighed. "I think I know where you're coming from."

"Why do you say that?"

I usually told him everything I just wasn't sure about this, what if I was imagining it. "Alicia, there is something about her. She's odd in a normal way. Ugh!.......like she has something to hide and she's hiding it from me specifically. And what she said the day we met her she said things that didn't make sense, she would've never have known."

"Jordan's girlfriend?" I nodded. "I really don't know what to say I haven't met her."

"Maybe I'm making this up."

"I don't think so, why would you make up a thing like that?"

"I don't know…..just forget it it's probably nothing." I rolled out of bed and got ready for today. Today Maribel and I were having lunch with Alicia and Jordan, today they were heading back to New York.

"Hey is it just me or is she odd?" Maribel asked as we waited at the table.

"Alicia?" She nodded. "I guess, I don't know I feel that she's hiding something but I really don't know what.

"I told Seth and he said he saw nothing wrong with her. I just think he's ignoring her and trying to find something wrong with Jordan."

The door opened and Jordan and Alicia came in. "Hey sorry if we're late."

"No it's fine." I assured him. We talked a bit until Alicia's phone rang. No one heard it but me. She used the excuse of going to the bathroom, apparently she had something in her eye. Minutes after she left the waitress came to take our orders. I offered to go get her. I went to the bathroom but found her in a small hall with an emergency exit door. I didn't approach her I just listened, it was wrong but I needed to know what she was hiding. "Felix not now, I'm in the middle of something. Besides what am I to you, you have taken what's left of my family like a toy and it is doing what you ask. You said you'd leave me alone. I'm no use to you."

"Honey, neither Aro nor I are stupid." At the sound of his name I panicked. I leaned against the wall. "We know where you are, it seems like you have beaten your sibling to the job, I always knew you were a bit better for the job."

"I'm in New York." She said unsteadily.

"Lie all you want but you know we know. We know who you're with, who you've met. Give us what we want and the human you grown attached to won't pay the price. Tell me something to persuade me to leave him unharmed, I honestly could simply kill you and that would hurt him sufficiently."

"Leave him out of this, Jordan has nothing to do with this, neither do I."

"You both belong to us your parents died and we took care of you both we thought we couldn't use you but you proved us wrong. You two are our humans and if you don't follow our orders then you will be needed no more and you will seize to exist. Is that clear, Aro does not like liars." I regained my composure and approached her.

She sounded troubled. "They have a new alpha, I think. Sam the alpha you told me about looks older from what you've showed me and I don't think he." She shifted to a quieter voice. "I don't think he phases anymore."

Felix chuckled on the other line. "Lovely work, I assume someone has taken over, very interesting."

She spotted me because I let her see me. "I have to go." She snapped her phone shut. "Sorry I had to take this call."

"Who were you talking to?" I demanded.

"A friend."

"What is it that you need from this place? Why is Jordan in the mist of this?"

"I have –"

"You can lie to whoever you want but not me, you know what I'm capable of. So tell me because I will do the unimaginable." I threatened, of course I wouldn't kill her because well I've never killed anyone but she didn't know that. She avoided my gaze. "Now." I pressed.

"I promise you that I never meant any harm to anyone, it was fate. It was irony. They took us in as children and we belong to…them. We are their humans and they sent one of my family members to check up on your family and they told me to pick a city any city and I would stay there until the job was done. I picked New York and I met Jordan. He told me about Kathy and I urged to try to meet her but when he told me about this place I said no. I didn't want to come. They had told us the whole story about the Cullens and the wolf pack and I knew where they resided. The fact that Jordan knew you was ironic and I didn't want to come but he convinced me otherwise. When I left they kept my sibling, they would get someone to track one of your family members and then send someone to gather information for them. I have no idea if they have begun or not. I swear I never wanted Jordan to be involved. You have to believe me." She all but begged at my feet. "He said that if I don't do as he says he will kill me to hurt Jordan. I said what I said to give me some time."

"You belong to them."

She nodded. "I am Italian and 25% Asian it's not a lie, I tried to be as truthful as possible. When I was little I had 3 brothers and sisters and two of us were always curious and when we went a festival St. Marcus Day. We were young it was like 12 years ago I was 11 and my brother who was 15 and my sister who was 13 strayed from my parents. We always heard myths about the palace in Volterra and we decided to see for ourselves and apparently that day the guard was busy, I'm not sure why. Not the whole guard but it was Felix and Demitri who were out for some reason and we got in, I'm still not sure how but we made it in and we stumbled into the…the room where they….where they fed. Once they were done with….their meal."

"When was this?" I had a feeling I knew why the guard was 'busy.'

"March 20."

I laughed and she stared back shocked. "I'm not laughing because its funny, its just that….my parents were there that day, that's why they were busy. They were looking for them." Jacob had told me more about my parents past. I had learned that my dad left my mom and I was….blown away. My dad wasn't too happy that Jacob told me and at first it slipped out and he wanted to take it back but with my new found ability I searched for his memory and I found out myself. "Proceed."

"Well when Aro and Marcus and everyone was done they noticed our scent and they killed one of the three. Aro stopped them after he realized we were children and that we had wandered in and no one stopped us. Caius yelled at them for being careless. Caius wanted to kill us but Aro said it would be useful to have humans at their disposal. They kept us both and sent us away for a while. My parents thought we were dead and they had kept my little sister because she hadn't come with us. As far as they know we are all dead. They kept us in London for a bit until they had a job for us, that was to spy on you. We were both young but he chose the oldest and told me that for now I was free. I could pick a city and stay until he needed me again. I dyed my hair and altered my appearance to try blend in and really I wanted to forget who I was. You can guess what happened next. I haven't heard from Italy in a while not until today." Her story was crazy it's hard to not believe it. Everything that had happened supported her story but what was she going to do?

The main thing was that the Volturi hadn't given up so easily they want to find something against us and judging by the proximity they will soon find something. Something Aro will use as an excuse to come visit us, obviously his infatuation with my family still exists.

"What do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"I'm going back to Italy, that's all I can do."

* * *

**I know my grammar sucks but I have control issues and I can't handle having a beta. I'm weird that way and I like to be in control of everything.**

**Give me your thoughts is was a long chapter full of new exciting things, I think I deserve some REVIEWS! Pretty please : ( I know at least 37 people read this (alerts) one words are okay I just need to know if you like it and that people are reading, the more I get the faster I can update. ( I have to edit)**

**-toodles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer**** – Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV**** – Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary**** – Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note**** – I appreciate everyone's reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Wait so you intend to leave him, just like that?" I asked.

"What do you want me to do? My choices are very limited. I already told you so I can't really 'spy' on you anymore. I can't stay because Felix will do anything to get back at me, he will kill me with Jordan as a witness. I can't have that, I love him the same way he loves me. I'd rather him think something else of me that to get involved."

I sighed. This was completely…..well it really wasn't out of the ordinary for me anyway. She has to do what she has to do and I don't have any better ideas. "Thank you."

She looked at me puzzled. "Why?"

"You had the choice of going on with this, if you had wanted to you could've said much more than you did. You could've told the Volturi of my relationship with Jacob and you didn't. I appreciate that so much."

She nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way but I didn't do it for you. I did it for Jordan because first and foremost you're his friend and he cares about you in a brotherly way. If something happened to you he wouldn't be happy. Plus if I had said it they would've made me keep doing it and I don't like to exploit people or blackmail them or anything. It's wrong no matter what you are."

"I appreciate it all the same."

She looked away thoughtfully. "Can you find a way to leave Jordan and I alone? I have to do it now or it will be too late." I nodded and returned to the table where Jordan waited with Maribel.

"I think she stepped , Seth called Kathy is….sick, he thinks." I looked at Jordan sympathetically. Once we excused ourselves I assured Maribel that what I said was a lie and returned home.

That night I went hunting I was oddly really thirsty.

A few days later Alicia left Jordan. Jordan went home to New York and Alicia went her own way. My parents returned, they asked us to come home. Before we left I went hunting again, something was wrong with me even as a child I never hunted this frequently and when I hunted I fed a lot. There was something not right there. At this point that was the least of my worries.

I didn't know what to do about what Alicia had said. She was leaving, she was going back to Italy and no matter what I did she was going to go back. What had troubled me was that the Volturi had sent someone to watch us, but who. It would've recent considering Alicia and Jordan have only been together for about 3 months.

We were driving back home as I thought of this. I mentioned this to Jacob when I got home, he was worried as well. "You've been quiet." He noted.

"I know I just….I've been thinking. I feel so sorry for Jordan."

"Guy knows how to pick his women."

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. "That's not nice. I'm just thinking who her brother might be. He was initially sent to watch us but ironically Alicia beat him here."

"Lance." Jacob quickly answered.

"What, no…..I don't think so. I don't remember is she said brother I'm guessing though."

"You're letting that nice perception of people you have, block the truth. He just came into town and he acts odd. He automatically picked you to talk to out of the 20 girls in there. You are beautiful but it seems illogical. He is her brother I know it, I knew it all along. Think about it he appeared when Edward wasn't here he became your friend he wanted to know of us, right?"

"Right." He was right, dammit I can't believe that Lance was the guy. I didn't want to but he seemed uneasy when telling me about him. I picked up my phone and called Kylie. "Hey Nessie, what's up."

"Nothing I'm headed back home, I have a question. Have you seen Lance lately?"

She laughed lightly. "Well it was crazy you should've been here." She was way too exited for this. What ever she had to tell me, would most likely confirm my suspicions. "We were in Bio and this guy maybe his dad or well I don't know. He looked mid to late thirties, any way he took him out of class. Lance was as surprised as we were. It was intense, they had this talk. Lance asked what he was doing and the guy simply said that he was done here."

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Wednesday, a couple days ago."

"He never came back?"

"No I called him and we went to his dorm but it was empty. No one knows what happened to him. He just kinda disappeared his stuff was there but he wasn't And he didn't have a roommate yet."

"What did the guy look like, the one who took him out of class?"

She paused. "Pale, dark eyes and his hair was jet black. He looked like 35+ something."

That fit the description of a certain someone. "Wow that is crazy………Well I'll see you later my parents are home and I haven't seen them in a while. Oh and tell Scott that I saw his best friend, Jordan. I'll tell him about it later."

"Alright, bye."

"He's gone." I told Jacob. "Someone took Lance and it was probably someone from the guard."

"It took them long enough, I don't understand why they brought him in. They do as they please they could've made one of those unexpected visits they like to do."

"No. Alice would've seen that they used him to get to us but Alice can't see me so if he was directed at me she wouldn't know. It actually makes sense, besides they don't have a reason to visit us, to their dismay we've done nothing wrong. Besides if they came they wouldn't have gotten the information they wanted."

"On the bright side your dad might be too distracted with this when he finds out about us."

I sighed heavily. "There's always that." He pulled into the driveway and into the garage. My parents were home, my dad's car was in its place. Here we go.

Every image that I wanted to stop filled my head everything that happened was revealed, I wanted to shut down my brain. _I'm sorry, dad. _Everything from the night they left to Alicia and Lance. At least it saves me the trouble of telling him everything.

I reluctantly walked in the house. Jacob stood beside me just as nervous. I saw my dad breathing deeply beside my mom who was oblivious to what was going on.

I'm really going to die. I awaited his wrath. The second that passed felt like hours. He looked as if he was measuring his movements. "Dad." I said trying to make him calmer. "Dad! Come on just be mad, please." He had the infamous poker face. "Be mad we deserve it."

My mom was oblivious. "Renesmee what did you do?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Renesmee Callie Cullen if you don't tell me what you did." She threatened. "Your father just can't have this reaction for nothing."

I blushed slightly. "We….might've broken a rule. A big rule." My head hung low in shame.

She looked troubled. "What rule?"

"The biggest." I bit my lip.

It took her a split second to figure it out. "Jacob I will _kill_ you." There was the reaction we awaited.

"Wait mom. It's really not all his fault bear with me, we had lapse in judgment. Well he did honestly I knew exactly what I was doing. I'm not going to lie to you or dad. I did what I wanted to, knowing what I was doing." I was coming clean why lie now? He's going to know anyway.

"Did you use a….a condom?" He finally asked. Then it hit me. We didn't and I can't be completely sure I can't get pregnant because I have a human side, I have a half human body. Oh….crap, this isn't good.

All three of us were silent there was nothing to be heard. " Jacob. You are the adult here you should've known. One thing is to sleep with my daughter and another is to get her pregnant." My mother was screaming. Beside her my father was as furious as she was. I was speechless, what if I was pregnant?

"Jacob I held you responsible for her, you were supposed to take care of her. That did not include getting her pregnant." He hissed. "It actually didn't involve anything of that sort." He looked like he wanted to punch something or…..someone.

I began to hyperventilate. "Am I really? I didn't know" I whispered. I didn't know what to think, was it a good thing or was it really _really_ bad.

"I'm…ugh I'm an idiot!" Jacob muttered to himself.

"I can lie and say it's not possible but last time we thought that….well we were proved wrong." My father was as conflicted as we all were.

"I'm sorry but I don't regret it."

"I've heard that one before." He muttered. "We have to wait, we can't know."

"Dad I –" Now that we had the whole crossing the boundaries thing out of the way I wanted to tell him about Lance and the Volturi. It would take his mind off things.

"I know it was Felix his scent lingered. I wasn't exactly sure what he was here for but it seems clear they want to check up on us. He was here for about an hour and left, we didn't see him but we smelled him." He shook his head slightly. "The fact that you two….the fact that there might be an addition doesn't help."

"I said I was sorry." I insisted.

"I heard you but that doesn't make it right, we set rules and boundaries. I understand that you are neither mentally nor physically 10 but we are your parents no matter what age you are and you must do as we ask you. It is for your own good."

"I know and…..I was wrong. I admit that but you have to understand where I'm coming from." I said. "We waited 5 almost 6 years and you and mom waited a grand total of 3. How's that for hypocritical?"

"First of all we were both at the age of consent."

I scoffed. "Yeah I guess but she was 18 and you were over the age of 100. Does that not go against everything? I mean I think there's a bigger age gap."

"We were married." He said simply.

"He's right. Nessie you have to follow our rules and you didn't. You have to understand that, rules are set for a reason. That reason is not for them to be broken. Jacob I trusted you with her." My mother said, it got to him. He knew that she depended on him.

"Bella I messed up and I apologize. Edward I never meant disrespect, I just wasn't thinking and I got caught up. It was a stupid mistake."

"It's not all his fault, I am sorry dad but I didn't do it to defy you deliberately. I would never do that. I did it because I love him and we might as well be married, we've been together for a long time. It just needs to be official. Dad did you really believe we could wait that long, you knew the odds. I'm so sorry I know that the marriage thing is really important to you and maybe I could've gone about this in a better way but I made a bad decision at the wrong time." I explained. "But I do love him, like yo u love mom."

He was silent for a moment. "I can't hold it against you, either of you. You are right you've been together longer than we had when we….. and you have known each other longer than we had. You are right in those aspects but it was wrong regardless. I can't stop you as much as I'd like too. You are going to do what you want to do. I can't always be there to catch you when you fall. If you make those decisions you have to live with whatever the consequences are. As a father I can't help you fix everything, you have to learn."

"I know and like I said I know it was wrong and I said I have to live with the consequences." I insisted.

"Look if you want to….." He seemed without words. "…get married, you might as well. If your mother agrees than I see no point in waiting. I mean you pretty much act like you're married and you are permanently glued to each other. Do what you like. As far as I'm concerned you have my blessing." My father had taken a huge step. He was letting go but I wasn't really going anywhere. I was happy he was accepting that I was growing up. I was ecstatic that we had his blessing.

My mother approached me. "It's hard for me to let you get married but like your dad says you might as well. You waited almost 6 years and I applaud you because I was nowhere near as patient. If you think it's the right thing to do then do it. We can't to stop the inevitable. You have my blessing." She smiled.

I turned to look up at Jacob. He smiled a sweet smile. "I'd marry you any day and anywhere." He murmured. He pressed his lips to my forehead. I felt my face redden. "If I could I'd marry you right now." Of course it was simply a saying but….why not?

"Why don't you?" I asked.

* * *

**Oooooh what's next? What's coming is pretty obvious, at least the next two events. You can guess them both. I'm so happy that you guys are reading and most of reviewing. All of them say nothing but good and I love you all. If you find yourself with nothing to do, check out my other story called **_**Love Affair**_**. I have 4 chapters written, in my opinion its fun to write I don't know how awesome it is, I would hope it's good. Check it out and tell me what you think, it's an all human fic**.

**Don't forget to review!**

**-toodles.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer**** – Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV**** – Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary**** – Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note**** – I'm so glad everyone's excited!**

* * *

**fChapter 7**

"What?"

I was absolutely insane. "Marry me right now."

He wasn't catching on. "How?"

"Why don't we elope?" I suggested.

He smiled wider. "That's how you want to get married?" he asked as if to make sure. It sounded like he was considering it. I wanted to elope. I never imagined myself in the white dress and veil. Maybe I just wasn't that kind of girl. I imagined myself getting married to him but never the fairytale wedding. An elopement seemed perfect for me.

"Yeah that's exactly how I want to get married. I don't want a white dress and roses everywhere. I want to marry you but I don't want to be traditional. We've never been traditional."

He laughed. "If you want to then let's do it. I don't care for the white dress fairytale wedding either." We had completely forgotten that my parents were in the same room.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled to my surprise. "Alice is out hunting, go before she comes back. I can't wait to see the look on her face." He chuckled.

My parents were taking this well. My mom smiled. "Only if I get to come."

"Fine whoever is home can come." I said.

"There's a wedding chapel in downtown Portland." Jacob said. "I saw it a couple days ago."

"10 minutes. No dresses no flowers and one camera." I announced. This was crazy but I liked crazy this was a dream wedding for me. It was outside the box and everyone knows I've never been inside the box, why now?

I walked over to our place. "You're serious about this?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Why not? I mean really I've never been normal and I don't care to start now. I _want_ to elope, do you?"

He laughed. "I never pictured myself in a tux getting married. I never saw myself having a traditional wedding. Now I know why, let's do this. Parents might change their mind."

"I know." I went into the closet and launched a pair of jeans and a black polo out to him. I picked out dark denim flare jeans and a silver black Hollister shirt, the one I never wore. It was the only shirt of its kind I owned just because of the fact that everyone wore it and I saw no point you were basically paying to advertise their store. I decided I should wear it today. I slid on a pair of silver flats.

I walked back out to bedroom to find a freshly clothed fiancée. "Alice is going to kill me."

"I sure am!" a dark haired pixie stormed into the bedroom.

Jacob and I couldn't contain our laughter. "Wanna come?"

"You're not going to let me plan your wedding?" She was taken aback.

"Nope I love you Alice I really do but I want to get married this way. I'm not that kind of girl, this day will be so much more memorable."

She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "I won't forgive you."

"Yes you will, but you won't forgive yourself if you don't come. You can stay if you like." I offered.

"I won't forget this." She threatened.

I giggled. "I won't either, that's the whole point" I walked around her to the mirror.

She sighed. "Fine! Let me do your make up, at the very least."

"You have 5 minutes." I smiled.

Her brow arched. "I can do it in two." She wasn't lying either. She was finished in exactly 2 minutes. "Nessie." She whined.

I shook my head. "Alice no."

"Fine. But I get to give you a wedding present right now."

"O...Okay." I said unsure about what she was talking about.

She disappeared out the door and seconds later she returned. "Jasper and I bought a while back in Rio. He picked it out just for you two." She handed Jacob a small black box.

He tilted it for me to see it. It was a white gold ring and a wedding band. The ring had an average sized diamond and studded with smaller ones. The band was studded with small diamonds. "I can't see your future but I can take a guess. They're engraved." I picked up the ring and inside it read _Forever & Always_.

"Alice, how……why?" I asked amazed.

"Nessie you are like my daughter the one I never had, you don't only have Bella. You have Esme Rose and me. Jasper Emmett and Carlisle love you as their own as well. Heck we've _warmed_ to Jacob too." It was a touching thing to say pun included. "We figured one day you'd need it and we were right."

I gave her a big hug. "Thank you."

"I appreciate it Alice." Jacob said. Being the loving person she is she gave him a hug. Jacob has been closest to Alice out of the whole family.

"I may like you but you still don't smell so hot." She giggled.

"Dido." He replied.

We walked back into the living room where the whole family had gathered. "I don't think an eloping has so many guests." I laughed and soon everyone joined in. Everyone was dressed formal casual.

Rose, looking as dashing as always in a pair of white-washed skinny jeans, heels and a white top, came over to us. "Well dog you've done it alright. I hope you're happy."

"I assure you I am."

"Woof."

"Lip stick's smeared." He replied.

"You're kidding right?" she asked. Everyone laughed. On the way out she checked out her reflection on the glass portion of the front door.

I wasn't the only who caught that. "Shallow, I knew you'd do it."

"Mhmm." Was all she said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm completely sure about this, mom." I assured her when we arrived.

She sighed. "You really want to elope?" She asked almost to make sure.

"Yes, I do. It was my idea. Mom you trust me, right?"

"Yes."

Everyone pulled into the parking lot as I got out of the car. My mom and dad insisted we go with them. I'm sure having your whole family there breaks all the elopement rules. I held Jacob's hand as we waited in the entrance of the 'church'. The sign read _open until midnight for your marriage needs. _It was a nice looking place. I think it was a former Church but then the city began to build around it and it became a place to elope.

Once everyone was out of the car I walked in beside Jacob. There was a receptionist waiting just as we walked in.

"Hello." She said with a red pen tip in her mouth. She looked Jacob up and down, ugh like she didn't know what we were here for. Behind us she spotted the rest of my family file in. Her attention shifted to my dad and uncles. "Are all of you getting married?"

"No just me and him." I clarified.

"Alright it'll be a sec, he's finishing up a couple. Meanwhile how bout you give your names."

"Renesmee Cullen."

"Huh…sorry how is that spelled."

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e Cullen."

"Interesting." She said under breath. "You?"

"Jacob Black."

When she finished taking the rest of our information the chapel doors opened. Out came a young couple no more than 18 each. Both teens just about skipped out of the doors. "Busy night." The man said as he saw us all in the foyer. He was dressed in a black suit, he was a middle aged man about 40.

"Nah, it's just them two." The girl clarified.

"This is new, not many people bring their entire family to an elopement."

I wasn't paying too much attention but my dad moved to the front desk and paid inconspicuously. I let it go.

"Come in….everyone."

It was the usual questions and the usual promises. We winged the vows and they came out beautifully. We leaned down and we each signed the paper. Jacob slid the beautiful white gold ring into place as I did his.

"By the power vested in me by Oregon State I now –"The man was cut off

"I object!"

* * *

**Now who might that be? **

**I'm sorry if everyone didn't like the elopement I liked it, I actually never myself imagined writing a fairytale wedding for them. If you're upset feel free to type your heart out in a review.**

**-toodles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV****– Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– READ at the END!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jacob and I snapped our heads around. Midway down the aisle was a bronze skinned woman. Her hair was silky straight and went down to just above her waist. She was very pretty no doubt and she had a distinct familiarity. She looked just like…..Rachel, her sister.

The way she looked at me was so hostile. "Rebecca, wh-what are you here?" Jacob didn't know whether to be mad or to be concerned.

"You're getting married, to _her_." She stated.

"Is that a question?" He retorted.

"You didn't even tell us. I didn't know."

Rebecca and I were never really close per say, when we spoke it was always forced. I'm sure she knew who I was, that I was Bella's daughter. She was never too fond of my mother so that meant she wasn't too fond of me. I don't think she wants me with him. She's the over protective sister.

The situation became awkward. The man who was seconds away from finalizing it tried to hang back a couple minutes. My family sat in their seats in a bit of shock. "We are in a chapel and there is a guy with the book, why would you get any other idea? It's quite obvious." He was clearly upset at this point the concern was gone.

"You know what, that's fine. Can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"No."

"You're not changing my mind if that's why you're here. Believe me you're not, I don't care what you have to say I'm going to marry her."

"5 minutes. That's all I want. It's obvious you'll do what you want above all but that's not why I said what I said. I said because it was knee-jerk reaction, I wanted your attention, but the effort wasn't worth it. I know you'll marry her. I just needed you attention, 5 minutes, it's important."

He rolled his eyes. "3 minutes, not moment more. I'm sure this is all pointless." He turned to me. "I'm sorry, give me a minute." I nodded.

**3****rd**** PersonPOV**

Rachel walked out of the chapel. A very dark side of her was happy that she'd delayed the wedding. She worried about Jacob so much. It wasn't that she didn't want him happy that was all she wanted. She didn't want him to make a mistake. The only reason she'd come all this was because it was a _real_ emergency and it had nothing to do with the fact that she knew they were getting married because she didn't. It was by pure coincidence that she walked in at that moment. No one knew and Embry had been just as surprised when the scent was followed back here.

Last week Rebecca had some time off and she decided it would be best to come see her sister and her brother for that matter. Obviously Jacob wasn't around. Ironically enough he'd just left that morning. She was reminiscing memories as she walked around town. When she headed toward the beach she heard a whimper and a cry. As a natural reaction she went to go see what was going on. She found a small wolf, a werewolf who belonged to the pack though he seemed scared. If she didn't know better she'd think it was a young wolf that had literally just started phasing as early as that morning.

The wolf was as large a real wolf but small for a tribal wolf so it meant the boy was young maybe 12 at most. She stroked his face and he seemed to calm. Why had no one found him?

"Hey its okay, don't cry don't be scared I will someone." She stood and the creature became frantic. "It's okay. I promise I will be back, try to be quite or the wrong person will find you." She looked for someone from the pack and she first found Embry and took him to the small creature. He tried to clam him but he wouldn't phase back. As a matter a fact the whole pack tried to talk to him but as a result the large number of wolves frightened him even more. She couldn't leave because the creature would cry out. They spent the remainder of the day trying to calm but nothing happened. It was so disturbing because he said nothing he only cried, no on knew his name and he never thought anything other that he wanted it to stop. Finally Rebecca suggested he be taken to the Alpha. That was why she was here.

Everyone in the room was so shocked that the family couldn't decipher the scent of two other wolves and Jacob was too angry to figure it out. Finally Jacob came out to meet her. "Rebecca, this had better be good." He hissed.

"Oh it is." She replied.

"What?" His voice was ice cold. He was furious because he knew why she had said. It was out of pure malice, in his opinion. She could've waited but they were too much like each other, both impatient and impulsively rude.

"Come with me." He was reluctant to follow her but the curiosity got the best of him. As the neared the car Jacob caught the scent of…..Embry and an unfamiliar wolf. The whimpers and cries became more pronounced the close they got to the car.

"Rebecca, what do you have in the car?" He asked suddenly interested and now he believed this was a good reason.

She looked at him but said nothing she opened the back door and there sat Embry with a small wolf whimpering. The size startled Jacob, he'd never seen a wolf so small he had the size of a normal, real, wolf. "I don't get it." Jacob finally said.

"He won't phase back. We know nothing about him, he's terrified. He won't talk to us, he won't tell us his name and he refuses to calm down." Embry informed him. "We tried everything but we got nothing. Sam told us what to do but it didn't work."

Jacob ducked into the car to take a look at the small creature. It flinched at his touch. "Okay look I have to finish something up." He couldn't leave her at the altar besides if he waited this long he could wait a few more minutes.

"Are you…..getting married?" Embry said.

"We're at a chapel." Rebecca mocked repeating the same words he had used.

Jacob ignored her comment and answered for himself. "Yes, I'll explain later. I do have to make it official so give me a minute and I will be out to _try_ to figure this out."

**NessiePOV**

I took a seat at the step before the altar. Talk about being left at the altar. I wonder what was going on. I didn't want to pry because it was wrong. So I sat impatiently awaiting his return.

"So is this…….going to take long?" The man asked.

How he could he possibly think I would know the answer to that? "How should I know? He just left. He'll be back though."

He gave an odd look. "Are you sure he's coming back?"

"Yes." I replied annoyed by his assumption. I couldn't really blame him. I was sure he got that a lot, the groom just running away but that wasn't happening. I hope not. He better not….of course he won't.

After a painful amount of time he returned. "Sorry I uh….had a situation but proceed." He announced. 'Sorry' he mouthed.

"By the power vested in me by Oregon State I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Black, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jacob put his arms round me and kissed me as if we were alone. Somehow it meant so much more.

"I'll love you forever and always." He whispered in my ear when he broke our kiss.

"Forever and always." I repeated. "I will love you forever and always, Jacob Black you'll never get rid of me."

"I'll never want to." He said with a chuckle.

We disentangled ourselves from each other and turned to meet our family's pleasant smiles. We were congratulated by everyone. Rose of course by this time had taken about 50 pictures. She and Alice will have a field day putting together a scrapbook.

My father seemed genuinely happy for us. My mother was thrilled for me. "Jacob I love you so much but if you do something wrong, I will hunt you down. Back then it was threat now it's a promise. You know I'm capable of it." She warned.

"We'll all kinda have to kill you if you mess up." Emmett said clearly enjoying intimidating Jacob. He was never really scared of anything but now he knew they were completely serious.

"I'm happy for both of you." My dad said. "You are what makes her happy and as long as she wants you, you are welcome in our family."

"Thank you. I'm sure it means more to her than me. But I do appreciate it though nothing would ever keep her from me." Jacob replied giving me a slight squeeze.

"I suppose."

"I apologize." Jacob said in a regretful tone. "But I have a situation that I need to take care of. I have to go. Honey, sweetie, Ness, I'm so sorry but I _have_ to go. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't extremely important."

I was disappointed but he was right he wouldn't do it if he didn't have to. Besides we had our wedding night earlier and that was already a situation on its own. I forced a smile. "Okay I'll be waiting at home." He nodded.

"Edward." He stated. There we go with the mental conversations.

"Yeah." My dad replied. Jacob left and went out to meet Rebecca.

"Dad what was that all about? You know why left." It was no question.

He nodded. "He wanted me to tell you because he didn't fully know and because he had no time. We should do this at home."

I rode home with my mom and dad. The family gathered in the main room. Everyone was as interested as I was. "They found a boy. Rebecca went to La Push this morning and she found a young wolf. I'm sure he just started phasing and that's why no one knew about him. They tried all day to get him to phase back but he won't talk to them he won't calm down and no one knows anything about him. He's grown especially attached to Rebecca."

"Really? Why?"

My dad shrugged. "I couldn't really access his mind too well but it seems like Rebecca reminds him of his mother."

"Jacob has to go help." I finished for him. I guess I will have to spend the night alone. It's to be expected when you're married to an Alpha wolf. I'll live….for tonight anyway. I'm sure he'll be back soon.

After we talked a bit more I went to bed. I was so tiered. It had been one hell of a day. I plopped down on my bed and quickly fell asleep. At dawn I felt a pair of warm lips touch my cheek and warm arms wrap around me. I snuggled into them, I had been so cold.

"Sorry I couldn't be here." He whispered.

* * *

**OH OH OH I found a perfect Nessie picture! everyone must go check it out!! It's under the title of the story. Ya'll might have to scroll a bit but not too much. (its on my profile)**

**Oh and I'll catch up on the news. New Moon got a new director (I'm excited to see what he's going to do but there will be a VERY unhappy fan if they switch out Taylor. I must admit I didn't like him at the start but I like him now and I don't like the process of changing actors it ruins it for me. ~sigh~**

**-toodles**

**Ps. THANKS SO MUCH! I surpassed the 100 mark, I can't believe it, it make me so happy! Keep them coming. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV****– Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****u****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– TWICE, YES!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I awoke really late, the sun was already shinning brightly through the curtains. "I thought _I_ needed sleep." Jacob murmured.

"What time did you come back?" I asked in a groggy state.

"Two or three am."

"What time is it?" I asked a bit out of it.

"Noon."

"Oh my goodness, I've been sleeping forever. Why didn't you wake me?"

He shrugged. "You looked so peaceful."

I smiled and sat up. He did the same. "It was a good night's sleep I must admit."

"So what are we doing today, Mrs. Black?"

I giggled. "I like that but I don't know. You never told me about the situation last night."

He turned away. "The situation. Did your dad tell you?"

"Yes."

"Nothing happened, he just refuses to talk. He scared to death. Usually it takes someone a couple days but they're not unresponsive that way. We don't know his name or who his parents are, evidently they are Quileute. I tried to speak to him last night but…..he won't do anything. He goes crazy when Rebecca leaves."

"My dad says she reminds him of his mom."

"It makes sense. It's just that no one is missing a child in the reservation. Who is he?" He asked himself.

I had a strange wanting to go see him. "Where is he?"

"Embry stayed with him in the woods near here. I have no idea what I'm going to do?"

This was the best time if any to ask. "Can we go see him?"

"You want to?"

"Yeah, its your wedding present for me."

He chuckled. "If you insist." He leaned over to me to give me a kiss on the lips. I raised my arms and put them around his neck. In one swift movement he moved me onto his lap. I smiled against his lips. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay I understand, you had something to do. Relax."

"I feel really bad. I should've been here on our wedding night."

I smiled at his concern. "It is fine."

"Alright we should go then." I got off of him and let him get up. In the back of my mind _our_ situation was not resolved.

"Jacob….Um….we should talk."

"What about?"

"What my dad said yesterday."

He was trying to play it off. "He said a lot of stuff."

"What he said about us…..about the possibility."

"Umm…..what's there to say? There is either a baby or theirs not." He continued on his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth. The way he made it sound gave me the impression he didn't like it that he was upset. It was hardly all my fault.

"What are we going to do?"

He swished water in his mouth. "We can't do anything now." He said in monotone. There was definitely something there something that was upsetting him. I let it go. I had too what could I say?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After we got ready we ran into the forest. He phased and I ran alongside him. We finally reached Embry and the other wolf. When we reached them the wolf was curled up in a tight ball whimpering. His fur was a silvery gray. He reacted a lot stronger than I thought. He got up startled and hid behind the tree trunk. I stepped back. Jacob approached him.

A few minutes later Rebecca appeared. "Umm….hi." she greeted me.

"Hello."

She had no one to talk to so it became awkward. "So, you're married…….. to my brother."

"Yeah, you were there….yesterday."

She forced a smile. "Oh yeah I was….completely forgot." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah just in time."

"As luck would have it."

"Glad you were there."

She laughed mockingly. "Me too."

Embry saved us both from a very long fake happy conversation. He went into the trees and phased back. "Hey, Ness."

"Hi." I greeted him with a hug.

"Got married, _fun_."

I laughed. "Yeah it was a last minute kind of thing."

"I heard." Finally the wolf reappeared.

"Hi." He looked up at the sound of my voice. "You must be Jacob's new friend." He continued to look at me and sat down. "Can I sit?" he did nothing so I sat down and stroked his fur. "You know we want to help you. I'm sure you're scared but you shouldn't be because it's going to be okay. I know its hard being different but you're not alone. You see him." I pointed to Jacob and he turned to look at him. "He's my husband." My husband, it sounded so nice. "He wants to help but you have to help us help you. It'll be okay. Aren't you tiered of being a wolf I mean you can phase back? You just need to clam down. We can tell you what's going on. It's not really that bad once you get used to it. If you at the bright side it's pretty cool to be part of this huge family who are tied together by this. I'm obviously not a wolf but I know them all and they are wonderful people. No matter what happened they won't leave you."

For a minute nothing happened but as I stood he phased back. Embry left and brought Jacob's clothes to give him.

He was a young boy with bronze skin. His brown hair was shaggy and hung over his green eyes.

I was sure Jacob wanted phase back. "I'm gonna go get you some clothes." I murmured. As I took off I heard Rebecca say something along the lines of '_What is she the wolf whisperer?_'

I arrived home and got him a change of clothes. It only took me a couple of minutes to get back. I gave Jacob his clothes and he phased back. I was not expecting whatever I said to make him phase back I simply wanted him to calm down. I wanted him to know it was all going to be fine, to reassure him.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Uh…hi. Thanks." He said awkwardly. "I….thanks."

"No thanks needed, so who are you?"

He shuffled his feet. "Adrian and…..I don't really remember much so I'm not too sure on who I am."

"Oh….okay."

"I remember very few things I just remember my mom and my name and….that's it. I don't even know what happened, I can't remember. I guess that's why I was so scared. The whole turning into some werewolf doesn't really help."

I smiled. "Well you're good here, we'll take care of you."

"Yeah, you now have 15 brothers. We'll be here until you figure it out." Jacob assured him. "You can go home or you can….stay here I guess. Whatever you want. I live here with my wife, Nessie, and everyone else live in La Push. It's your choice."

"Can I stay here for a while?" he asked hesitantly. "I actually feel a bit better here, less overwhelmed."

"Yeah you can have our couch."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A few weeks later…..**

Adrian stayed at our place on our couch. Jacob trained him. He told him the legends. It was very hard for him to live here because of my family but after a few days it got easier for him. His memories never fully returned.

Classes were starting soon and Adrian was going to start attending the elementary school, he was in the sixth grade. Even after all this time no one claimed him back home. No one looked for him and I felt so sorry for him. He was such a sweet boy a he deserved someone to love him, he deserved parents. Weirdly enough Rebecca called to check on him frequently and he loved talking to her. Jacob reminded me that she was a lot like him and it was hard for her to accept that she cared about him. I found that hard to believe but he said a long time a go he wasn't the same person.

Whenever I mentioned our situation, Jacob well……he avoided it and gave me one word responses regarding it. I couldn't figure it out. All I knew is that he didn't like it and I was so sure he was mad at me for it.

I began to hunt more frequently. I became thirstier for whatever reason. Jacob would come with me but he just wasn't the same.

I was getting ready for the day while he was getting dressed in the bedroom the door was open so he could hear me perfectly. He came back in the room and I finally asked what was wrong. "Nothing." He muttered. That was the usual response.

"Jacob I'm sorry if I messed up but I can't do anything about it anymore. I don't know what I did if it's about the baby or if it's about me. I mean I don't get why you're mad. Tell me so that I can try to make it better. "

He looked at me indecorously. "You think I'm mad?"

"What else would you be? You give me one word replies and you give me that impression. I want to know how you feel. I am sorry if I did something wrong."

"I'm anything but mad, Nessie. I'm…..I'm scared." He whispered.

His answer didn't make sense. "I don't understand, why would you be scared?"

He took my hand and placed it on his cheek. "Search in my memory for the day I first saw your mother after the honeymoon, _do it_." I did as he told me. I searched at first I didn't find anything but I tried harder. I finally got the image I looked for. I saw my mom lying on a sofa with a small bump, I'm sure it was me. Through his eyes it was almost painful to lay eyes on her. She was pale and not healthy. I realized that it was so painful because it hurt him to see her that way. I took my hand off his cheek. "I'm scared of losing you, I can't bear to see you that way. I imagine you and I can't get through it, Nessie I love you and we don't know if there is a child involved. I don't know what to do…ugh…..this is stupid." He muttered and turned his back on me.

"It's not stupid, I love that you preoccupy yourself with my well being. But we don't know and maybe its time we find out. It's killing me –" I stopped short, his face was shocked. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean that literally. I…I just want to know whatever is going on. We should just talk Carlisle."

He took a deep breath. "We might as well. He should be leaving for the hospital anytime now."

I walked a step behind him out to the mini living room where Adrian was just waking up. "Hey, Adrian do you mind hanging out here for a bit? We have somewhere to go." I asked when I saw him getting up.

"Yeah about that……I couldn't help it and I overheard, sorry. I tried."

"It's no secret, its fine. If you leave don't go out too far and remember….calm." Jacob warned. Adrian nodded in agreement.

As it may Carlisle was literally in the car by the time we found him. We followed I'm to the hospital so he could run some tests. I was terrified about it. I couldn't decipher the circumstances. It was either a really good thing or a terribly bad thing. I was so confused and uncertain about everything.

"We'll know by tomorrow. Don't worry you'll be fine, I'll take care of you." Carlisle assured me.

"I know. It'll be okay." I said it more for myself. Out loud it sounded a bit more believable. I was going to get through this. It was so hard to wrap around the idea of having a child. I didn't need for Carlisle to tell me…..something told me that there is a child. I was afraid and just so….scared. I was scared that I couldn't do it because I won't give it up. If my mom has taught me anything in life it is this. She didn't give up on me even when my father, when her best friend told her to. She didn't give up on me when she was dying and I owe this child that. What ever I have to do to make him be okay I'll do it. Plus it's _his_ child and despite the fact the Jacob is scared for me I know that like with me he'll love the baby. I know that deep inside he wants one but he's too busy worrying about me.

I'm going to do this and I'm going to do this right. For my mom and for Jacob, I will do what I have to, to keep this child safe.

* * *

**Aww, so what do you think. I'm always interested in what you think and any suggestions. Next one will be short but full of info so wait a minute, it'll be up soon!**

**I updated twice i had BETTER get some reviews, (JK) i playing but i really want to hear your thoughts! Suggestions or what you dont like.**

**-toodles.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV****– Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– Not long but i believe it has some detailed explanation. Keep in mind i had an hour long coversation about DNA with my sister (the Biology freak), LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

To me there was no need for the confirmation. Jacob was still conflicted. He didn't know what to think or what to say when Carlisle told us. He just sat back and said nothing.

"How long?" I asked in a whisper.

"Going on 2 months." He replied.

"Is everything okay?"

He hesitated which meant there was something_ not_ okay. "There is an issue." I frowned at the word _'issue'_.

"What kind of _issue_?" Jacob demanded, suddenly out of his shocked state.

I placed my hand on his forearm. "Hey, relax." I whispered calmly. He sat back in his seat. "What is it Carlisle?"

He cleared his throat. "I can't be sure of anything right now because……well my theories can't be based on anything, not even you."

"Why do you say that?"

"The baby appears to be growing at a…..a human rate. This may be because more than anything the baby is human and only one fourth of us and one fourth tribal wolf. Considering that as Quileute the child remains fully human until puberty the child is almost fully human that is if the baby is a male. We don't know what he will get from you, from your non-human genes. It may very well be immortality or a special gift which is most likely because they are our dominant genes and everything else is recessive. He may phase at puberty which is also a high possibility because that too is a dominant gene." I felt that his explanation was going to make sense but I was nervous of what he would be trying to say with all of it.

Carlisle sat at his desk with a pen and pencil he quickly drew a chromosome chart to aid his explanation. "Jacob do you remember when I told you we have 25 pairs and you 24 pairs. Renesmee was born with 24 just like you. In that 24 chromosome pair is where I believe all of her supernatural traits come from. It is true that most of our genes are dominant but not in Renesmee's case. Her genes have been dulled by Bella's genes and most have become recessive. That means The child will in fact have certain traits like immortality, maybe a gift like your own since it is in you blood and little traits here in there but the baby will be less of a vampire than you are and will probably not like blood too much if any. If he were to be a boy then he would be full wolf because his genes are even more dominant than those of another wolf. If it were another member their might be a conflict but Jacob's genes are much more expressive. The genes you get from your father, the recessive ones, will remain unexpressive and won't pair up with Jacob's because that's not the way it works. What I am trying to say is simply that above all this baby is a human baby."

It was a relief that above all my baby was human. "So what does that mean?"

"It means it will most likely be a full term baby and…..most importantly you mustn't feed."

"I can't hunt." He nodded. That seemed like extremely hard task. I was thirsty now. "Why am I so thirsty then?"

He shrugged. "There are probably a number of reasons, but the best I can give you is that your body wants to feed your baby but it appears that your vampire side is being a bit more dominant and wanting to feed the child….blood."

"Is that bad?" I had hunted so much after _that_ night.

He sat back in his chair in a bit of frustration. I guess it was hard not to know for sure. "Remember that the baby is human and it can't live off blood. It needs nutrients that he can't from blood. Your mind is sending mixed messages and its trying to take care of your baby but with the wrong thing. I'm afraid that if you feed any more the baby will suffocate and….die. Of course it might not but my research says otherwise."

I stopped breathing for a minute. I had hunted already like 5 times. "I didn't know." I said in a panic. "I didn't know, I fed. I didn't know." Tears began to pool. Jacob pulled me into his chest. "I didn't know."

"It wasn't enough to do serious damage its okay, just don't anymore." I looked up. "You're going to be thirsty I assure you but don't give in. A little self control and I think this will go smoothly." He said with a reassuring smile.

Jacob wiped the tears off my face. "So she'll be okay, she's not in danger." Jacob made sure.

He nodded. "She'll be fine. I want to keep a close eye on the baby. I want to make sure it is in good health."

"Good." Jacob replied with a smile. "That's good. Thank you." I could tell it was a big relief and to be honest I was quite relieved myself. I wasn't looking forward to the whole near death experience thing. I've already had one too many of those. I wasn't ready for another.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You two are very welcome, now you should head home, your father must have already made a hole in the ground with all the pacing." He said with a chuckle. "If you haven't noticed he's not the most patient."

I giggled. "I think that would be best, I'll see you at home." He nodded and picked up his beeping beeper.

"I have surgery, have a good day." He waved and left the room.

I got up from my seat and took a second to take in all the information. "You, okay?" Jacob stood before me with his hands on either side of my face.

I nodded. "I already knew." His face changed.

"I can't explain it, I just knew." I continued

He forced a smile. "Okay….that's weird but I'm just glad you're both okay."

I caught the '_both_' in his sentence. "So you're not mad that there _is_ a baby?"

"Nessie, I'm never mad at you, for anything. Obviously I'm not mad I was a little stunned and freaked out but….it's all good. I just hope we don't break it." He said with a chuckle.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Me too. I'm sure we'll figure it out." I assured him. "Plus there is a house full of vampires that are more than willing to help." I added in a whisper.

He smiled. "There's always that silver lining. Let's just hope our baby doesn't become a excessive shopping, gambling, arrogant child." He had just described Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose in one full sentence.

I laughed out loud. "He could always become a very nice, compassionate, bubbly and understanding child."

"Let's hope."

* * *

**How do you like? And I assure you I'm not planning on plagiarizing Breaking Dawn. People who've read my stories know me better than that. Have some faith, people! I always add my little something to keep ya'll interested, don't I? Leave me your LoVe and I will return it in a very prompt update. **

**Ps. I must say that I loved the last bit of the JacobXNessie conversation. I had to!**

**-toodles.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title – Forever & Always  
Disclaimer – Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
Setting – Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington  
POV – Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
Summary – Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
Author's Note –** I think I have a plot down I'm not too sure about it but it's based off this line _"He's intrigued with the idea of…guard dogs_," – Edward to Aro.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After Carlisle explained minor details to us we drove home. It was……something along the lines of an awkward silence. I would guess he was just as surprised and taken aback as I was. A baby, now it was official, there was someone growing inside of me. I had a responsibility to keep that person alive and well, easier said than done.

I looked up to Jacob, he dark eyes stared straight ahead. Now was when I wish that my father was here so he could tell me what he was thinking. I was eating me up inside. As always I would have to take the initiative.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

I wasn't sure how to go about it. "Are you really okay with this? The baby." I clarified.

We stopped at a red light, he ran his hands through his hair. "I told you that I'm not upset, just a little freaked out."

"We can do this right?" Worry was written all over my voice.

"I really hope so. I can't ruin a child that way, I wouldn't forgive myself." He accelerated at the green light.

I wouldn't either. "I don't think either of us are capable of that." I not only said it to reassure him I needed to reassure myself.

He smiled a sweet smile. "You always know what to say. Honestly I think you're right."

"We can do this. It's a baby, our baby we can take care of it." I wasn't really telling him this it was more of an out loud thought.

"Our baby." He repeated. "I never thought about being a dad, didn't think I could to it."

"If you haven't noticed you're almost like a father of 15 now 16. You take care of them and you're there when they need you. You care for the weakest." I reminded him.

He shook his head. "It's not the same things. They are grown guys they don't really need me. They don't need to depend on me like a baby would have to. A baby requires more than discipline, advice, and orders."

I nodded. "It requires love and care. Devotion most of all, tell me you don't have that." We pulled into the driveway and to the garage.

Once the car was in its place we stepped out. Jacob crossed my path before I walked inside the house.

He looked in my eyes as I did his. We looked for the depth of our love, I saw the infinite adoration. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Instinctively my arms rose to put around his neck. He pressed his lips to mine. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue. My lips parted and our tongues met, even after 5 years it still felt like the first day. He moved his lips to the base of my neck. "I love you…….thank you for giving this to me." He whispered.

We pulled apart and he placed his hand over my stomach. I guess it was a very slight bump not very noticeable. "I will protect you both always." He promised. I nodded.

"I'll protect our baby well." I promised.

"Good. I bet your dad is a little conflicted about the situation."

"You think he knows?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question.

He chuckled. "He probably paid off some nurse, asked Carlisle, read our minds. He knows."

We walked inside where our family was scattered around the living room. Emmett and Jasper had sort of adopted Adrian. He was their own little personally toy. They loved playing with him, like a shiny toy. He wasn't just an 11 year old boy he was a Quileute 11 year old boy. He could run nearly as fast as they could, he was a lot stronger than their average boy. Adrian loved it too, Emmett and Jasper were kids at heart and together they had so much fun.

Adrian, Jasper, and Emmett we playing on the Wii. Esme was out in the garden. Carlisle was at the hospital. Rose and Alice as always were plotting. They were highly upset about the wedding so they said it was default for them, they were allowed to celebrate my birthday with no limitations. I was officially going to be a decade old on September 10th. That was only a week away. I had prohibited Jacob from giving me anything. I think we were both content with that. He would have never figured it out. Alice always cheats and helps him.

My parents were sitting on the kitchen counter awaiting something, that something was most obvious me. "Hi dad." I whispered.

"Renesmee, go talk with your mother." My mother stood and gestured for me to come. "Jacob you come with me." I hated how they both had this straight face. You couldn't know what to expect. Everyone in the room continued what they were doing. Adrian looked away from the TV for a short moment to greet us but everyone else said nothing.

"Jacob." My dad prompted.

"Oh….s....okay, right." He got a bit jittery. He gave me a quick smile and followed my dad out. I followed my mom upstairs to her bedroom.

"Mom, I….." I didn't know how to begin.

"Renesmee, Carlisle talked to Edward about it."

I had no idea where she was going with this. "Mom, what is this about?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay. That you and Jacob are okay."

I smiled. "Yeah mom we're okay. Mom I'm just….."

"Scared." She finished for me. "Nessie I may not have been the best mother but I tried. I gave my all and I think you turned out okay."

"Mom you did a great job." I assured her.

"I'm glad. So you two are….."

"We're going to get through it. It's a weird situation but I think we'll live."

"We're here, we all are. We want to be mad at you both. Your dad can't be mad at you but he sure can be mad at Jacob. This is what happened, the consequences for a mistake."

"Oh my god, you two won't let this go. You act like this is a punishment for what happened. Like a death sentence. This baby is not a penalty."

"I never said that."

"You're making it seem that way. Mom I know that I should've waited, I know that this may not be the most opportune time but it happened and you can be mad but don't try to make me believe this is a bad thing. It is not." I hissed.

She sighed. "Nessie calm down."

"No not if you're going to what happened back in my face."

"I'm sorry, we want what's best for you. You must understand you are so young and Jacob is a grown man who is capable of taking care of him self. He should have known we don't condemn him but understand that we trusted him. It's disappointment and we want to make sure you're okay. He should have made the decision a good one."

"So you wanted to talk to me so you could bad mouth him? I complied and I am mature its not fair that you keep blaming it on him. I made my decision and I admitted it, it was not the best course of actions but it's done and we may be supernatural but we change it."

"Nessie what you expect us to do? We can't congratulate you. We worry you are our one and only daughter. We can only assume the worst."

"Don't. You don't have to, just be happy for me. It's the silver lining. It was bound to happen and I truly apologize for disappointing you. But I'm going to take care of this baby because……that's what you taught me."

My words got to her she finally smiled. "You know your way with words I assure you those aren't my genes." She said lightly. "I just want you to be okay. I do apologize if it came off as something else."

"I know you do. I might've overreacted." I admitted.

She smiled in a motherly way. "We were both melodramatic but right." I nodded hesitantly. "It's early but you're right it can't be undone. We'll deal with what we've got. Let's go before your dad looses that self- control."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacob and I decided that we wouldn't be living on campus this year. We also had to figure out the Adrian situation. It would not be wise to say Carlisle and Esme adopted him, it would draw too much attention, and there were already 8 of us. Jacob and I agreed that I would be believable that he was our foster son. Publicly Jacob was 22 and I was 21. By the state of Oregon we were allowed to have a foster child.

That Friday we singed him up for school and as a social rule we got the '_Are you serious, you have a foster child?_' look. Adrian was a little resistant but we told him that he would have to go home if the story didn't work and he evidently didn't want that. He started school today, one week before us.

Today marked exactly one week till our classes started. All of our friends had gotten back from their summer adventures. We were meeting them at the on campus café. Apparently we were running late. We were the last ones to arrive with the exception of Kylie.

It was so much harder to walk out and about, everyone's scent was so much sweeter. We were greeted by Julian, Scott, Kara and Gabby when we sat down. "Hey guys, it feels like we haven't seen you all in like a year." I said.

I looked at Kara who's mouth was shaped into an 'o', she started down at my hand. "What is _that_?" She demanded, suddenly everyone's eyes were on me.

I blushed. "We had an eventful summer."

"Hell we thought this one" Scott glanced at Jacob. "was never going to do it. I didn't get the invite though."

"We eloped." He clarified.

"That beats my summer." Kara threw her hands in the air. "I went to Mexico with my cousins."

"How was it?"

"Hot and ethnic." She said with a giggle. "It was really hot in the day and then freakishly cold at night. Nice looking people I must say." She added teasingly while Julian sat beside her. He didn't think it was too funny.

"How was soccer camp?" Jacob asked the guys. The guys went to this children's soccer camp. They were counselors. It was like a dream summer job. They were two boys who loved soccer, had no money to go anywhere and needed money. Soccer camp was great, they got paid and probably had more fun than the kids.

Julian threw his head back in laughter while Scott scowled. "They voted him out of the tent."

"No! It was too crowded I left at my own free will."

"And my team beat his."

"That little kid walked all over mine, it was yellow card!" Scott exclaimed. "Your players were a bunch of cheaters."

"Sounds fun." Jacob commented.

"And you Gabby?"

"I went to Canada with my sister. It was extremely cold and not pleasant. Not going there again."

"You both have the suspicious look, you have more news." Kara said. Apparently everyone agreed. We've known each other for way too long sometimes they notice things they aren't supposed to but we can't keep this from them.

I looked up at Jacob and he nodded. "We got a foster child." I finally said.

They gave us the same look the school did. "Why?" Everyone was thinking it Kara just said it.

"He's 11, he needed a family and we're old enough and……I guess we need practice." I hinted. They were our friends it was customary to tell them about theses things.

"Meaning…..." Gabby asked.

I bit my lip. "I'm….pregnant."

"OMG! Nessie!"

"That's why you married her." Scott teased. Jacob swiftly threw a spoon at him. Scott didn't have fast reflexes and he couldn't dodge it.

"How long?" Kara again said but everyone had the same question.

"Almost 2 months."

"That is so great! I'm so happy for you two." Gabby was the sweetest of the five, Kara was a bit dramatic but blunt.

"I think you two would make pretty good parents. You have this weird thing going on. Like this weird bond that I can't figure out." Kara was the most observant.

"She's right." Julian agreed. "I wish I knew what it was. You two have been together for over 5 years. What's the secret, Jake?"

Kara was just as interested. "Do tell."

I didn't know how to answer that. "I don't know I guess…….we've always had that, since I was a little girl. It was a special bond that just pulled us together."

They didn't like that answer. "Jake, really what is it?"

"It's going to sound all….fake and cheesy but honestly if you love the girl then you love her for what she's good at and you love her even more because of the things she can't do. She's not perfect and as much as we'd like to think we aren't perfect either. If you accept her then you'll never be surprised at the things that she does." He replied. I was very proud of his answer. He had gotten as good as I had with the advice.

Kara raised her brow. "Really that's all?"

"Easier said than done?" I replied.

A phone vibrated it was Scott's. It was a text. He quickly read it and got up. "Jose says coach wants us." He said to Julian who got up as well. "We have to schedule varsity tryouts or whatever."

"We'll catch up later then." Julian bent down to kiss Kara goodbye. "I'll see you at my place tonight?" He whispered lowly though I still heard. She simply nodded.

They waved as they jogged to the soccer fields. Today was known as move in day. Every freshman and company was on campus. Parents shed tears as they drove away. The campus was flooded with clueless eighteen years olds ready to get wasted their first free night. Little did they know, the administrators had freshman on the tightest leash possible. They had curfew and sobriety tests, the whole deal. It was meant for them not to know, because it was a surprise. Usually it was just that first part of the term but later they would have endless chances to get drunk out of their wits. It was what freshmen came to college for.

We saw Kylie run up to us. She was dressed in work out clothes. Today was cheerleading tryouts and she was on the varsity since last year. "Hey Nessie!" She looked like she had something that she was dying to tell me. "Guess what?!"

I knew it but I didn't know what it was. "A freshman made it on varsity?" I guessed.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, Georgina but not that. Guess who I just saw on the football field."

I was dumbfounded. "I don't know….who?"

"Lance, he's back!"

* * *

**It's going to get a bit more interesting but i want to know what ya'll think my plots going to be it's a little out there but based on the line form the A/N what do you think it is?**

**-toodles**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV****– Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– Thanks so much for the reviews! Merry Christmas!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I'm sorry what?" Jacob sat beside me I could feel his hand tighten around mine.

"Lance, he was practicing with the team." She was so great at gossiping. It was like her hidden talent. When she knew something she knew everything about it.

I was still not sure what to say.

"Who's Lance?" Gabby and Kara were oblivious.

Kylie sat down at the table. "He's this guy from our summer bio class. Before Nessie abandoned me." She exclaimed hurt.

"Sorry, I had to." I apologized.

"Anyway he came into our class and was put into our lab group. He was a fairly good looking guy. He was odd like mysterious. Anyway after Nessie left it was only me in and him but he never said anything about himself. We talked about Nessie and me and just basic stuff. A few days later this guy just like stormed in, like mid 30's and he came right up to Lance and literally dragged him out of class. Something about he was done here and what not, he was like freaked out about it. Then he like disappeared of the face of the earth."

"Until now." I finished for her.

Jacob popped up. "Football fields?" He asked Kylie.

She was alarmed by his reaction. "Uh…." She simply nodded. Once he had the confirmation he walked off.

"Wait!" I called out to him.

"Sorry." Kylie whispered.

"No he knew, he would've known sooner or later that Lance was back. Um….I'm going to go before he does something stupid." I stood and when I did an officer approached us. He had a purpose but I wasn't sure what.

"Do you need something sir?" Kara asked.

"Yes did you just mention Lance?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Is it Lance, a senior brown hair, blue eyes, football team?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

Kylie seemed concerned, maybe overly concerned. "On the field I guess, they're practicing for the homecoming game." Kylie said.

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah she and I met him during the summer?" I answered pointing to Kylie.

"Alright well tell him I came to see him, I'll be back tomorrow. He has practice I don't want to interrupt him."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a probation officer. Just tell him Michael came by to see if he's okay. I heard what happened during the summer." Both Kylie and I were aware that something happened last summer but we didn't know what. What shocked us the most was, he was a probation officer looking for Lance. It all implies one thing.

"We'll tell him." Kylie said and the man departed.

I picked up my stuff. "I'm gonna go catch up with Jacob before he does something really stupid and I have to go pick up Adrian from school." I began to walk off.

"We can tell her?" Gabby asked.

I turned, still walking. "Yeah I would tell you myself but….." I gestured over to where Jacob had walked off to.

In no time he made it to the fields. It was Lance alright he was the wide receiver. Props got to Emmett and Jasper for making me able to recognize the football positions. "Jacob!" I called again. He finally came to a stop. "Hey what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Get answers."

"It's going to draw unwanted attention. Wait until we have something to back it up, what if it's not true. Let's make a quick call to J and we'll see if his background is iffy. A probation officer was just looking for him" I took his hand and led him to the main square. I had J's phone number on me and dialed it.

He answered immediately. He was still under the fear of Jasper. "Hey J can you do me a favor."

"Sweet Nessie, how may I help you?"

"I need you to look at someone's information for me ASAP. His name is Lance….." I looked back onto the field and saw his Jersey it read _'McGregor' _"Lance McGregor, he's about 20 attends Oregon State and before that attended Michigan State. He's adopted."

"Okay, I'll have that information in…….got it. Brown hair, blue eyes?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He's actually 21 and……his original name is Adam Lance Taylor but he's enrolled as Lance McGregor at Oregon State." Well there you go. He began to read off important info. "He was born in Phoenix and……he has no child hood record it starts at about 6 years of age when he adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Taylor and moved to Michigan. They died when he was 15 and he moved to Michigan to live with an unknown individual. He was put into a juvenile facility at the age of 16 for possession of weaponry and something else, probably worse, but he was a minor and it doesn't show. He was in his home when he was taken. He was released at 17 and put on probation for 2 years. He finished high school at almost 19 and then applied to Michigan state where he was offered a semester at a sister school in Europe. He asked to remain there until junior year. He was to maintain an almost perfect GPA. Junior class he failed Biology and was asked to return his last junior year semester. He asked to transfer to Oregon where he tried out for the football team…..That's all that I think would interest you. His officer checks in on him every few months." This was it. That why he was here, the officer.

"Yeah….." I had to take a minute to process it all. "I'll….get back to you if I need something else. Thank you so much J."

"My pleasure, say hi to your family for me." I agreed to and he hung up.

"Did you hear what he told me?" I asked Jacob.

He nodded mutely.

"Do you still think it's him?" I asked because I was having my doubts.

"He was in Europe."

"But what about what Alicia said, they were taken in very young in Italy. But he was adopted here and he was in a juvenile facility. I don't think it's him." I confessed.

"We'll have to find out won't we?"

"How?" I asked. "How do we just ask about something like that without giving him a reason to be suspicious?"

"I don't know but let's go pick up Adrian and we'll come back. Practice should be over with by then."

I managed to convince him and we went to Adrian's school where he was waiting for us. "Hey, how was school?" I asked.

"Like hell." He replied. Jacob looked back and scowled. "My bad, school sucked." He said sulkily.

"Why?"

"I don't like people they're a bunch of a –"

Jacob stopped him once again. "Adrian." He cautioned.

"People are mean, I don't want to go. I don't like it."

"Adrian I'm not forcing you to stay you can go back to Washington." Jacob reminded him.

"No! I like it here I have fun at home but….the kids…I just want to punch them!"

I sighed. "Adrian that's the last thing you can do." We drove home and dropped him off inside. We were going back to talk to Lance.

Instead of going to the main house he walked back to our place and slammed the door behind him. We went after him. "Adrian, what's wrong?"

He sat with his elbows at his knees and his hands on his face. "Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember, who I am, where I come from, WHY?"

Jacob and I sat an either side of him. "Adrian I know you're frustrated but this isn't going to help."

"I can't remember who I am." He repeated. "I feel that I'm supposed to be doing something here with you guys but……I don't know what and it sucks! I want to know so bad I feel like I'm just walking around in life aimlessly."

"It's okay you can stay as long as you want. Until you figure it out, we're going to be here." I promised.

"She's right, kid. Relax you'll be fine, everything will be okay."

"What if it's not?" He whispered.

"We'll find a way." Jacob assured him.

"If you can't remember then you will eventually will. In the meantime put it behind you and when you least expect it, it will come to you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We returned to the field and we saw that practice had just ended. We decided to wait for him to come back. He didn't come out of the field. We finally walked to field and were met with an unruly sight.

Lance was there alright but not alone a girl was quite literally on top of him. She smelled familiar….too familiar. They noticed our presence and the girl jumped up. It was Kylie.

When she realized it was us she covered her face. "Don't tell Scott. Fuck!" She picked up her stuff and ran off.

"Hey." Lance muttered awkwardly. "It's…uh…been a while."

"She has a boyfriend."

His eyes widened. "I didn't know. I mean I wouldn't have done it if I knew…..I didn't know. Shit!"

"You do now." Jacob added angrily.

"Now you owe us something because that was utterly disturbing and wrong on so many levels." I just hope he will tell us what we want.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"You were in juvy." I stated.

I didn't know how I was going to explain what I knew. "How do you know that?" He snapped.

"I just know."

"Why do you want to know?" He asked. "Does it even matter?"

"I want to know, it's important if you don't tell me the truth you're going be mistaken for someone. Let me assure you, you don't want to be."

"Wait this is stupid I don't have to tell you anything, I don't owe you anything, I don't have to tell you anything."

"Your probation officer came to see you." Jacob said.

"Michael." I added.

He sighed exasperatedly. "What did he tell you?"

"Look let's get this out in the open, it would be best for us to know. We wouldn't want some kind of criminal here." Jacob's words almost made me laugh. I think we could handle a criminal. "As if you need it there is the whole almost, or already having slept with someone else's girl. It's not looking too good."

"I didn't know." He hissed. "She didn't tell me when I met her." His words implied this wasn't the first time.

"All the same you did it."

He shook his head. "Fine, I'll tell you but I think it's going to sound rather untrue."

Jacob scoffed. "I think we can handle it."

"I was in juvy when I was 16 for…possession of a weapon, gun actually. I was…I was about to use it. That's why I went to juvy. When I was 15 just after my adoptive father died I went to live with my 'uncle' with my mom until we could find me a home. My biological father found me, I don't even…it just happened he showed up and lashed out on my mother, we were alone." He frowned at the memory. "He said my mother gave me up without his consent. He wanted me to leave with him but when my mother said no he pulled out the gun and in a second of acting by instinct I got a hold of the gun. Meanwhile my mother called the police. When they arrived it didn't look too good. I was holding a gun to a man who was mentally not there at the moment. They gave him a sobriety test and it was through the roof. It was seconds away from firing I had cocked it, it had three bullets left and my fingerprints were all over it. I had previously gotten in a street fight and I was sent to juvy for a year then I got out with good behavior. While I was there my mother died of a stroke. I was on probation for a couple years, Michael was my probation officer, and I finished high school a year late. I went to school in Europe through Michigan State. I stayed because I heard my biological dad had been released from jail, in for robbery, and had turned his life around, he wanted to contact me. I didn't want to deal with it even when he had proof. I was over it and I wanted to forget it. I made a deal with the dean that if I maintained an almost perfect GPA, worked in the school, he'd let me stay there, he knew what was going on. But I broke the deal with the dean, I failed bio and….here I am. I switched my middle name to my first and used my biological dad's last name, to throw him off. He would be looking for me in nearby universities" It was a remarkable story, most importantly…it was true, even Jacob knew that. Every word was sincere.

"Where in Europe were you?" Jacob shot the question so straight forward.

"England."

I cut in it was enough. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Me too." He muttered.

"What happened in Bio during the summer?" I asked. Felix was here and Lance left, it seemed way too coincidental.

"My father managed to find me here and he came to see me. He wanted me home he said I was done here, that I should be home with him. He wanted to make it up to me. I refused to go but for the sake of not making a scene I went along. He agreed to let give me time and let me finish here and that I would keep in contact. I'm supposed to go see him for thanksgiving." He grimaced.

"I'm really sorry." Now there was guilt, big nasty _guilt_.

"It's fine." He said in monotone.

Jacob beside had relaxed. He was telling the truth I could tell. His story was out there but his information coincided with J's. The officer showed up. I guess it was a good thing, no one was after us……wait, if it wasn't him then Alicia really does have someone else that we don't know of. Thinking of it made my head hurt.

"We have to go. I'm sorry for what happened." Jacob had a thing where he hated to be wrong.

"Nessie, are you going to let her tell Scott?" he asked.

I wasn't going to be the one to piss him off I have history on unveiling the truth and cheaters. "He's _her_ boyfriend, not mine. Just as a heads up, Scott's not too subtle."

* * *

**What did ya think? Now that we know Lance isn't their man, who is it? Why was Felix in town? SO many question, ; )**

**~toodles**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV****– Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– THANKS everyone for the awesome reviews!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

We returned home after a really long day. My father already knew everything down to my phone call to J. When you think about it his talent wasn't too bad when you're sleepy and tiered.

We were sure that Felix had been in town that same weekend Lance's dad showed up. Evidently they weren't linked. All that means is that Felix had a purpose here. It intrigued me and worried me all at the same time. I tried to put it behind me for the rest of the night. Until they make a move we won't know a thing.

In the morning my father was ready for interrogation. "It's not him, dad." I said.

Jacob, Adrian and I were eating so we could go drop him off at school. "The Volturi are involved, it's something to be concerned with."

Next to me Adrian flinched at the name. Everyone noticed. "Are you okay?"

He nodded unsurely. "It's just that….I've heard that before, that name."

"Maybe we've mentioned it."

He shook his head. "I've heard it somewhere else, maybe back home."

"Back home?" My father questioned. "How and why?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't we the only ones supposed to know, your species and mine. As far as I know there's only one Quileute tribe." Jacob replied.

"That's obvious but where would he have heard it?" It puzzled us all. "Are you sure it was them, the Volturi?"

Adrian nodded. "I remember a name…..it's –"

"Aro." My father breathed, he heard it in his mind. "Where did you hear that?"

"Dad, he doesn't know." I interceded. _'Bear with us. He's frustrated as it is, give him a couple days maybe it'll come back to him. Don't pressure him, I'm sure he'd like to remember it all.' _My father nodded. I had to admit the fact that he knew something like this was…..disturbing for lack of better words. Maybe if I tried to look in his memory, maybe I would find something. "Adrian, do you mind if I try something?" Jacob had told him as much as possible about wolfs and vampires, he never mentioned the Volturi.

I took his hand and I looked, I looked deeply. The only person this hidden talent really worked on was Jacob, probably because I was so much closer to him. It worked somewhat on other people. What I saw in Adrian's memory was very vague. It almost nothing at all, it was blank. I only heard a too familiar voice talk about the leader, Aro, of the Volturi. I couldn't quite depict the voice but I had heard it before.

"Dad, did you hear that?" he nodded. "You know who it is?"

"No, it's someone I've met before. It sounds familiar but it must be someone I'm not acquainted with." By this time most of the family had joined us except Carlisle who had taken the night shift due to the sunny forecast.

I looked up at the kitchen clock. We had 10 minutes to get him to school. "It's late we're going to take him to school. I'm going to check out my classes and I will be back by noon."

"Alright we'll be here."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Today was the official day, today I was turning 10. Ugh, it sounds wrong on so many levels. I'm 10, married, and pregnant. I'm 10, married, and pregnant. I'm 10, married, and pregnant. Yeah, it sounds wrong no matter how many times you say it. I was preparing for the celebration Rose and Alice had prepared. I begged for subtle but they didn't know subtle. I refused to take any gifts from my family but they compromised and I would have to take a gift from them all. They were all right my mother rubs on me through the years, my dad and Jacob and…everyone says that comes from my mother.

I laid in bed thinking about today. I was just thinking about everything. I kept wondering about Adrian and about what he knew and how he knew it. I wondered why Kylie hadn't told Scott, she kept saying she would. I kept wondering about my baby. These past couple of weeks I rarely went out, every time a human got close to me my mouth watered with excess venom. It was easier in class with people I knew but it was so much harder if it was a person out on the street, it was getting so bad that even the family pet didn't look too bad. We don't feed off dogs, they have a peculiar taste and smell, so it's pretty bad.

Adrian couldn't remember anything else and we didn't talk about it because it bothered him more than it bothered us that he couldn't remember. He tried so hard and he simply couldn't. He was scared as well. He wondered he had come from. Jacob, still asleep rolled over to face me. Eventually he awoke. "Good morning."

He yawned. "How long have you been up?"

I frowned. "Like two hours."

"It's 7am."

"I know."

He pulled me closer to him. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm tiered and thirsty but…okay."

"Today's your birthday." He mocked. I scowled, he knew I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ugh! I know." He put his around me to try to comfort me. He placed his warm hand on my stomach.

"How's my baby?" He asked. He'd really gotten used to the idea now he was excited and that made me really happy.

"_Our_ baby is good."

He smiled his sweet smile. "That's great." He sat up and gave my stomach a kiss and then he stopped. He hovered and stayed still.

"What's wrong?" I panicked.

"Stop calm down, slow your heart rate."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"It's too frantic I can't hear."

"It's not exactly voluntary."

"I know just breath nothing is…wrong." I didn't like his hesitation it only told me there really was something wrong but I tried to calm down. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

"No."

"Shsh, whisper and you can hear it." I listened harder as he said but it was very hard to depict what he was making me listen to.

"What are we listening to?" I whispered.

"The babies' heart beat." Wait, did he say _'the baby's heart beat'_ or _'the babies' heart beat.'_ It sounded too similar.

"Baby or babies." I attempted to clarify.

* * *

**So we have Adrian remembering someone talking about the Volturi and Nessie child or children, ooohhh! Review and you shall have your answer. Please remember that I always have a surprise sooner or later so it's not what you think. I'm not saying it's going to be right away but soon, if that makes sense and it probably doesn't.**

**-toodles**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV****– Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– My first update of the year!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

He waited for a moment. "Babies." He murmured.

I stopped breathing for a minute. "I'm sorry what? I don't think I heard you." I heard him clearly.

"There are 2 heartbeats, one is very strong and the other faint but it's there. I can hear it."

I remained very silent and I listened. There was in fact one heart beat I tried to listen through it and….he was right there was a faint _'thump, thump'_. "I hear it." I said still in disbelief.

"It's not out of this world, my sisters are twins."

I nodded. "I guess not." I managed to choke out. "This is….unexpected."

"You're scared." He stated. I shook my head, I was lying and he knew better than to believe me. "It is unexpected but don't be pessimistic. We've made it this far…almost 3 months."

"6 to go." I muttered. 2. 2 babies. This should be interesting.

"Your aunts are probably jumping out of their seats, come on." He sat up and got out of bed. "Happy birthday!" He added with a sly smile.

"It's quite a birthday present."

"I know, I didn't even have to go to the store."

I giggled. "I thought I said I didn't want a present." I grumbled playfully.

"Not like you can give it back."

"I guess not."

Jacob was right my aunts were just about jumping out there seats. Adrian knew already, he heard and my dad had _that_ face which meant he did too. "This is hilarious." He said bitterly.

"Oh come on dad, they're not my genes. Clearly they aren't mine."

"Oh yeah it's my fault. Sorry I didn't pick the right one." He replied sarcastically. I couldn't contain a laugh.

"Not funny." My dad warned.

"You know what is funny, the fact that you all are playing mind games and us sane people are oblivious." Emmett grumbled.

"He's right." Alice added.

"Says the psychic." Rosalie teased. Jasper chuckled. "Jasper you're not too sane yourself, you can feel what everyone's feeling. That doesn't fall under the category either."

"Honey what's going on?" Esme asked. She tends to take the friendly approach.

"Edward?" My mom prompted.

"Twins." I whispered. Emmett burst out laughing.

"So NOT the right time." My dad hissed.

My mom looked a little shocked. "Well this is a surprise. Edward relax, she really can't help it."

"I know that but listen to this sentence. _My 10 year old daughter is married and having twins._ I'm just trying to wrap my head around it. It doesn't sound right on so many levels."

"I'm sorry dad."

"I'm not mad, like I said it's a bit hard to grasp that much information. There was a sequence of events to get to this point. My daughter is 10, married, not a virgin, and pregnant. Any father would react the same way.

"Right. Dad listen try to calm down. We can't really fix anything this way."

He sighed. "I suppose so."

I smiled and turned to Alice and Rose. It was time for a subject changer. "So tell me already, let's get this over with. When where and how many people?"

"Here, tonight with your friends."

I almost laughed. "You're kidding."

"I wish." Alice muttered. "Rose and Bella suggested something you'd enjoy and well here we are. We invited Scott, Julian, Kylie, Gabby, Kara, Nicole and Jordan and Elaine."

"Jordan? Elaine? Nicole? No way, how?" Now this was something I was going to enjoy something small and friendly.

"I called Jordan and he called Elaine. Gabby called Elaine." Jacob replied.

"Aww, thank you!" I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. I wanted my dad to keep his sanity.

"But first shall we let Carlisle confirm everything." My dad suggested. He could deny it all day but the idea of having grandchildren was growing on him. _Right dad?_ I asked mentally.

"Right." He replied.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was really looking forward to tonight, having all my friends together. Of course my family would be joining us. They pretended to eat dinner. Adrian joined us as well and Gabby being the sweet girl she is was happy to meet him.

"Aww, you're so cute." Gabby exclaimed.

"I prefer good looking." Adrian replied with a chuckle.

"How about handsome?" Elaine was surprisingly good with children.

He laughed. "That works."

Jordan and Elaine caught up with everyone. Jordan had gone home alone to and empty apartment and I felt so bad for him but he said it was fine he was well off alone. I didn't believe that for a minute. He had just gotten signed to work on a soundtrack for a movie in pre-production so after this he was going to work at the studio for a long time. Elaine was finishing her degree in NYU and was getting was going into law school. She seemed nice but she could make you cry in a debate round. Then there was Nicole who was living in Montana and going to doing her nursing training. Catching up with them was great, I had so much fun. We finished the night off with cake. It was about 11pm when everyone left. We were going out for coffee tomorrow. It was odd how after spending so long away from each other we were still really close friends. They were as much Jacob's friends as they were mine. They were our human friends and I couldn't have chosen another group even if some of them have issue, hence Kylie who hasn't uttered a word to Scott. It was so opportune. Alice had a vision right after they left.

Everyone asked what she saw. "I don't really know, I see us in…Volterra."

"Why would we go to Italy?" My dad said. It wasn't really a question it was more of a out loud thought.

"We have no motivation." Carlisle added.

"What was that?" My dad asked Alice. "Who was that?"

"It was another vision but it was choppy, someone was there, two people were there." She muttered absent minded.

"Stefan and Vladimir." Alice and my dad said in sync.

* * *

**Oooohhh! I wonder what's going to happen. Well not really because I pretty much know, lol. I love everyone's reviews keep them coming.**

**~toodles**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington****  
POV****– Nessie/(possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– Long and full of information!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

I remembered them very vaguely. Stefan and Vladimir, the Romans, they had come to join us when the Volturi made their appearance. Yes, they were the Romans. I wasn't the only one who had come to this realization, everyone quickly reminisced the memory of their stay at Forks.

Beside me Adrian looked out the window of the far wall. He breathed heavily. He soon began to sweat, his frame began to shake. I looked up to my dad. "Step back." He commanded and that immediate moment Jacob moved me out of the way.

Adrian ripped out of his clothing and in his place was a wolf, his wolf form had grown from the last time I'd seen him phase, he charged out the open back door. I looked back to my dad for explanation.

My family was as shocked as I was. Jacob took one step but my dad stopped him. "He will come back. First we need to piece things together." He was so serious, it sent a shiver up my back. That tone of his never meant anything good.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"It was them, the Romans, Stefan and Vladimir, they told him of the Volturi." That one sentence had a bit more information than anyone could handle.

"How?" Carlisle questioned.

"It was their voice I heard in his mind. Some how some way he's connected to them." He looked frustrated. "His mind exploded with flashes of memories that included them and from the looks of it more Quileute boys."

This caught Jacob's attention. "Where is this?"

My dad shrugged. "Not in Washington was all I could get. Something is not right. Felix was here for another reason back in July. It's coincidental, everything seems to be connected."

"And Alicia?" I added.

"And her, something is going on out there and we don't know about it." Carlisle joined in.

"What could it be?" Esme asked. This troubled us all. When things like this happen we tend to be over involved. It seems we're involved and we don't even know about it.

"Do you mean that those vampires have my people hostage? It seems like that's what you're saying. There are very few preteens in the running, back home, there are only 3. They are 9, 11 and 12. No one else is in the running. How many were there?"

"5 they are all around the age of Adrian."

"What are they like breeding them?" Rosalie said with a hint of sarcasm it seemed to improbable.

"They very well may be." Jasper said thoughtfully. "If I do recall the only situation in which it would involve The Romans and The Volturi is an exile of either group."

Carlisle's attention shifted to Jasper. "Of course it's known that they dream of defeating the Volturi."

"There are only two of them." Emmett said with a scoff.

"Exactly." My mother replied. "It makes all the sense of the world."

"Wait so what's everyone saying and how on earth did Adrian get involved?"

No had an answer for my question. We waited for so long until Jacob got up and said he was going after him but again my dad said no.

"Edward, you can't forbid me from doing anything. I have to know what the hell is going on. They are my people and my job is to protect them and quite frankly having some fucked up breeding center does not fall under that."

"He will come back if you pressure him he won't utter a word. He's trying to gather his thoughts and he's scared." My dad insisted.

"Scared of what?" my dad looked at him like the answer was obvious.

He sighed when Jacob didn't realize. "You and Nessie, he scared to come back because of you two."

"Me! Why?" I asked. In which scenario would he be scared of me, I've never killed a fly.

"He scared to look you in the eye because he has remembered something that is…unforgivable. He knows why he's here and he can't bear to look you in the eye. With Jacob it's not only shame but pure fear."

"Wh-What did he do? I don't get it." I confessed. My dad was so serious I couldn't really decipher what his thoughts were how he was reacting.

"He'll return soon." My dad insisted.

"You've been saying that for the past hour, where is he?" Jacob demanded.

"Edward we're losing it here, I think he needs to be brought back." Rosalie added.

My dad shook his head. "He'll come on his own."

We waited until midnight. My dad finally said he was on his way back. My mother went outside and left clothes for him on the edge of the forest behind our house.

10 minutes later he was back. He walked in and his face of a child looked tortured, sad confused and full of shame. "I think we need to talk." Jacob's anger was so evident Adrian flinched back. I took Jacob's hand and pulled him down next to me, he complied reluctantly.

Adrian nodded. "I didn't know." He choked out. "I didn't remember anything, please believe me."

No one except for my dad knew what was going on. We waited for him to continue. This was stressing me out. "My mom lives in Montana but I think we used to live in Washington." He began.

"You think?" Emmett asked.

"I was like one, I heard we used to live there. And a little over 10 years ago my mom encountered some people. She had no money no husband and no home. Those two men took her in, in return for….I don't know if there is a word for it. They told her she simply had to have more children."

"That's sick." Jasper muttered. It was a shock to us all.

"She had 5 boys and girl. All of which's fathers are unknown. My bothers and sister are not children of those two men. I don't remember much I was small. I remember that they used to put ideas into my head that one day I would be something great. I didn't get it it but they said that I was to be a part of something but that I would have to wait until I was of use to them. Then a few a couple of weeks before I went to La Push people started to arrive, lot's of them. It was odd, they never ate or drank and they gave us me and my siblings looks of doubt but the two men always reassured them. We knew, my siblings and I that they were something different but they wouldn't allow us to question them, they not until I was of use. But frequently they told me of the Volturi of Aro. They said that they were bad people and they robbed them from what was theirs and that one day I would help them regain their place. That they were good people and that they would make everything better. Make their people live like back then where things were done the original way the right way. I didn't understand it back then and I still don't but they were very passionate people." This implied something very bad. This implied that my family and Denali were in danger, those two had come to the conclusion that we were bad.

"Then the two men brought a woman home, a real human she was really pretty about your age, an artificial reddish shade of hair and brown eyes, her race was undefined, Asian and white, a little of everything maybe. She was of use to them."

"Alicia." I said in disbelief. She lied, and a good job at it she did, I ate it all up.

Adrian nodded. "Alicia, they had a plan and I was plan b. The men, Stefan and Vladimir," We all knew it was them he talking about the whole time but the names still hit us all pretty hard. "They had a plan, I'm not too sure how but they found someone you cared about and they sent her to go get his attention. I'm sure they have your life story everyone you've met everything that's happened. It was well thought out, it was a very discrete way to get to know you a bit better, with details but she couldn't do it. She came to us with nothing to offer except that the pack had a new Alpha and that you two were together. The information they had gotten of you, the life story had no details just where you went to school things like that. They let me know everything about you and they said my only job was to bring you back and if I didn't I would die. I had to bring you dead or alive. I didn't know how to take the threat I was almost sure he wouldn't kill me but then I remembered I hadn't seen Alicia since she had returned, she could be dead. So then they said I had to learn to phase first, I didn't know what they were talking about and frankly neither did they. They just said I was around the age where I had to learn how and they only knew that anger triggered it so…." He looked down and he shed a few tears. The room was so silent, no one moved or talked. "So, Stefan gathered all of the people who had come to stay with us. There were about 25 close to 30. They all had distinct red rimmed eyes. Vladimir took my mother and basically threw her into the mob of those monsters. Stefan told me to defend her to get her out of their. At first my body wouldn't comply but soon I was the first of my brothers to phase. Stefan held back my brothers who were only a year or two younger than I, he let me go and I attacked the one closest to her but I didn't stand a chance, I thought I was going to die but I didn't give up. I was thrown and I was hit and bruised and cut until I apparently hit my head at the base of a tree and was unconscious. I guess Stefan and Vladimir didn't let them kill me, instead I woke up in a forest alone and cold and in a wolf's body. I didn't remember a thing and if I did I don't think I would've complied with their orders, Nessie I'm so sorry."

I barely heard his apology. I was stuck in my own world. It was so much to take in. No one moved and no one said a word. But everyone knew that as always we've been thrown into something we wish we weren't a part of. Everything that he had just told us proved our theory. It seemed like they were recreating the 'army' we had back when I was a child, only bigger and definitely more lethal.

"So wait let's get this right," Emmett began. "Stefan and Vladimir plan to overthrow the Volturi's reign."

"Evidently that's the plan." My father answered, but he seemed to be lost in thought.

"They have bred tribal wolves." Alice checked.

"It seems." Jacob replied bitterly.

"Alicia lied." My mother added.

"She was." Jacob replied.

"Felix was here for another reason entirely then." Jasper said.

"I guess so." Rosalie muttered. "They also planned to take Nessie?"

"Yes." Carlisle answered. "Apparently they aren't too fond of us either. If I know them and I do, they have the best of the best. We all may think that the only threat lies within that walls of Volterra but there are nomads who have remarkable talents. Talents we've never heard of."

My dad cut in. "Some better than Chelsea, Alec and Jane. They simply refuse to join the Volturi which would come in the favor of Stefan and Vladimir, they want the best and if they can't have then they will destroy it. They know we would never join them, neither would Denali or the pack. We may not like it but the Volturi has succeeded it in keeping everything under control, there is reasons why the Romans are no longer in reign." My dad said now out of his train of thought.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, they have a different ideology. To them it's either that way or it's the wrong way. Apparently the Volturi is the wrong way. They know, along with the pack and Denali, we have some of the best of the best, our power is great and joined with the Volturi it would be almost unstoppable. Of course it's only a theory but if they plan to do this right I would think that they wouldn't take the chance."

"Meaning they wish to destroy us?" Esme asked in a small voice.

"The good old _'join or die'_ ultimatum." My dad clarified.

"So they're using them, they are using the descendants for their pleasure." Jacob hissed.

"They know you would never do anything against them," My dad said. "They are counting on that if we go to battle you will protect them and it'll give them time to finish us off."

"So wait." Rosalie interjected. "They wanted to use Nessie as a joint cause so we would fight them and get rid of us. They're good, they know there is no way both the pack and us would fight them unless they take the cause we have in common."

"Good thing their only flaw was Adrian's conscience." My dad said smiling at him in an assuring way.

"I honestly didn't know but my brothers and my sister are there they don't deserve that." Adrian insisted.

"Wait a minute you have a grandfather." Jacob exclaimed.

"Don't we all?"

"No a grandfather that gave your mother the ability to carry on the Quileute blood, her father was one of our fathers. Did she ever tell you about her dad?" he asked.

"No, I think she lived with her aunt."

"Well this is a hell of a situation. The Volturi is at risk for an overthrow." Emmett said with a sigh.

"Stefan has a certain talent, not anything that would be needed frequently, but he is able to persuade people to see things his way and if he's got 30 of the best at his side there is a problem and if we don't do something we're going to get stuck in the middle whether we like it or not. It's going to come down to the Romans or the Volturi, the covens and nomads will pick their sides and if the Romans can get to the best out there in time they will have the upper hand. Everyone is going to want to survive. As far as I know the Volturi is oblivious to what's going on." Carlisle added.

"Felix was here and not for us, they suspect something and they are right too, we need to pick our side though I think it's evident, but in the end we need the winning side if we want to survive." Alice said. "The Romans will have no mercy on those who are left much less us, they think of it a treachery. I think at some point they are going expecting us to return their favor by joining them."

"We have to protect Nessie because if they get their hands on her they know we will fight at no end to get her back risking our existence." My dad said in a rushed hard voice.

"We have to protect her and do something conspicuously. We can't let them know we know. And the thing is that I'm blind as long as they have those boys with them. I can't see a thing." Alice said almost in a whined voice. "What I saw of the Romans was so unclear, they were in a wooded area, probably a forest in Montana. I saw them gathered and they called out to a group of people, vampires. Then everything disappeared, I don't even understand what it means. The first one was extremely clear, we were in Volterra."

My dad stood. "I think we know what we have to do." We nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Okay you guys I know this is a bit hard to follow but I think I simplified it as much as possible. If you don't get it I understand it's my own original ploy and sometimes it makes sense to me but to everyone else so just give it a chance read and if you need some clarification just tell me and I will do some clarification in the next chapter because if one person needs then you may not be the only one.**

**Leave your LoViNg reviews!!**

**~toodles**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/ (possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– OME, thank you all for the reviews i'm very satisfied with the following chapters including this one so i hope you like!!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Dad, are seriously going to Italy?" I asked because that was what he was hinting

Jacob shook his head. "There are a number of reasons I'm not going. First of all it's like vampire heaven there and second of all Adrian's sibling and I can't and won't allow their stay there. They are my brothers I am Alpha, it is my job to protect them. I'm not going."

"Well I'm not either, I'm not leaving him." I put in. There was no way he was staying here without me, there was no chance. I don't care what anyone says.

"Nessie, this is hard for me to say but I think you're going to be safer in Italy." Jacob tried to compromise but I wasn't having.

"I don't care. I'm not going without you. Remember I married into your family, they are my family as well." I reminded him. "You're my husband and, pardon me, but there is no chance in hell I'm going anywhere without you."

I heard my dad sigh. "Okay look, you can't stay here. I'm not letting you stay here alone with just Jacob he is one person he can't protect you like we can."

"Well then help him because I promise I'm not going anywhere without him."

"You're not obliged to do a thing, just give me a couple days to figure it out. We'll leave once they are free."

My father nodded. "Fine, we'll leave Tuesday morning, in 4 days. That'll give us time to get Tanya, Eleazar, Kate, Carmen and Garrett here."

"Good. Adrian I need you to understand something –" Jacob began

"I'm sorry." He said in a panicked voice.

Jacob smiled. "Relax, kid, I'm not mad but if you want your brothers and sister back you're going to need to calm down and tell me Exactly where they are."

Adrian closed his eyes as if trying to remember. "It was near a lake, we lived in a cabin near a lake in the forest maybe not a lake maybe a river. I remember it was near a town called Sanders County."

"Flathead river just east of Flathead County, I know what you're talking about." Carlisle affirmed.

My dad nodded. "I do too but they won't give in so easily. It's not going to happen, the Romans are very intense. There is no way those 6 leave without a fight."

"We can't leave them, that is out of the question." Jacob said.

"Maybe, you say that there can be an Alpha who's not supposed to be Alpha like Sam." My dad started.

"What are you talking about?"

"They phase but your pack can't communicate them but maybe Adrian can. Adrian can phase and the Romans won't expect a get away so by the time they notice they'll be far away, tell them to meet us here in Oregon it'll be Tuesday by the time they get here and we'll leave with them to Italy."

Jacob shrugged. "You think like a wolf."

"I try." My dad replied with a chuckle.

"Good, okay so Adrian can you do that? It's the only way we can't go personally. Tell them to say you will go out to hunt or for a run and tell them to bring your sister, the oldest will bring her."

"Peter." Adrian replied. "He's just a little over a year younger than I."

"Tell them not to go to Washington, to run along the borders of Idaho and circle around to Oregon, tell them they'll feel lost but they need to let their instinct guide them." Adrian nodded. He seemed much older than 12 year old. "Separate yourself from me and from everyone, find them you may have to wait until they phase but they will eventually and give them this instructions, tell them they must follow them thoroughly, if you find them tonight the better they must be here by Tuesday."

"Okay, I'll tell them." He was still stricken.

Jacob kneeled down and put his hands on his shoulders. "Adrian, it's going to be okay." Adrian nodded and before he left Jacob patted him on the back. He looked like…..like such a father. It made me smile. My babies were going to have a wonderful father.

He came over to sit next to me. I leaned into him and he put his arm around my shoulders. "You okay?" I nodded silently. "Don't worry; it's not good for you."

I smiled. "I can't help it. I hope they can get away without harm, they're just children."

"They're not much younger than you." He said with a chuckle.

"You're funny, so funny. But seriously they're going to be okay, right?"

He rubbed my shoulder. "I think they will be. I think they can do it."

I sighed. "I hope so. There is just so much going on. I never expected the Romans to step up like that. They want us to join them or we die. It makes sense our family is well varied with talents the pack's loyalty to us is also at a great advantage. Denali is also very powerful. It seems like it's going to be the World War of the vampires. I don't want it to get to that. I don't think I can handle that."

He kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry about it now. Once we get to Italy we can worry because if they don't have a plan we're all officially screwed."

I scoffed. "They always have a plan. I'm sure Aro has a plan for this."

"That's my point."

I soon fell asleep and I felt him carry me into our bed. I felt his warmness and I curled up into it. When I felt him pull away I woke up. It was already 3pm. I had fallen asleep around 4am. This was ridiculous I had been asleep for almost 12 hours. "Jacob! You should've woken me, I don't think this much sleep is good for me."

He smiled. "Sorry." He mocked. "Adrian's home, he just came in. Poor kid is wiped out."

"I'm hungry." I kinda blurted out.

He chuckled. "I figured, maybe your mom cooked something." I put on some sweats seeing nothing out of my closet fit. Jacob showered and got dressed.

In kitchen sat everyone. They actually sat in the large dining room. They were discussing theories. Mostly all involving a battle in Italy. The just was the Romans want the power back and we and the Volturi are in the way. Adrian was asleep so I asked dad what happened this morning with him.

"They had to go into Idaho but they are running along the border, they're making good time, the last time Adrian checked they were a fourth way here. The sister is fine and I'm sure it won't be long until the Romans realize their disappearance. Alice is keeping watch. She can see once they are gone."

"That's good." I said as I poured myself a glass of OJ and took out a bowl of cereal, Jacob did the same. My mom didn't make food after all. We sat at the table and ate while they talked.

"Carlisle." I began. He refused to be called grandfather. "This has never happened before?"

He shook his head no. "They've held their supremacy ever since I can remember. Obviously it has had to have happened at least once before when the Volturi took it from the Romans."

"If we can get to Stefan and Vladimir and finish them, then eventually their army will fall apart due to the lack of leadership. They are smart they will get the nomads of the Americas, all the way down to South America but they know no control and they follow no one's orders, they are mavericks. They can easily fall apart." Jasper was quite the man to have in your army, he thinks of every single possibility, every flaw.

Emmett joined in. "I don't doubt that but they can't be easy to get to and that easy to kill."

Rose nodded. "They're centuries old, I'm sure it's not that easy."

The conversation lasted not only for the rest of the day but everyday until the day of our departure we kept thinking about how we could nip this, everything we thought of was so difficult to accomplish. Finally around 5am Jacob gently shook me away.

"They're here." He whispered. I got up and followed him outside where Adrian and all my family were.

"They've sent someone to follow the trail, we have to leave immediately." Alice whispered.

A few seconds later five small wolves emerged with a small girl around 3 years old. She was adorable. As soon as they were close enough my mom took her in her arms. The wolves were distinct shades of gray.

Adrian still as a wolf approached what looked like the oldest, Peter.

Once we got them dressed and re-assured them we wouldn't harm them they walked into the house. The held many similarities with Adrian but Peter had blue eyes and his skin was a lot lighter than all his siblings, Jamie had brown hair and brown eyes, Henry Had black hair and dark green eyes, Aaron very light brown hair and a hint of tan in his skin, Zach the youngest head a head full of unruly curls.

Carlisle explained what we were going to do and where we were going. They agreed solely because Adrian did.

"Here's the thing, we aren't your parent's therefore we can't legally take you out of the country but we will forge passports. Ana will be with Edward and Bella. Adrian will be with Jacob and Nessie. There are five couple, you 5 pick your 'parents' for the trip. There is Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, Jacob and Nessie and Esme and myself."

The oldest Peter chose Emmett and Rose. The next one Jamie chose Esme and Carlisle, Henry chose Alice and Jasper, Aaron chose my mom and dad and the youngest of the 5, Zach chose Jacob and I.

The girls agreed with Garrett and Eleazar, they would wait for our return, they would keep watch. By the time we returned we would have a game plan, hopefully.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soon we were at the Airport. Not only would we get each child through to Italy but we were responsible for them for the time being. I found quite funny. Everyone was playing mom and dad when in the cases of Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice they had never had a kid. Jacob and I weren't exceptions but we had practice with Adrian. People stared at us when we walked together at the airport. It was ridiculous, the amount of heads that turned. Well to give them a chance there were like 18 people walking together, the 10 of us with 7 children and I was pregnant, we were bound to get the looks of someone.

We took up the back corner of the airplane. 2 rows of 5 in the middle and 2 rows of 4 on the left side. The plane ride was approximately 13 hours long. I was not very comfortable, I tried to sleep but I could only sleep for so long. By the time we landed it was about 7pm in Firenze.

We took like 5 taxis to Volterra, I can see why large families don't go on vacations, it makes sense. Finally we were dropped off at the gates of Volterra by then it was almost 9pm. We were greeted by none other than Felix.

The large amount of people didn't fail to shock Felix. He was especially shocked to see Jacob and the younger wolves. "I don't get it, what are you doing here? Six of you are not allowed within theses walls." Jacob growled and Felix returned the gesture.

"We've come to see Aro." Carlisle stated.

His eyes shifted to me. "Renesmee is it? Funny…_really_ funny." Again he growled and Felix's smile faded.

"Felix, save us this…whatever this is and take us to Aro. Of course if you want the Romans to take over then gladly we'll leave." My dad was so straight forward, we needed straight forward.

"Follow me, the mongrels stay out here."

"No." For some odd reason words just flow freely and I don't seem to have control over them.

"Oh for goodness sake, you can't serious." Felix noticed why I had said what I said. "They are not allowed here."

"I'm serious, they come, they're children and I'm sure Jacob can deal without being provoked. I think you want him there." I retorted.

He sighed. "Fine, let me warn the guard." He stepped away and made a quick phone call.

"Nessie." My dad warned. "Watch your words. They still have the upper hand here."

"Sorry, I just kind of said it. I won't do it again."

Jacob put his arm around me. With his other hand he held Zach's hand. "Let's not get ourselves killed, now." He whispered in my ear.

"Follow me and if someone attack's I'm in no way liable, we don't have dogs in Volterra." Felix led us through the empty streets of Volterra, it was very early in the morning and everyone was still asleep. It was late at night and the people on the streets were sparse, he didn't go through many of the confusing paths.

When we walked in we weren't attacked but I was sure there were many who had to hold back. Felix led us straight into a large room where Aro waited, his guards surrounded Caius and Marcus, and they hung back as Aro approached us. "This is a surprise, much unexpected. I would've never thought I'd see you here."

"It's not under the greatest circumstances." Carlisle informed him.

Aro's face remained unchanged. "I suppose not." His eyes shifted to me, he ignored Jacob's low growl. "Interesting." He murmured. I knew exactly what he was referring to. "The Cullen family never fails to surprise."

"What are they doing here?" Caius said in a low hiss. He walked closer and he gestured toward the 8 odd balls, Jacob, Ana and the 6 wolves/kids.

Aro smiled "No need to fret Caius, I'm sure their presence is justified."

"It's the Romans." My father finally said. "It's a very long, too long, story. The point is that they haven't given up and these children were destined to play a role in their plans."

For the first time all three of their faces became worried and shocked. "They have gathered the nomads of the Americas, the best out there what you don't have." My father continued. "It's not another one of their useless attempts, they have a plan a very well thought out plan, almost without a flaw."

"How can you guarantee this?"

"57." Alice whispered "I see there are 57 of them not including Stefan and Vladimir. They come from different parts of the North and South America. Some are nomads and others are complete covens. They have obtained the Coven from Mexico and…they have Karin and Georgina." Just the mentions on these names made Aro's faces harden. Of course I had no idea what it was about. She held out her hand for Aro who gladly took it despite Jasper's hesitation.

"The sisters from Haiti," Aro murmured in disbelief. "Those two are unstoppable."

Apparently it was not only I that was confused. Marcus was the one who dared to ask.

"They are two sisters from Haiti, their gifts are unbelievable. Their gifts are a sort of paralyzer. Karin paralyzes the mind and Georgina the body. The catch is that it is only done only on up to 3 people at a time. Karin invades your mind and you become a walking corpse, you have no free will, you stop thinking and you have no purpose. Georgina can paralyze your body and you stop moving and you have absolutely no control, your mind is there but the body will not respond." Carlisle said.

"The coven from Mexico is also rich in talent. I fail to see how they were persuaded." Marcus murmured.

"I fail to see what _they_ have to do in this." Caius said looking down at the children

"They took a girl from the reservation. They bred her like an _animal_ shortly after your departure. You gave them the inspiration." Jacob hissed but Aro didn't seem to understand. "_'Guard Dogs'_" He quoted.

Ana yawned in my mothers arms. "Perhaps we should give them a place to rest."

"You offer those accommodations?" Jasper asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"They give the palace a homey feel." Aro replied.

He waved Felix over. "Take them to the room upstairs."

"I don't think so." Jacob quickly cut it.

"Well my furry friend I assure you, you need not to doubt me. They will remain unharmed as will you all." Aro said approaching us. My heart quickened.

Jacob's jaw clenched. "I have all the reason to doubt you."

"That was 10 years ago. I don't have the same intentions. I see our dear Renesmee has grown into a beautiful young woman. A young woman expecting children, yours I suppose." Aro stepped closer but Jacob put himself between us. I swallowed and my heart continued to quicken. "Of course, I have guaranteed you I mean no harm but I won't test your limits."

I don't know if it was the intensity of it all or the trip but all of a sudden the room spun and then it disappeared all together.

* * *

**There you have it! They are finally in Volterra. Along with your review I want an answer for my question. Ethan or Jesse? Just include the name in your review I can't always guarantee it's a good thing or a bad thing, its something. I have narrowed it down to those two but it's hard to choose so I'm letting you all take control. **

**-toodles.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/ (possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– The winner was Ethan!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I woke up in a bed that wasn't my own. It took me a while to realize where I was and who I was with. I squinted and I looked up at the ceiling, the room was dimly lit and Jacob hovered over me. I almost saw the rush of relief run through him when I opened my eyes. "Thank goodness." He breathed.

I smiled weakly. "Remind me of what happened."

"You fainted on me."

"Sorry." I whispered. "Are they okay? My babies?" I bit my lip and sat up in bed.

He nodded. "They're fine, Carlisle said it was stress and the length of the trip but you're fine and they are too."

"Where are the children?"

He gesture to the couch where Henry and Zach slept. On the chair was Peter. Jamie and Aaron were on the love seat and Ana was on the other side of the bed. "They fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. You've only been out for an hour."

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked.

"The kids?" I nodded. "I don't know right now, they're mother is dead and they are 7 children in need of a family. The boys can handle themselves, I can see that but Ana needs someone and someone who can give her love and time and I doubt that's us. Maybe one of the guys' wife's will take her in. We have to get through this first and then we can figure out what to do with them."

"I guess, I mean I think it will be a while before we have time to figure that out."

He nodded. "I'm sure. So are you okay? Do you feel okay?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'm totally fine."

"Good because your parents freaked out a little."

"I'm okay." I scooted over to make room for him. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me. "So what happened after…"

"They continued to talk about it and Alice saw something else." He looked worried. "Their numbers have grown and then all of a sudden they disappeared."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

He nodded. "I know. Get some sleep it'll be morning soon." I lied down beside him and rested my head on his chest. I think he eventually fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bright shown through the thick red curtains. I woke up and I saw that Ana had already been up, she walked around the bedroom and then settled for waking up her brothers.

Pretty soon everyone was awake. "How did you sleep?" I asked Jacob.

"I've had better. The whole sleeping in my mortal enemies…home wasn't too settling."

"Right."

"How about we go out for breakfast?"

"I know you don't like it here, I myself am not too fond of this place. We should go, I'm sure they don't have food here neither the boys nor Ana have eaten." I looked over to the group of boys who sat politely on the couch and love seat.

Behind the furniture, in the corner, there was a door. "Hey that have a bathroom." I said a bit surprised.

"I'm sure they need to tidy up once in a while." He mocked.

"Where do they come from?"

"What are talking about?"

"Your sarcastic remarks." I said with a giggle.

He smiled. "It's a gift."

"You're a funny funny man."

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom with my clothes. I was surprised to find a full stocked bathroom. I decided not to ponder about it. I showered and got dressed. I pulled my hair into a messy high ponytail. While I got ready my mom bathed Ana and the boys took turns after Jacob. The idea of having bathrooms and bedrooms seemed weird to me but I didn't protest. Finally everyone was ready, Volterra was chilly so we grabbed sweaters. Everyone was still on edge, no one trusted them.

We found a local coffee-type shop. "_Come potrei aiutarla?_" A middle aged woman asked. I realized I didn't know Italian I knew French and Spanish not Italian.

I looked over to Jacob. "Don't look at me, I don't know what she said."

I smiled nervously. "Um…_Usted habla Espanol?_" I decided Spanish was closer to Italian than French of English.

"_La capisco, che lei amerebbe ordinare? Entiendo._" She smiled. "_Se poquito Espanol?_"

I made it easy on her. I pointed it all out. "_Gracias._" I thanked her.

"_Ritornero col suo ordine._" Something about our order, I figured she said she would return with our orders.

"That was hard." I said once she left.

"Yeah, good thing you were here I would've not said anything at all, I don't remember anything I learned in high school except for,_ Me llamo Jacob._"

"So what are we going to do?" Adrian asked finally uttering a word.

Jacob sighed. "I don't know. I guess we'll see." Once we had our breakfast and paid we walked around a little before returning to my family.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all gathered with my family in the same room as yesterday. "You've never seen them in action they are as lethal as Jane and Alec." Aro insisted.

"So there is no way they can be killed?" My father asked.

Aro shrugged. "Perhaps there is but everyone who's tried has never lived to tell about it. They keep to themselves but they are not too fond of us. Neither is the coven from Mexico they hold a grudge against us after the whole newborn army elimination ordeal."

"So what exactly do we do?"

"Why are you here?" Marcus asked in a rush. "Honestly if I were you I wouldn't have warned us."

"Firstly, that's the point you are not us. Secondly, I think it's clear we are safer here than anywhere else, they search for my daughter. They know if they get a hold of her both my family and the pack will fight for her, they wanted to get rid of us to prevent this from happening."

"Ah, I see. You aren't on their side you aren't on our side, very well thought out. I must say you are a remarkable group of creatures." Aro said with a smirk though not even he could hide the uncertainty he felt.

"I assure you we appreciate your coming here to warn us."

"You can say we chose the lesser of the two evils." Jasper said. "You've held control over everyone and done a….more or less fair job at it."

"Why thank you." Aro replied.

"We didn't say we liked you. We said you were better than they are." Emmett clarified.

"Note taken," Marcus replied.

The sound of vibration filled the room. It was my dad, he picked it up. "Yes."

"I'm sort of in the middle of something." It was a female voice….familiar. _'Is Jacob with you?'_ "He is." He replied. _'I'm in La Push something has happened. Jared needs to speak to him immediately. I know where you but its important'_ Tanya! Now I remember. "Tanya, what happened?" _'It's not my story to tell' _"He's right here." He got the phone and passed it over to Jacob.

"Hello." He answered nervously.

'_They were here.'_

"Who, Jared, who was there?"

'_The Romans, they came looking for children. They know we know.'_

Jacob had told the pack about everything a little bit before we left. "When?"

'_Last night, they didn't find anyone but they settled for leaving their mark on the reservation. They hunted on our lands and they….' _He hesitated. Everyone froze, even Aro Marcus and Caius. _'We lost him….­­­­..Ethan.' _He whispered the name.

* * *

**That's what the voting was for to see who would die, Jesse or Ethan. I warned that it had a probability of not being a good thing. I realize some people read it fast so to clear things up. Ethan was one of the youngest members of the pack, his fiancée is Kara. I'll leave you with that, ENJOY!!**

**Ps. I just was The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, VERY long but worth it. It was such a touching story I recommend it. **

**-toodles**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/ (possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note**** – I adore all the reviews i've gotten, YAY i passed the 200 mark, keep them comming, the inspire me * -***

* * *

**Chapter 18**

My mouth literally dropped. How could this happen? Jacob was a little out of it too. "We lost him meaning?" But he and I and everyone in the room knew what he meant.

"_We tried but he didn't make it. He died, Jacob."_

"God damn it! How the hell did that happen?"

Jared took a deep breath. _"I…we didn't know they were here. It was him who found them here. It was those two Romans and some other leeches. They came out of no where, we weren't expecting it. I'm so sorry."_

"Don't say that to me? Firstly it's not your fault and secondly….I'm not the one you should be sorry for." He was right it was Kara who was heart broken. "How did it happen?"

"_It was Stefan. Jacob I don't know what to tell you."_

"How is she?" he meant Kara, I felt so bad for her. Had she been before me I wouldn't know what to say to her. What could you say to a woman who just lost their fiancée?

"_Miserable."_

"How many humans did they kill?"

"_5…..I'm sorry we tried we managed to get rid of 3 of the 7 that came. It was all we could do, they came in the midst of darkness, they inconspicuously got a hold of them and they fed in the forest. The police are 'searching' for them but we know. We saw them feed."_

"I'll be home a soon as I can, I guarantee this won't happen again." With that he shut the phone.

No dared to say a word. "Those lands are still considered ours, they went into our territory. Doesn't that count for something?" Emmett asked breaking the silence.

"I can't lose anyone else, I have to return." Jacob insisted.

"They won't be coming back for a battle that was their way of making themselves known, they've officially challenged you all they have left to do is officially challenge –" Alice was cut off my Aro.

"Us, they have to challenge us."

"Master," The door was opened in a rush and someone by the name of Demitri walked in.

"What is it?"

"There has been a…….incident." He held a paper in his hands. It was folded and sealed. Behind him Felix entered with a girl in tow.

Demitri approached Aro with his head bowed and handed him the paper. "They killed her parents as she watched." She was a small frightened Italian girl. "She saw and she knows."

He read in silence, only my dad knew what the letter said.

"Master, what do we do with her?" Demitri asked.

Aro looked up from the note. "She's yours." He said coldly. I knew what that meant.

It was silent for a minute, even the children remained silent. "What's the date and what's the place?" My dad asked.

"October, 3. At _Sentiero di Luna, _Moon path. It's where we conquered them all those centuries ago. It would be customary for it be there." Aro answered.

"It's our battle as well." Jacob added. "They invaded our lands, they fed from our people and they killed one of my brothers."

"I understand and if you wish we could send for them, I think in the end we need the help." I had never seen Aro with a hint of desperation everyone was as shocked as I was.

"This isn't about helping you this is about justice and only that, under no other circumstances would we join you."

"I have expressed my awareness of that but if we want to win, if we want to live we can't not fight under these circumstances." Aro insisted.

"I don't trust you."

"You don't have to but you cannot win this battle on your own and neither can we. Do you want to lose any more members of your pack or do you want to trust me. Believe me this isn't an easy task but I refuse to give up the power we've had over centuries. I won't have that and as it seems I need your help and you need mine or we will all perish."

Jacob stared him down, he didn't give an answer right away. "Consider this a truce but nothing more."

"That's all I ask, we have 4 days and 3 nights to prepare to organize ourselves."

"69." Alice had been keeping a close eye on them. She would get continuous visions, "The coven from Toronto and the Yucatan, the nomads from Brazil along with Mary and Randall. They obtained the Irish coven, Amun and Kebi, Charles and Makena." All of these names seemed familiar they had once joined with against the Volturi. "Benjamin, Alistar and the Amazonians refused. With that they have all of the vampires in the Americas that are worth anything. Of course that would be excluding Denali and Benjamin, Tia, Nahuel his aunt, and the Amazons."

"Is that all?" Marcus asked cautiously. The stress was apparent within all three of them.

"They are working on Jaymaya."

Marcus scoffed. "She takes orders from no one, she would never join, not them not us."

"What is her gift?" I asked quietly.

Marcus' eyes shifted to me. "She plays with your mind. Her gift is something like that of Jasper's and Jane's gift. Her gift is to make you think what she wants you to think. She can simply make people turn on each other. You can see why she would be indispensable. We shouldn't worry. She won't do it, especially not for Stefan." I decided not to ask anything else.

"We have a jet, we can send for who you like." Aro said to Jacob. "It can land in Port Angeles and they can be here by tonight."

"I appreciate that." I could see that Jacob was a mess of emotions. "I'll talk to them and tell them who will come and who won't. Like I said I don't trust you I don't trust them I won't leave the reservation unattended, only 12 including me."

Aro nodded. "That's fine."

"Tanya, her sisters, Eleazar and Garrett will be coming as well." My dad added.

"Very well. Our Guard is composed of 27 in addition with us who makes 30 and 10 reserves which will stay here. If we want to win we have to put everyone in, as much as we don't want to because we will lose this battle. Once we have everyone here we have to organize everything, we don't have much time." He sounded a bit worried and that worried me, Aro doesn't get worried but he sees that this is not a game anymore.

"Nahuel!" Alice said putting everyone out of their seats. "He's on his way, word got to him and he's on our side. He will be here soon with his aunt."

"The more help the better. We can't take any chances. "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aro was right; by midnight Denali had arrived with the Pack. Jacob ordered Jesse to stay for obvious reasons, he's the youngest, with him stayed Brandon and Joshua, the other younger ones. Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Kyle, Kevin and Chris were allowed to come. Jesse was not happy he was one of the guys who'd been closest to Ethan he wanted to be here but Jacob prohibited him. Gwen was probably overjoyed that Jesse wasn't allowed to come.

All 16 of them were escorted by the guard to the palace. The pack had a dozen members and 13 were Denali and my family. The guard was composed of 27 plus Aro, Marcus, Caius. That made 49 plus Nahuel and his aunt, Benjamin and Tia would come as well. That was 52 it was not nearly enough they had 69. Plus like Jacob Aro wouldn't leave Volterra unattended he would leave the 'reserves.' It seemed we would have to do recruitment of our own.

Late that night Aro contacted a coven from North Africa and a large coven from France and another from Spain. Four nomads from Asia are arriving tomorrow night. I was beginning to feel about better about the situation.

Jacob didn't get up to greet them until morning. I didn't think they stayed here because there scent wasn't here. Denali was here I was sure. I woke up and realized he was awake the whole time watching me sleep.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "He died, Nessie and I wasn't there to help, I wasn't there and I….I feel –"

"_Don't_ it's not your fault, what were you going to do if you were there?"

"He was 22 and he died, he was going to get married and he died. I can't help but feel a bit responsible. I'm Alpha I should've been there and I wasn't."

"Jacob it happened we live in a world where things happen and I feel awful for what happened but you're not to blame."

He sighed. "They're staying in a hotel near the square. I'm taking the kids to meet them, are you coming?" His plan was to get me busy so that I wouldn't try to convince him.

"This is not over you can't blame yourself."

"I'm leaving." He warned.

I scowled. "Fine, but I'm not letting this go." I warned.

"I didn't think you would."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We arrived at the hotel by noon. They had the two Deluxe Suites that the hotel offered. I guess the Volturi really want to keep them happy.

When they saw me more than one was shocked. "Wow, it's been a long time." Embry murmured.

Jacob introduced the children. "Here they are Adrian, Peter, Zach, Henry, Aaron and Jamie. This is Ana."

"I've met this one before." Kevin said referring to Adrian.

"He was the wolf you all found in the reservation. They are his brothers and sister." Jacob replied.

"So what are we doing here exactly, because I don't think it was covered in the five minutes of discussion we had?" Paul said.

"We have to join them." Jacob's voice sounded like it hurt to say it. "There is no choice, they owe us the death of our people and it won't go unpunished. Ethan died, actually he was killed and that is why we are here to make justice. If we don't do this The Romans will take over and I won't have that. They don't like us, they will not make rules to benefit us and by the looks of it when they are in charge we will die. I have a family, you all do. We come here as an alliance, please don't anything stupid this isn't our place this is there's and we're not against them so don't fight them."

"How long are we staying here?" Kyle asked.

"It ends the night of October 3. We have 4 nights to get organized don't take orders from them take them from me and no one else, they have no right to tell you a thing." Jacob's whole speech was monotone.

Jared stood up. "Jacob we're sorry we didn't do anything more, we couldn't."

"Jared, all of you actually, I'm not mad it happened and now we have to fix it. I have no right to be mad I am Alpha and I wasn't there when you needed me. I messed up and I can't make up for that but I have to try."

Paul came up to us. "This isn't your fault either, you weren't there and that's not your fault. It happened he's gone and……all we can do is try to make it okay."

Quil nodded. "That's why we're here to go back home and tell Kara Ethan didn't die for nothing. This isn't going to make it okay but at least we can end this and our people won't be at the risk of extinction. I get it, we all get it. If the Romans get reign we're dead."

"At least we've got motivation," Leah said "Our lives."

"And our families' lives," Seth added.

"We had better make history when we're dead, working with Mr. Vampire n' company to protect their reign it must count for something." Chris muttered.

"Thinking optimistically here, what are we going to do with _them_ when this is over? No offense kids." Collin asked.

"The boys are going to be okay, I think. They'll go back to the reservation and we'll figure out where they'll live. Ana." He paused to look at her. "I don't know we'll find someone who is willing to take care of her but for now I think we need to make sure we live through next week."

"So are we training with them?" Brady asked.

"Unfortunately that is the plan. Tonight we're heading out to train with 56 vampires. I'm not pumped about it either. We'll all have to be patient and accepting."

"56?"

"Yes, they have 69 and we have 68 we don't exactly have the greatest numbers plus they have some sick talent. Paralyzers, mind freaks, the whole deal."

"This place is crawling with talented leeches, we have a chance." Kyle said.

"Yeah I would hope so but their army screams talent. They pick and chose the best of the best." Jacob replied.

"Are we going to die?" Leah asked bluntly, Jacob stayed silent, he didn't know how to answer the question.

This caught everyone's attention. "So hold up, we're going to die?" Kevin asked.

"This isn't something I want to do but we have to and we have to go in being realistic, let's just say we're going to be extremely lucky if we _all_ make it out alive." The room became silent, I wanted to scream. I didn't want him to go but I knew I couldn't take this away from him, he needed to do this. "The real question is are you willing to die protecting your own? Listen to this and listen carefully, on the surface we are in alliance with them. But when you take a look at the big picture we're fighting for our own. If the Romans get power we die, our families are left unprotected. They despise us because we went against them. It's true the Volturi are not god's gift to the earth but they are the lesser evil, I hate to say it but they are fair and I am willing to die protecting my own if you're not then I cannot force you to fight a battle you don't want to fight. I'm not that kind of Alpha I won't force you but speak up now because when we're out there it's too late." He warned.

"We know what loyalty is." Leah began.

"We wouldn't have come into vampire heaven if we didn't." Brady continued.

Jared nodded. "We were all born into this and it will be a challenge to get out of this."

Paul plopped down on the couch. "You're not the only one with a family and you're not the only one with a conscience."

Seth smiled. "I think I speak for everyone when I say _'We're in this till our death'_"

"I know I am." Collin agreed.

"Man we know the risks and we'll take our chances out there with the leeches.' Embry joined in.

No one seemed to disagree.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is ridiculous there is no reason why I can't go." I had pled my case for about an hour now.

"Nessie, I really don't want you there. Don't be stubborn about this, I will be back tonight."

"Jacob I need to know that you're going to be okay." My voice cracked. "I need to know that you're going to back, I need proof that you're going to survive, that I won't be alone when this is over because if I can't see that you have a chance I can't let you go." I sniffled trying to contain my tears.

He put his warm hands on either side of my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs. "I will come back no matter what. I'm going to come back I promise you that I will come back from this. I swear my babies will have a father. Do you trust my word?"

I nodded. "I trust you but I need to see."

He kissed my forehead. "Fine." He breathed. His arms wrapped around me. He kept me from losing it.

* * *

**How did you like it? IDK when I'm doing the battle maybe the big 2 – 0, that sounds good and for some reason I'm going to post a soundtrack to the battle because I will be listening to certain songs because they inspire me, LOL. I don't really type without music if you have song suggestions do share, I need more music I have only 513 songs. My favorite and most played is The Fray – You Found Me.**

**One of my favorite chapters is the next one, IDk why…actually I do I'll say it in the beginning of the next chapter, LOL**

**-toodles**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/ (possibly) Jacob  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– I love this chapter because I love the place I picked, I actually found pictures. I also love the battle plan! The picture link is on my profile Trail, River, Battle field**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

The sight was unbelievable, 60 vampires. A coven of 4 had arrived just now from Greece. The vampire covens that joined them seemed to be in good relations with the Volturi. My dad said the covens from Greece, North Africa, and France were their alliances from many centuries ago. They seemed convinced that the Volturi's leadership was the best. At this point I even believed that.

The scene was spectacularly eerie. They looked at me next to Jacob like I was some kind of freak. Great, I'm a freak in both the human the supernatural world. Can't a girl win?

I wore a flowy shirt and a sweater so you couldn't really tell I was pregnant. The heartbeats almost blended in with those of the pack and the children who had come because no one really wanted them left in Volterra alone. A few yards beside me were the wives. They were silent and kept to themselves. Their eyes glued on the large group of vampires.

Nahuel spotted us and came over to greet us. "Nessie?" He checked.

I smiled. "Yes, it's me."

"Wow you look different, a lot different."

"Yeah a little bit." I laughed nervously. "You're still alive, good news for me."

"Yeah, glad to be of service."

"Jacob." He said curtly. Then he briefly looked down at my hand. "Married, interesting pairing. They must look at you two like you're freaks."

"Now that you mention it, we get that a lot."

"I don't blend in to well either."

"What made you want to come?"

He shrugged. "The order we have up to now seems doable and I don't particularly think that it can get better, it can only get worse and well I heard everyone was here so…. I got on the next plane to Italy. Brazil gets a bit boring after a few decades."

"Makes sense."

"I don't mean to pry at all but…it might be just me but…are you…never mind."

I raised my brow. "What?"

"The answer is yes." My father said behind me.

"Edward, Bella." He quickly veered off the subject. I had a good idea of what his question was. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Good and in a bizarre chaos, I think its fate." My dad said bitterly. He too was not too happy, he didn't want to help them but he had no choice.

"It's like a damn convention." Emmett muttered. Before us was _Sentiero di Luna _it was a beautiful hilly grassland with sparse trees. In between the some hills lied a small river. The way down to the river was steep and there was an old bridge that led to the other side of the river. There was a man made trail that lead through the grasslands. Beyond the other side of the river were two large, _large _trees up above them a full moon shone. It was actually a beautiful place minus all the vampires of course.

"We're going to go." My dad began. "Are you going to be okay?" He checked.

I giggled "Dad there are about 60 vampires over there, I think I'll be okay."

He nodded. My mom came to my side. "If you need something just say it."

"I know, mom go kick some vampire butt." I said lightening the mood.

She laughed. "My pleasure." Everyone left except Jacob even the pack hesitantly joined them.

"Do you see that I'm going to be okay?" He looked deep into my eyes.

"I guess I have to let you go."

"Remember my promise." I nodded and he kissed me before he went off to join them.

I sat down on the hill I was standing on and watched them. From what I could gather my mom would have to stretch her shield over the front half of the group, army, militia, mercenaries whatever they were. There were 72 and the first half would include half the pack, Denali, Greece, Spain, and 12 members of the guard. They would all surround my mom and dad, who wouldn't dare to leave her, their job was to protect her at all cost. Behind them would be my family, France the next half of the pack, Benjamin, Tia, Nahuel and his aunt, Alec and Jane. The last half was to include the rest of the guard, North Africa and 3 nomads. One of which was Anaya. Her talent was a bit indescribable but she was able to mimic anyone's talent for a particular amount of time. Nothing more than 15, 20 tops minutes but it was pretty incredible. They left her in the back so that no one would spot her.

The night went on and my mother struggled but was able to stretch her shield over the 30 closest people to her, they had to be within a 16 meter radius. She had to be really concentrated but it was apparent that it could work. A couple hours later most of the children except Adrian fell asleep.

"What's going to happen to us?" he asked in the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"When this over when everyone goes back to their lives? Jacob's right we might be able to make it but my sister can't." Poor kid only 12 and he had to worry about these things.

"Adrian, Jacob would never abandon you. He and I will figure it out, we'll find a home for you all, it's his job and mine too. Don't worry."

"I just want my sister to be okay."

"She will be." I promised. I had heard never to make promises to a kid but I couldn't help it.

I turned my attention back to the choreography of the fighting. About 30 stood on either side of the river they were able to jump to and fro with an amazing amount of power and speed. Others on a hill practiced on each other. The group that caught my attention was the 12 who were practicing against the pack. Some looked like they actually struggle against them. I saw how a girl, Anaya, took on Jacob. He brought her down but not without a fight.

"_Again_." She hissed. "I will not be defeated by you."

He chuckled, he was actually enjoying this. "It doesn't matter how many times we do this I will still beat you and I haven't even phased." He taunted with a smirk.

"I said again."

"He's alpha I think the chances of you bringing him down are slim to none." Jared mocked, he himself hadn't phased along with Paul. Everyone else had phased and had taken on their share of vampires.

"Phase, I can do this."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm going to destroy you."

"The hell you are." She was really aggravated and Jacob liked nothing more than to aggravate a vampire.

I laughed and shifted my attention to my mom and dad. My mom took on one of the woman from Greece. Honestly she…sucked, she was lucky someone had her back. They took a pause and my dad whispered something to her.

She looked up at me and laughed. "I know." She mouthed. She went back to the fake-fight with the woman. I eventually found Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They practiced against my family, Aro with Carlisle, Caius with Jasper and Marcus with my dad. It all seemed like….just completely insane. The amount of things that ran through my mind was completely ridiculous. I kept coming up with hundreds of scenarios. I kept trying to veer off the scenario where someone I knew died. I tried to stay optimistic, I liked the ones where we won and everyone on our side lived.

Aro had gathered them again and he pretty much, with the help of Jasper, mapped out the battle plan. The plan was to get the group with my mom in the center and the ones with no talent and brute ability and strength. The talent would surround the out side and the two groups would eventually meet. The first move was to kill Stefan and Vladimir without them the army would have no leadership and they would not know what to do. Obviously it would be hard that was the reason for my mother who would block every talent and it would be come vampire against vampire, no advantages. The second step was to kill the most talent. It seemed really well thought out and I was confident….more or less, more than before. Now I knew he had a chance at making it back to me. I had confidence in that he can make it back to me. I won't be left alone.

I don't know at what time but eventually I nodded off. I felt warm arms pick me up and carry me. Soon I was under a warm blanket and soft comforter. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

In the morning I woke up surprisingly early, early for me. It was 7:30 am. Beside me Jacob was knocked out so I decided not to wake him and take a shower. I was still in last nights clothes. I took a nice hot shower and when I got dressed again he still wasn't up. The kids had already left woken up and gotten dressed. I decided he had a long night so I went to the lower level of the Palace where my family sat in a room with couches and a TV. Along with them sat Denali and Nahuel, his aunt and Benjamin and Tia.

"Good morning." I said when I came in.

Benjamin turned to me. "That _was_ you. You've changed."

I smiled. "A little bit yeah."

"The Cullens never fail to surprise."

I walked over to take a seat next to my dad. "Looks like, were like the freaks of our species. At least we'll never be forgotten." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Your family grows." Tia murmured.

I bit my lip. "Yeah."

"May I ask who the father is?"

"Sure, it's…uh…" Every time someone knew of our relationship they gave this face, I hated the face. "Jacob."

"Oh, this family is interesting. Very interesting, I have to say I've seen my share of odd things but never this. I guess I should've known, he looked like he was willing to give his life for you."

"Yes, he has my dad's mentality." I teased.

My mom laughed. "She's completely right."

He playfully scowled at her.

"Hey where are Adrian and his brothers and sister?"

"The guys are touring Volterra with them." My dad answered.

"That sounds like fun, how come we don't go. I mean we're here we should do something fun."

Emmett shrugged. "It's kinda cloudy why not?"

Alice smiled. "They have the best boutiques here, we should I mean we're tourists after all."

"We've never actually had time to be tourists." Esme considered the idea.

"We've never come in the best circumstances and this isn't an exception but we should make the best of it." My mom added.

My dad sighed. "Why not, it's definitely better than staying here all day."

"Hell yeah, it's like we're held captive." Emmett added.

"You wanna come?" Alice asked Benjamin, Tia, Nahuel and his aunt.

"I for one don't mind, I haven't been out of Brazil and the United States." Nahuel and his aunt agreed to come.

"Alright, I'm going to go see if Jacob's up you all go ahead we'll meet at –"

"Clock tower at 3pm." Alice said quickly.

My dad rolled his eyes. "That's ironic."

I stepped out of the room and went back to mine. I walked in and I startled him awake. He rolled over and had a small panic attack when he noticed the empty place next to him.

"I'm right here." I said trying to calm him.

He groaned. "Ugh, now I'm paranoid."

I walked over to his side of the bed. I kissed him on the cheek. "You were out like a light, I wanted to give you some sleep."

He yawned. "Thanks."

"Oh, guess what?" He shrugged. "We're going out as tourists. The guys took the kids and my family, Denali, Ben, Nahuel his aunt and Tia just left to do the same thing."

He chuckled. "We're going to be tourists?"

I nodded. "We're here so we ought to, get our minds off things."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We spent the day the day in Volterra as _'tourists.'_ It was a cloudy but cool day and we weren't the only tourists in the city. We walked around round the stone paved roads. It was a beautiful city with large stone buildings. We soon reached the main square, in the center of the square was a large fountain.

"That reminds me of something." I told Jacob. I tried to remember what it was that it reminded me of but I got nothing.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Hey how about we have some lunch? There's a pizza place over there."

I nodded. "Sure, I am hungry."

We ordered two pieces of pizza. I sure tasted better here than back home. It had an original taste to it. We sat at an outdoor table. As we ate I spotted at big tower, I looked up and saw it was a clock tower. "The clock tower."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's the clock tower. Where my mom found my dad the last time they were here. That over there is the fountain and this is the square where they held the festival." He turned around to see what I was talking about.

"Wow you're right. I remember hearing the story when she told it to you. This is the place."

"That's why my dad said it was ironic that we were meeting at the clock tower." I guess that's why Alice picked it.

We finished our food and I looked up at the clock it was 2:55 and my parents were crossing the square. We joined them and did a little more touring before we returned to the Palace.

That night like the nights to come we spent at _Sentiero di Luna. _They trained and I refused to stay home. In the following nights they began to gain confidence and Alice warned that they were near and they would be punctual. Their numbers had grown by one, it was Jaymaya. She decided to join after all but Alice saw that her motives weren't clear. Marcus revealed that Stefan hand once long ago betrayed her but Alice said she seemed to 'forgive' him, whatever that meant. When Alice told Marcus of her unclear motives he chuckled saying that she might repay him the same way he did her, he said she was a the most spiteful person ever and that Stefan was a fool to believe she'd genuinely help them. We all began to wonder if her spitefulness would work at our advantage. I truly hope it does because tonight is the night, it ends tonight and only one side will win and many are sure to perish in the process.

* * *

**Here it is! The next chapter is written, it's the battle and it's a multiple POV chapter. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Jacob, Nessie, and Adrian. SO look forward to that but I have to fix some things but the more feedback the faster I'll get it done! I'll be waiting.**

**i have 1 more real finals and 3 more blow off finals to go!!**

**-toodles.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Bella/Edward/Jasper/Adrian  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note****– I'm going to be switching POV's a lot but only in this one and in the next maybe. I hope you like. Below are the songs....**

**Soundtrack**

**Kasabian – **_**Clubfoot**_

**Low vs. Diamond – **_**Heart Attack**_

**Carlos Santana – **_**Into the Night**_

**3 Doors Down – **_**It's Not My Time**_

**Jai Ho – **_**AR Rahman **_**i.e. Slum Dog Millionaire Soundtrack**

**Plain White T's – **_**Revenge**_

**Warren Zevon – **_**Keep Me in Your Heart **_**(I'll tell you when this song applies 2 places)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I looked at the time, it was 9pm. I was going to spontaneously combust. If they lost so did I, everyone I cared about was there, _everyone_. But not only did I lose but so did my children. I can't handle being alone. I can't be alone…I don't have it in me.

They were leaving at shortly. At the center of the palace was a large ballroom style room where every vampire, even the ones that weren't going, resided. The wolves had reluctantly come as well. "Nessie." A smooth whisper entered my ear.

"I can't do this, I can't watch you go."

"Yes you can, I'm going to do what I have to. I'm going to give it everything I've got to come back."

I bit my lip, hard and fell into his chest. "You promise me this but I feel that something bad is going to happen. Please don't do this."

He put his chin above my head. "Nessie, I can't do that, I have a responsibility to them. Don't ask me to do that."

He was right I couldn't do that to him. "In return for my promise you have to do something for me." He said after a long silence.

"Okay." I whispered, what could he possibly want? "Sure."

"You won't leave this palace until I come back, you will not go out there, you won't look for me if I don't come back with the others, you will wait until I come back because I will."

"I can't promise that, I just…I can't I –"

"Do you love me?" I nodded. "Then do that for me, promise you will wait until I come back. Do it for me and do it for our children, you cannot go out there. Promise you won't."

I pulled away and reluctantly nodded. "Okay, I won't." I didn't know if I could keep that promise. I knew in my hear that if I had any idea that he was hurt I would go to him in a heartbeat.

He smiled. "Good. Everyone is waiting, we're leaving soon."

"What if you don't come back? I can't swallow you lie, because it's not a promise you can keep. What if you die?"

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I saw her desperation when she asked me that. "If I don't come back, then….keep me in your heart." A knot formed in the base of my throat.

Her eyes watered. "Forever & always."

I nodded. "You're in my heart forever & always."

I remembered a song my father used to listen to a lot when my mother died. It was an old song by Warren Zevon.

_Shadows are falling and I'm running out of breath_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_If I leave you it doesn't mean I love you any less_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_When you get up in the morning and you see that crazy sun,_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

I got down on my knees and kissed her small bump. I heard their steady heartbeats. "Everything is going to be all right." I tried to soothe her and them. The fact was I couldn't release myself from the uneasy feeling.

I rose and I put my arms around her to lead her to the ballroom. People say don't make promises you can't keep, I don't know that I can keep the promise I just made her. I knew that it was a long shot but I wasn't going to tell her that. I need her to be okay and I need my children to be okay and if I have to break a promise for the first time in my life, I will.

The ballroom was full, 16 wolves including the children and 72 vampires with the reserves and the wives. The smell was not pleasant. I had stored in my mind what they looked like, who my targets were. Stefan was at the top of my list and with him were a dark haired male and a blonde girl.

Aro, it was odd thinking of him with a name instead of just the head vamp, talked to the reserve. "Let no one through the gates of Volterra tonight. Suspect of everyone and everything and no one is to set foot in the palace."

"Yes, Master." They said in unison. The way they followed his every order was kinda sick.

Alice approached him and murmured something. "They are 5 miles from _Sentiero di Luna, _we must leave immediately."

"We're both going to be okay." I promised again. It felt pretty rotten lying to her because I didn't really know that, I didn't know if it was going to be okay.

I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her fervently. When I pulled away I saw desperation in her eyes. I forced a smiled. "I love you."

"Me too." She whispered. I left her with her parents and before I joined the pack I caught up with Aro.

He was surprised to see me. "Yes."

"Who is the most loyal and trustworthy guard on the reserve? Who will do as you ask?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I need to know it's pretty obvious."

His jaw clenched. "The tall, male, blonde over there his name is Heath. He's the head of the 'pack.'" His sarcasm was something that I couldn't take much longer.

"Funny, thanks." I said bitterly and approached the blonde. He was stunned to see me so close. He was a bit shorter than me but didn't show his fear.

"You Heath?"

He nodded. "Who wants to know?"

"Evidently me, I'm the one asking. So are you him or not?" He nodded. "I have a job for you."

"I don't need a job."

"Well you're taking it. It just so happens your master needs me and you will do as I say because I think I'm of more value than you are so listen please, I don't have the entire night."

He scowled fiercely. "What?" He hissed.

"Do you see her?" I gestured to Nessie. "You know who she is?"

"Your wife, I assume."

"You are smart. Here's the thing I have a feeling she's not going to remain in the palace and that's where you come in. She under no circumstances will leave your viewing area if she tries to leave you stop her, if you have to lock her in a room, do it. Because if I come back and something happened to her because you couldn't follow simple instructions you're mine and your master won't stop me. Get it?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

I walked away with not another word and joined the pack. There wasn't much to say the plan was in place, all we had to do is get out alive, easier said than done. "Don't lose your count and look before you kill, might be killing the wrong one."

They nodded. "That's all I can say. Don't leave a man behind."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The group of 72 now ran at full speed. I knew when we neared them their scent burned my nose. Throughout the past couple night the scents of those on our side grew tolerable.

_That them_? Paul asked.

_I'm guessing _I replied. _Get in your groups and good luck_

The group vampire and all dispersed into the group method we had planned. I joined Bella and Edward in the front with Paul, Jared, Kyle, Kevin and Seth the others joined the semicircle that formed around us. Apparently Bella was using her shield thing but I didn't feel anything all I can hope is that it works.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were front and center. On the other side I saw many figures approaching. Soon I could decipher the silhouettes of Stefan and Vladimir. Edward translated their thoughts to words.

"They're surprised Jacob willingly joined us." Edward began but stopped and unwillingly put his hand on Aro's shoulder. I guess it makes sense they don't want them to know we know what they're thinking.

Soon Vladimir and Stefan approached us the pack growled together. They were joined with who Edward said were Georgina and Karin.

_Are those our main targets?_ I asked Edward mentally. He nodded curtly. _Stefan is mine to kill, he owes me. _He shook his head and gestured towards a dark skinned girl who hung back in the large crowd. She wasn't necessarily dark just darker than the rest. _Jaymaya? _I vaguely remember them speak of her and that her tie wasn't too strong, she was expected to betray them. I guess those two wouldn't have caught seeing as she can make you think what she wants you to think. _Is that why she came, to kill him?_

Again Edward nodded. I looked to Aro who seemed amused by the turn of events.

Jaymaya stepped forward she had a great big smile plastered on her face, it was malicious.

She came to stand before Stefan and Georgina, Karin and Vladimir looked like a bunch of dimwits. She reached up as if to caress the side of his face, he stayed so still and in a swift movement she beheaded him. Even I was a bit surprised by her actions. "Good bye my love, see you in hell." She hissed as she tore him apart and lit his remains. Everyone on that field stood frozen for a split second before Vladimir snapped out of it and realized what had just happened. He wasn't Stefan but he was second best. I pushed through Aro and Marcus and sprinted off towards him I was expectantly intercepted by a brawny vampire, with force he brought us both down. Seconds later the 5 in the center backed me up. Soon everyone had joined the fight. I saw that both Karin and Georgina tried to use their power on me but to their dismay Bella's shield thing did work which was good news for me.

Behind me I sensed two vampires who went for Karin and Georgina, Vladimir was left alone and unprotected. It was my turn.

**BPOV (Bella)**

There was complete chaos and Nessie was right I sucked and defending myself. With one movement of theirs, I was probably dead. Beside me Edward stood by, in a sense waiting to take a bullet. Like Edward and I, Jaymaya stood motionless in the center of the battle. I glanced up at Edward and questioned what her motives were.

"Revenge, he figuratively broke her heart, used her and then dispensed of her when she was of no use. She never forgot it and she wanted to humiliate him as she kil –" He abruptly pushed me out of the way to dodge a feisty redhead who was bloodthirsty. I really didn't want to die tonight.

**JPOV (Jasper)**

This wad definitely a battle in which no one would tell who was winning. Metaphorically it was a blood bath though there was no blood involved. I had already encountered and defeated half a dozen. I had avoided getting bit which was good. Everywhere I moved I never lost track of Alice, I wanted to know if she needed me but it didn't look like it was the case no one could catch up with her.

15 minutes later the scene was as macabre as before, maybe more. We could say we were winning but in the end who would say it? Over half of both armies put together had been scattered into pieces. The killing continued. The battle field was not flat grassland. It was a hilly, cliffy land, mounds of rock at every turn. The river was out of sight due to a large cliff.

The moment that had ignited this was so expected yet unexpected. Jaymaya was a spiteful woman, I felt her rage, her anger, her spite, her vengefulness. I felt it all, I knew what compelled her to do what she did. She sat on the ground against the cliff and stared at the fire. Her eyes were mostly black with a hint of burgundy red. No one bothered her just because she manipulated everyone into ignoring her presence, just like she manipulated the entire army into believing her loyalty. She had manipulated Stefan so well, she made him believe that she forgave him. Everyone believed and no one suspected a thing. If there is a power above or below it must be on our side. Soon after Stefan's death, Jacob took on Vladimir who put up a fight to the end. It was a long fight between them but Vladimir lost it. With that the army had no clue what to do, they're sole instinct was to keep fighting.

Finally we saw that there were 15 fewer of them than us. Aro ordered what was left of his guard to congregate them. "We have the upper hand, what's there to keep fighting for?" He asked. "You have no dignity and no power. You were fools to think that you did. Stop now and you shall receive the mercy most of you don't deserve."

It was momentarily silent and I realized that a few were missing. Jacob, Kyle, Anaya and also, I was sure that there were at least 4 more still alive on their side.

The Egyptians and part of the Yucatan and Toronto survived alongside with others. On our side, a total of 16 were lost, 5 bitten, and 4 badly injured wolves, 4 of the youngest. I couldn't find Jacob he was gone out of sight along with Emmett and Anaya.

**EPOV (Edward)**

One by one they considered the idea of surrender. A verbal but iron strong treaty was created between the remaining covens of Yucatan, Toronto, Egypt, S. America, Florida and 4 nomads and the Irish and Amun and Kebi, Charles and Makena. They were the surviving. Georgina had also survived but her sister had not. Which had her burning up inside, she had not seen who had done it. She was also thinking of a male. She was wondering if he had died, he was Karin's mate. Jaymaya still sat at the base of the cliff untouched but within seconds she was gone. Her intentions were the going to Volterra to wait for….

_Jacob, where are you? _It came from Jared. No response.

I listened into the night. I heard a growl, _Kyle go now!_ It was Jacob.

I heard the minds of a spiteful male and another female. Anaya a bit further was battling the female near the river and across the bridge was where the male, Kyle and Jacob were.

I heard the male's thoughts, he was Karin's mate. I was not aware she had one until I heard it from Georgina. Kyle had finished her and her mate was not happy. He wanted to avenge her but Jacob was telling Kyle to leave.

_Kyle, I said go. If won't I will make you, leave. I won't lose anyone else. _Jacob insisted.

I had a responsibility I had promised Nessie I would look out for him. I can't let him die now. "Wait here." I murmured to Bella as I took off, every mind questioned my abruptness. The treaty was interrupted by me. I sped through the trail, over the hill, around the cliff and to the river. At mid way around the cliff I was met with Kyle. He breathed heavily and his fear was evident.

_He's going to kill him._

"No he's not, go join the pack." I ordered and continued on my path down to the river. There I saw him struggle under the gruff vampire. I heard his breathing grow tiered. Soon after came a crack and his breathing struggle even more. His rib had just cracked and was pushing against him lung. He couldn't breathe. I launched myself to the male and pushed him off. We both ended up in the river.

**NPOV (Nessie)**

"Adrian please phase so you can tell me what's going on, please do it for me." I had been begging him fro the past hour. That's how long they had been gone. "I'm going to have a break-down."

"I can't." He insisted.

"Yes you can, you won't get in trouble I'll take the blame."

He sighed. "It's probably over." I waited. "Okay give me a second."

**APOV (Adrian)**

I was sure I was going to get in trouble. He asked me not too but I kinda wanted to know too. I walked out of the palace and into a deep dark alley. It wouldn't take long and the forest was too far.

_Jacob?_ I asked.

_Shut up a minute_, someone hissed.

A blurry confused thought filled my mind. It seemed like someone had been thrown out of consciousness. They were mournful thoughts.

_Jacob, man are you alive?_ It was Embry who asked.

I heard heaved breathing, it sounded pained a very slow. _Adrian_, he said breathless. _I told you not too._

_Are you okay? _I asked.

_Nessie...my children... _The thoughts were murky and barely understandable. _Don't tell her,_ he breathed before he faded out again.

_What happened?_

_He broke his upper rib among other things and it's pushing up against his lungs and it's making him struggle to breathe, or so the says the Doc, _It was Quil who answered me. I got the impression that others were hurt but not as bad.

_Go back to the palace, they'll be back soon. Don't you dare tell her_, Jared warned.

I phased back and returned to the palace. The plan was to keep my mouth shut but she wasn't going to give it up.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I struggled to gain consciousness and when I did I had to put forth a great effort to be able to breathe. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't. I had this stabbing pain in my chest, it hurt worse when I tried to breathe. I was wet with a splash of water. I heard a river close, very close.

At first I was alone but then I think I wasn't. Edward's scent was near by but I couldn't really focus on what was going on. I couldn't get up I couldn't move.

_Jacob, man are you alive?_ It was Embry who asked. I heard Adrian also. He wasn't supposed to be here.

_Adrian, I told you not to._ It was hard to even think.

Everything was fading out. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, I that I couldn't keep my promise. It felt like I was going to die, it was like something was calling me and that I was soon taking my last breath. I felt another pain but I don't think it was physical. It was the unbearable pain of a broken promise. I told her I wouldn't leave her alone and now what? I would never see my children. They were going to grow up without me. My sister and the pack. I can't die, no…._please! Anyone….please not NOW!_

In this desperation I remembered the song_._ It was anything but inappropriate at this time.

_Sometimes when you're doing simple things around the house maybe you'll think of me and smile,_

_You know I'm tied to you like the buttons on your blouse, keep me in your heart for while_

_Hold me in your thoughts take me to your dreams touch me as I fall in to you when the winter comes keep the fire lit and I'll be right next to you._

_Engine driver's headed north to pleasant stream keep m e in your heart for a while_

_These wheels keep turning but I'm running out of steam, keep me in your heart for a while_

Nessie. I would not be there for her anymore. That was the most unbearable pain and thought that took over me. I didn't want her to know at least not yet. I only hope she won't forget me. _Don't tell her,_ were my last thoughts. _(This is where Keep Me In Your Heart – Warren Zevon, should play.)_

**NPOV (Nessie) **

When he left I tried to go with him but I was stopped by a tall blonde vampire. "You can't leave." He said.

"What?"

"You can't leave, I have orders to not let you leave."

I scoffed. "From who?"

"Your husband."

My mouth dropped. "Ugh! Oh come on, I won't be long. Please I mean it's like right out here."

"Nope, sorry." I deliberated with him but he threatened to lock me in a room so I decided to wait for Adrian.

About 10 minutes later he came back. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. He was lying I knew something happened.

"Adrian, don't keep anything from me, please." He was like a mute, he said nothing.

He went around me to sit on the couch. I sat beside him and touched his shoulder. If he wasn't going to tell me, I was going to find out for my own.

At first what I got out of him was nothing it was all hazed thoughts, they didn't make sense. Then I began to see snippets. _Nessie…my children… _They were pained thoughts. _Don't tell her _They were Jacob's thoughts.

_He broke his upper rib among other things and it's pushing up against his lungs and it's making him struggle to breathe, or so the says the Doc, _It was Quil. I tried to grasp what I had heard. I dropped my hand put my arms around myself as if I was going to fall apart. I sank off the couch and onto the floor. I cried I yelled and I cried so loud. I took sharp short breaths. Unexpectedly I felt cold hands touch me. I looked up briefly to see the wives had come.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" The brunette, Caius' wife, asked. I think her name was Athenodora. I had never spoken to her not until now which wouldn't count because I wasn't talking to her.

"What happened?" Sulpicia, Aro's wife asked. I realized her question wasn't directed at me.

I couldn't listen to anymore. I felt as if my world had just been destroyed before me. He can't leave me. He said he would come back. He said he wouldn't leave me alone. He can't break his promise…he can't.

* * *

**Alrighty, so I photo shopped pictures for Athenodora, Sulpicia and Jaymaya, Yeah no comment on Sulpicia, I spelled her name wrong and I couldn't go in to change it so…sorry. But my favorite in the order are Jaymaya, Sulpicia and Athenodora. Athenodora was the first I did and it wasn't really good but Jayamaya's was perfect for me, cause I usually suck at photoshop. I loved it. Check it out you guys….i guess my Communication Graphics class in school is paying off. Go see them and come back and review.**

**So we have Jacob who's dying, Jaymaya who is on her way to Volterra and the wives…being nice. **

**-toodles**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– Sort of a filler, but not really. **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**JPOV (Jaymaya)**

I was at peace. Well….in some way I was at peace, he had gotten what he deserved. I ran to the city of Volterra. Why? Well I wasn't quite sure myself, the thing was, I couldn't home at least not yet. I had decided that I would stay here in Italy for a couple of years what better place than…Volterra with the Volturi. I had grown tiered of the battle and the treaty talk, I would wait here. No one seemed to notice my absence except for maybe the bronze haired one that stood beside the brunette who did nothing but stand during the whole thing. The guy was like her body guard and she stood and did nothing though I had a feeling she played a key role in the battle.

I had to say I almost laughed when Stefan asked for my help but I reconsidered. It was my chance to humiliate him, to betray him like he did me all those centuries ago. I remember the time clearly. It was the time Stefan and Vladimir were in reign, I was in a way a wife yet not really. I stood at his side but soon I came to a realization. He had me at his side for the sole convenience of it. He asked me to fight with him the time the Volturi took over and I refused. That was when the truth unraveled. He threw in my face there was no reason for me to be at his side if I didn't offer him anything. He used for sex, for power and for amusement. I swore to him that one day he would regret what he did. And I am happy to say he has regretted it.

I stood at the gates of Volterra, I could see the palace. It was nothing like Rome, this was a bit more subtle but equally intimidating. At the gate stood a cloaked figure, he looked up at my approach.

"The gates to the city will remain closed until tomorrow." He announced.

I scoffed. "Thanks." I stood there thinking of what to insert into his mind. My best shot was an early arrival from the guard. He didn't know _everybody_.

"Come in." He opened the gate and looked at me up and down. His eyes were empty, that was the pity in my talent. When I inserted my thoughts they disappeared momentarily.

I managed to get through 3 more guards the same way, Aro must have been worried. The city was silent and dark. I reached the palace and I saw a tall, blonde, male. He was…intriguing. He appealed to me. I smiled. "Hello."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jaymaya, I assure you I mean no harm." I chose not to insert any thoughts. That would mean I would get an absent look. I didn't want that from him. "I'm waiting for your master, Aro."

"You're not supposed to be in the city."

"I know but I guarantee I've done all my killing for tonight." I appealed to him the same way he did me. "I think your master is very pleased with me, I might've given him an upper hand it today's battle."

"If that's the case you may wait inside."

"I hope to see you again." I said with a giggle and walked in. I was bombarded with the sound of cries and yells. I followed them into a room. There I saw a young girl, she smelled like a vampire but she had a heartbeat. Very odd, beside her on the couch sat a boy he smelled like those creatures out in the battlefield. Surrounding the girl were the wives, or so I assumed.

She hiccupped in between her cries. The wives looked up at my entrance. The brunette approached me first. "Who are you and who let you in?" She demanded.

"I'm waiting for Aro, Marcus and Caius. Don't look at me like that. I think I won the battle for you guys. You should be thanking me."

"Jaymaya." The blonde stood.

"That's me. May I ask what is going on here? She seems familiar." I looked at her. Her hair color her eyes, her features were very familiar.

"She's a half vampire, half human, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. The mind reader and the talent shield." The brunette answered.

Shield, talent shield, that's what she was. Now I see the resemblance between the male and her. But the half and half thing was really interesting.

"Why is she crying?" Not that I cared but the girl was falling apart.

The blonde looked down at her shamefully. "Her husband or mate I don't know what you would call him but he was hurt apparently. He's in a grave condition."

"A vampire is either dead or alive." I said with confusion.

The brunette smiled. "She's married to a wolf, the alpha wolf."

"Oh she's a total case, never heard of anything like it. They smell disgusting. No offense kid." I said to the boy, he shrugged.

The girl seemed to have regained composure and she stood up to look up at me. "You were there, did you see him?"

She was so direct it kinda bewildered me. "Is he the really big one, the rusty brown?" He was the first to attack, caught my attention.

"Yes."

"I saw him but not in the end…actually he was with another one and a vampire male, I'm not actually sure what happened." I confessed. My softer side came out, poor girl she was desperate and I felt sort of bad for her.

She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. "I have to go find him." She stood up off the ground and saw something that probably topped the night of surprises, she was pregnant. How eerie can this get? The girl is half vampire, married to the alpha werewolf and apparently having his child. The family was all kinds of odd. The dad fell in love with a human and then turned her….talk about drama.

She stood up and pushed past us all. "Um…they're still out there it's not quite officially over. Just a thought, I don't think she should be going. That's just me though." I said with a shrug.

**NPOV (Nessie)**

I pushed past the new vampire and headed towards the door. I had to find him, he had to be okay.

I opened the door and there remained the blonde vampire. I tried to walk by as if he wasn't there. "You can't leave."

"The hell I can, you can't stop me." I tried to take another step but he blocked my path. "You can't do this. He's dying you can't keep me from him." I tried to control my tears.

"Renesmee." I looked behind the guard and saw Jasper.

"He's okay, right? He's okay." I begged for an answer. His expression was nothing. Rose and Emmett, Esme and Alice wore the same face. "Where is he?"

I felt a wave of calm hit me. "Don't Jasper! Where is he? I demand to know."

Alice stepped around Jasper and in front of me. "You have to wait."

"He's alive, right?"

She nodded. "He's still alive. Carlisle and your parents stayed behind with part of the pack. They can't move him until they feel his rib has healed and is no longer an obstruction to his breathing. He has a lot of injuries that need to heal. But he _is_ alive."

"I…I ne…I want to see him, I need to go, please."

"Sweetie, you need to rest, you can see him tomorrow." Esme soothed.

"He's alive now, is he going to be alive tomorrow?" I demanded fearing the answer. No one said a word, and that was what I feared most. "Don't do this to me."

"We'll call Edward but it's far and the best thing you can do is wait." Jasper insisted.

"I want to see him." I insisted.

Rose sighed. "Nessie, just wait, I know it's hard but they just decided to leave, the surviving ones. Just wait until we call your father."

"Nessie, this isn't just about you." Emmett reminded me.

I shook my head. "I need him to stay alive. I need to be with him." Behind me the wives joined us. They helped the rest of my family get me inside.

**EPOV (Edward)**

"Carlisle, he's going to live right?" I asked. His thoughts were unclear.

He hesitated to answer me. "I…uh…"

"No, Carlisle, he has to live. I can't go back and tell my daughter he died. Do something." I begged.

"Edward I can't know anything. I am afraid if we move him it will complicate his injuries. His breathing is staggered, his lung is most likely punctured and if doesn't heal fast out here he can get pneumonia. I'm sure he has other internal injuries, those take longer to heal. We have to wait." Pneumonia is the last thing that needs to happen, he needs to heal, and he needs to go back to my daughter. He can't leave her.

"Is going to live?" Bella asked.

He looked away. "I hope so." He whispered. That wasn't good enough, I needed an, _I know so._

He had been clothed and he lay on his back on the bridge over the river.

He had briefly come to. He groaned in pain. "Don't let her…" He paused to catch his breath, "see me like this, please." He didn't stay long he eventually faded out again. He was delirious. We were there for about an hour until I got a call from Alice.

"Yes."

"Edward, what do we do with her, she's hell bent on seeing him and we can only stop her for so long."

"He doesn't want her to see him, stall her." I replied.

She sighed. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so." I muttered repeating Carlisle's words.

"_I hope so._" She hissed. "That's not good enough. Edward, do something."

"Alice I want to, I want to do something but what can I possibly do? No one can do anything until he heals and I don't know when that's going to be. Whatever you do you stop her from coming here. I don't care what you have to do, Alice, but stop her." I warned. "I do not want her here, she needs to stay there until, at the very least, morning.

Suddenly he began to cough like crazy. He came back to and he tried to sit up but obviously he couldn't. His breathing was still short.

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." He replied almost inaudibly.

"Does your chest hurt?"

"Everything….hurts."

"In particular your chest does it get worse when you breath and cough?"

"Yeah." He said breathless.

Carlisle sighed. "Symptoms of pneumonia." He murmured. Great, simply fantastic.

* * *

**OOOHHH! IDK why I did Jaymaya's POV I just thought it would be interesting. I will only be changing the POV for Jacob now, randomly. I have to share my new discovery. It's not really a discovery but it's a good discovery for ME I just downloaded the new All American Reject's CD, it's a great album, I LOVE IT!! Just had to share, leave your love. I'm actually listening to it right now.**

**I hear people are mad at me, I think it goes a little like **_**"NO NO NO YOU CAN'T KILL JACOB. WHAT'S WRONG WITH U?"**_** Yeah I've gotten like a bunch with those exact words. I'm not a happy ending kinda girl, not really, but am I that horrible?**

**You'll get your answer next chapter. You all probably know the answer. **

**The more feedback the faster I am able to edit, it gives me motivation.**

**~Toodles.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– Uh…NO I'm not that horrible!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**JPOV (Jacob)**

It's true when they say you get worse before you get better. I literally felt like I was going to die. I felt like my lungs were falling apart, like body was collapsing and I couldn't stop it.

Relief came, it finally came. I managed to open my eyes. I looked up and I saw it was dawn. I groaned in pain. I assumed I had some broken ribs. I rolled over to my side. "Wait." Someone cautioned.

"I'm fine, give me a minute." I remained still for a minute and then sat up. I sat against a stone barrier, I looked around me and I saw that I was on the bridge over the river. "I am alive, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I recognized Seth's voice. "I mean we're here."

Then I remembered what had happened. It was Kyle who….and that vampire. "Where's Kyle?" I asked.

"I'm right here and…thanks I mean that should've been me, I'm sorry. I –"

I put my hands to my head. "Stop, apologize later I need to go back, right now." I rose and staggered back a step. My side ached and my left arm felt broken or fractured.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"I can breathe and I can walk, so yes I'm sure."

Edward nodded. "Alright let's head home."

**NPOV (Nessie) **

"This is completely insane!" I screamed. I thought they were kidding, I didn't think they would actually lock me in a room. I put my back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. I was so frustrated and so desperate to see him. It felt like I had been here for days instead of hours.

Finally the door swung open and my dad came in followed by my mom. He came down to put his arms around me. He held me and kissed my forehead. I began to sob. "Don't cry he's okay. Come on, he's waiting for you." He picked me up and led me to the door. He stopped me before we got to the door. "I apologize about the locking in the room thing, he didn't want you to see him. We didn't either."

Sounds just like him, just like them. I didn't feel like fighting with anyone, I just wanted to see him. "I figured, I just…I wanted to see him so bad."

My mother soothed me. "We know but it was best this way. He's here now."

I nodded and continued out the door. I saw him leaning on the stairs with his arm around his torso. He looked pained as he talked to Heath, the guard. Beside Heath was the dark haired vampire from last night. "I did not mean quite so literally." He hissed.

"Actually, it was a group decision." The new vampire said. She was almost defending him.

I ran up to him and put my arms around him. He grunted painfully. I pulled back. "I am _so_ sorry." I covered my mouth and stepped back. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and reeled me back into him. "I'm fine." He held me close to him. "I'm okay." He whispered.

He pulled away and put his hands on either side of my face. He leaned in to kiss me feverishly.

"You almost broke your promise."

"I thought you said you didn't believe me."

I smiled. "I tried to too."

"It's a good thing I didn't break it, right?"

"Yeah, come let's get you in a bed you look like hell right now."

"I feel like it too." I helped him upstairs and got him in our bed.

"I want to know what almost got you killed and who."

"How about you ask your dad later? It's pretty fuzzy." He rolled into bed.

I kissed him on the cheek and lied next to him. I had not slept all night. I could sleep all morning.

That's exactly what happened, I slept all morning and all day. My sleeping schedule was all kinds of messed up. I woke up around 5pm.

When I woke up I was alone. I heard the shower on in the bathroom. I was next, I needed a shower. He came out freshly dressed and with his hair dripping wet. "You feel better?" I asked.

"Sore but not broken which is great."

"Good, I like you healthy and not broken." I said with a giggle. "I'm going to go shower." It was great to smile and to be optimistic.

The hot shower felt great. I changed into clean clothes and accompanied Jacob downstairs to meet my family. I remembered I still didn't know what happened and I really wanted to know. I wanted to know who was lost and I wanted to know who that vampire was.

We joined them in a large room downstairs. "Hey, dad, so Jacob said I should ask you what happened."

"I…"

"He saved his life and refuses to acknowledge it." My mother blurted out.

Apparently this was news to Jacob as well. "Wait, what really happened?" He asked.

"It wasn't quite like that. I heard in Jared call for you and I heard you and Kyle I heard the male's thoughts. I made a promise to my daughter that I wouldn't let you die."

"Ohmygosh, dad!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I didn't want to come back and be the one to tell you he was dead. I also owe him a lot in life."

Jacob grew sort of discomfited, he was speechless. "Uh…I don't really know how to thank you, you saved my life. I don't think that can be paid back."

"Actually I think we're even now. All I want is you to care for my daughter, that's more than enough."

Jacob nodded. "That can be done."

"Hey, dad, one more thing. Who is that woman who was here? The dark haired one?"

My dad nodded. "She's Jaymaya. No one would be alive without her."

"What do mean?"

"She killed Stefan, the head of the army."

Well she was handy. "What is she doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Apparently she's joining the guard."

I wondered why she would do that. I recalled Marcus saying she wouldn't take orders from anyone. She wouldn't join the Volturi, I don't think she would. She has no motivation.

"Actually, she does. Apparently she hit it off with Heath. She doesn't plan to leave anytime soon. Aro welcomes her with open arms." My dad answered my thoughts.

"That's an odd series of events. I heard some of the guard fell in battle. Who died on our side?"

"Felix and about 6 more of the guard. Some of North Africa, one from Greece. No one we really knew. Many got bit but they're fine. Tanya wanted to say goodbye but she left early this morning. Nahuel also left at noon."

I wanted to have said goodbye. "Talk about oversleeping. What about us? When do we leave?"

As if it were a cue Aro, Marcus and Caius glided in. "You are well." Aro said to Jacob.

"Yes I am."

"Good. I would like to say on behalf of us all that we appreciated your help."

"I don't like that word. We didn't help you, we collaborated. It was a completely different thing."

Aro looked unsurprised by the antagonism. I guess the whole enemy thing still stands. "If you insist, I appreciate it, whatever it was that you did."

"That's nice."

"Aro we plan to leave tonight." My dad interjected.

"I thought so. The plane is ready whenever you are. I do want you all to know that if you ever need anything we are here and in your debt."

"Leave us be that's plenty." Carlisle suggested.

"That sounds reasonable, right Caius." Marcus decided. Caius simply nodded.

"Sulpicia wishes to say her goodbyes, she's fond of Renesmee." That was strange. The wives were nothing like the husbands. Maybe Athenodora was but Sulpicia was very kind and surprisingly welcoming. They were all around nice, it was much unpredicted.

"Athena wishes to do the same." Caius added.

They looked at me expectantly. "….Oh! Sure of course." I wasn't quite expecting them to wait for my approval. They were nice women, they tried best they could to calm me and I appreciated that a lot. I don't know what drove them to that but it was well valued.

"Demitri." Aro prompted. He tersely walked out the doors.

"I'm sorry about Felix." I blurted out. I didn't like the silence.

"Yeah me too, he was a dear friend, he had been with me for a few decades, it's truly a pity." Aro agreed shamefully.

"Did he have a…mate?" I paused to pick out the exact words.

"No she died a few years back."

At a perfect time the doors opened and in walked Athenodora and Sulpicia glided in.

"Hello, Athenodora."

"Athena." She clarified.

"Athena and Sulpicia."

She smiled. "Yes, we would like to show our appreciation."

I didn't know what they were talking about. "I'm sorry but I don't get it."

Sulpicia seemed unsurprised. "Your family protected Aro and Caius, and our dear friend Marcus. They are the reason we remain. Your…husband also played a large role. It doesn't take long to realize that you are a special little creature, you're loving and kind. I remember seeing you as a child and wondering what you would grow up as. I am happily surprised. Neither Athena nor I were much acquainted with you or your parents but Aro was very fond of you all. He was very interested in your way of life though he'd never try it himself."

"Caius, though it may not seem that way, is also intrigued by your family as am I. You parents are interesting people and they raised a wonderful child." Athena added.

Their compliments left me a bit stunned. "Um…thank you, so much."

"No need, you have seemed to bring joy to this place, we hope to see you again. I would like to thank you all, again, for what you've all done for us. Bella you were indispensable." Sulpicia turned to my mom and hugged her. Their attitude was so much different than those of their husbands, they were so nice and happy it was peculiar. I never would've imagined they were so pleasant.

Athena held a box in her hands. "We have something for you."

I took it from her and thanked her.

"Go ahead. They won't be pleased until you've opened it." Caius said.

I flipped the top open. Inside was a white gold, pink sapphire, leaf bracelet. It was beautiful. "Th-thank you." I stammered.

"I hope we meet again under calmer circumstances." Sulpicia said smoothly.

"Yes."

Athena smiled. "We'll be leaving you to pack your things. It was wonderful having you here."

"I thank you for your hospitality." They nodded a glided away. "We're going to get our stuff. Um…where are the kids?"

"The guys are with them, they're getting their stuff together back at the hotel." Alice answered.

As we walked to our room I commented to Jacob about the guys. "So it seems like they're warming up to them."

"Who to who?" I guess I caught him off guard and he didn't get it.

"The guys to the kids, they spend a lot of time with them."

"Yeah, I think so. I'm glad, once we find a home for them they won't feel so isolated, they'll know them which is always good."

We got to our room and quickly gathered our stuff. We only brought a few changes of clothes and the bear necessities. It was a quick trip.

We got together with the pack and we soon arrived to the where the jet awaited us to take us home. How I missed home, the normality…the humans.

**

* * *

**

**Finally they're returning home!!! Leave me love.**

**I have a deal for you if you all review both chapters, (22 and 23) I'll post the next two promptly the same way. I'm excited for the last climax to the story. So please review both, I want to see if they're good one word or one paragraph is fine I just want to know if you read and what you think.**

**~Toodles.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**NPOV (POV)**

The jet was so pretty. It was nice. There were 28 of us on that jet. It was midday by the time we got back to Port Angeles, Washington. There waited every wife and girlfriend and their children. It was like the army families' reunion. In a sense it really was.

Every guy went to their woman they hugged them and their children. Sam and Emily came as well.

"You brought them all back, you did a good job." Sam patted Jacob on the back.

"They're all alive that's all that matters." In the crowd I spotted Jesse, Brandon and Joshua with Kara.

I took Jacob's hand and walked him to her. I thought it was appropriate. "Hey, how are you?" I asked. Her eyes were rimmed red.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I wanted to see if everyone would come back."

I knew it hurt Jacob to see her like that. "I am so sorry for what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect him, I'm sorry I should've been and I wasn't."

"It's okay, he's gone and…well he's gone. There's nothing anyone can do. I don't blame you. I also wanted to ask you something."

He nodded. "Sure."

"Actually, two things, first is, is he dead? The one who killed him is he dead?"

Jacob nodded, as if it made everything okay. We all knew it didn't but it alleviated the pain, just a little. "Yes, he is. It wasn't me who did it. It wasn't anyone on our side he was betrayed by a spiteful woman whom he betrayed first."

That didn't make it okay. She took a deep breath. "One more thing, who is going to take care of them?" She gestured to the children who lingered beside my parents.

He shrugged. "I don't know, someone hopefully."

"I know this is odd but I would like to take the youngest boy home with me, he doesn't have anyone and neither do I. I want to help him, the guys told me about them. I feel like I should do something."

Jacob chuckled. "Sure you may ask him."

"Zach?" I called. He turned and ran over to me. "Hey, you see this nice girl. She is alone, and guess what? She wants to take you home. Would you like to go home with this nice girl?

Zach looked up at her and then to me. "What about my brothers?"

"They'll be fine, I promise. Someone like her will take them home, you can trust me." Jacob assured him.

Jacob called Adrian to us and asked him if that was okay. "Sure, as long as he's okay."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"Jacob!" Rachel ran up to him. "You weren't going to tell me you almost died?"

Paul walked up behind her. "I slipped sorry."

"You see me walking and talking. I'm good." He assured her.

"Rebecca's here." She signaled over and she appeared from in between the crowd.

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay." She looked at me and saw my bump. "Hello." She hesitated but gave me a hug. I was really surprised.

"She's being nice." Rachel mouthed.

"Thank you." I didn't know how to respond so I thanked her for…I don't know why.

"Who's that little girl your…mom's carrying?" She asked abruptly.

I looked over and she had spotted Ana. "She's Adrian's little sister."

"Can I see her?"

I nodded. "Sure."

We walked over to my parents and to Ana with her siblings. "Hello Bella."

"Rebecca, how are you?" She too was astonished by her pleasantness.

"Good." She looked at Ana like she cared. "Can I hold her?" My mom handed her over to Rebecca.

"Hi Ana!" She began to talk to her and it seemed as if Ana really liked her. "Who is her mother?"

"She died." Jacob replied.

She looked sympathetically at Ana. "Who is she living with?"

"No one."

Rebecca smiled. "I'm moving here to La Push with my husband, Ben. We can take care of her? Ben would love her."

I saw the relief wash over Jacob. He knew now that someone was going to take the kids in. "Of course, she needs someone."

We eventually went to La Push where we would spend the night.

It was ironically good that some of the guys had gotten attached to the kids. By the end of the day each boy had a place to sleep and people who wanted to care for them. Kyle and Lillian took Henry home. Collin and Kelly took Aaron. Chris and Katie took Peter. Jared and Kim took Jamie. They all cared for them and it brought joy to both Jacob and I.

Lillian had attacked Jacob with thank yous. She was so grateful for what he did for Kyle. Just like Paul slipped, Rachel slipped and told her. He assured her it was nothing but she was ceaselessly thankful.

Maribel came by before dinner. I had not seen her since I had come to visit in the summer. She was my favorite human friend. To think she hated me once. "So did you have fun in Italy?"

"Despite the situation it was a beautiful place."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" She demanded.

Crap, I knew that she would ask. "Sorry, I had a lot on my mind. I should've called to tell you."

"It's cool, so how long?"

"Since July so going on 4. We're having twins."

She smiled widely. "I'm so happy for you. You know I never knew you could have children."

"Neither did we." I played with the ring on my finger and recalled she didn't know about that either. "….one more thing we got married!"

Her mouth dropped. "Now I'm going to kill you, you didn't invite me." She sounded hurt. I was her bride's made in her small wedding a few years back.

"Well, we eloped."

"You two are so crazy that sounds about right."

"I thought so too. What's been going on with you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing much I mean up until the midnight rave, nothing. This town is so peaceful but when it gets crazy it gets completely insane. Poor Kara, she was torn up and I feel so horrid. If anything had happened to Seth I….I don't know I would've fallen apart."

"When I brought you here I never thought that would happen."

She laughed. "Yeah getting together with a werewolf was never in my expectations. But I love him and I love this place I love my daughter. You know….my dad never called, 5 years and nothing. I guess I know he really doesn't care."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Why? He made my life a living hell I just though deep inside he cared but now I know he didn't and it doesn't matter."

"Well then I'm glad you like it here."

She smiled. "Me too. How are Gabby, Kara, Julian and Scott?"

"I actually saw them for my birthday before I left to Italy. They're good. Kara and Julian are still together they're juniors. Gabby is still as perky as ever, she's mastering in computer design. Scott…." I remembered the incident with Kylie. "I'm not too sure."

"Why?"

I sighed. "He's dating this girl. Kylie and she's….cheating on him. I can't believe I'm always the one finding out about these things."

She laughed. "Yeah the whole Julian, Jordan thing wasn't too pleasant. Does Scott know?"

Good question. "I don't know. Kylie said she was going to tell him but I'm not sure if she did."

Maribel looked around the half empty house. "Where's your family?"

"They went to check out our old house."

"That's right you used to live here."

"You've never seen it?" I asked.

"No."

"You want to? I'm a bit jetlagged, not tiered want to come with me?"

She smiled. "Sure."

I got up and looked for Jacob in the kitchen. "Hey can we go catch up with my parents, I want to go see the house."

"Yeah." He swallowed the last mouthful of food and got up.

We drove through the familiar forest on the winding road. We soon reached the large white house of my childhood.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I heard my family inside. We walked up the steps and through the doors. Esme had cleaned. There was no possible way this house could stay so tidy after all this time.

"You cleaned, grandma."

She shook her head. "No I didn't, it was this way when we arrived."

"That's odd."

"Door was open." Carlisle added.

That was _really _odd. "So….who was here?"

"Isaac." Emmett muttered holding up a note. "He says thanks for the hospitality."

Isaac? I hadn't heard from him in a long time. "That's it?" That's weird he comes and then just leaves with a note.

"He left a letter for you." Jasper held out the letter for me. I took it and opened it.

_Renesmee,_

_It's Isaac. Sorry for the intrusion, my apologies to all your family. I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by. I stayed for about a month but then I was on my way to Mississippi. I would like to tell you that Daniel passed away last year. It was very hard for me to loose him but he wanted me to thank you for helping me. He said that the time he was with me was the best time of his life. I would like to thank you for giving me that time. He loved life and I did turn him but it was a very petty attempt to save him. Maybe we'll see each other sometime. Meanwhile I'm going to get a life started maybe I'll find the reason I'm still here. Thank you so much and I cleaned if that's any consolation for what I did. Sorry._

_Best Wishes,_

_Isaac_

That made me really sad. Daniel was a great person, very conflicted but very honest. Isaac was troubled himself but I never believed he was bad. "His son died last year." I whispered to Jacob who was itching to know what the letter said.

"Oh…that's terrible."

"You didn't like him, you wanted to kill him." I reminded him.

"My opinions weren't the same for his son." He assured me. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, he said he wanted to thank me for helping him."

"He forced you too."

I elbowed him. "But…well…That doesn't matter. Daniel lived so much more in those four years and I'm glad to have helped him, if I had a chance to change things I would've still helped him."

"I know." He chuckled. "You're just that good."

"You're not too cold hearted yourself."

"You're right, I'm very warm actually."

I giggled. "I tell you, you are so hilarious."

"I know."

"Where are my mom and dad?" I asked.

"The meadow, you know old memories." Emmett said rolling his eyes. This was there place, the place they loved, where they met. They had a long night, let's just say they never came back.

* * *

**I have a deal for you if you all review both chapters, (22 and 23) I'll post the next two promptly the same way. I'm excited for the last climax to the story. So please review both, I want to see if they're good one word or one paragraph is fine I just want to know if you read and what you think.**

**~Toodles.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– Thanks so much for the revies keep them coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The next morning we decided it would be customary to visit Ethan's grave. It was not an easy thing to do, he'd been buried the afternoon the pack left to Italy. It was small or Jacob says. We stopped by a neighborhood flower shop and bought two bouquets of roses. They were both white roses.

We drove to the small cemetery on the reservation. Sam had given us specific directions and it was not hard to find, the cemetery was very small. Before we went to Ethan's grave we first went to Jacob's dad's grave. We set a fresh bouquet of white roses. I gave Jacob a minute before we proceeded to Ethan's gravesite. When we got there we realized that he was not alone. A woman, maybe in her mid 40's, stood at his tomb. She wore dark clothes and tears ran down her cheeks. She looked up at our approach. She wiped her tears and got to her feet. "Yes."

"You may not know me but I did know Ethan, I'm so terribly sorry for what happened."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jacob Black."

She nodded. "Your dad was Billy Black, you're Rachel and Rebecca's brother. Ethan spoke to me about you. He said you were a great role model, I noticed a change in him five years ago when he met you. Thank you."

He forced a smiled. "You have nothing to thank me for. I'm so sorry for your loss, if there is anything I can do for you just say it." I could see that she was oblivious to the real cause of his death, she like so many mothers did not know the truth of their children.

She shook her head. "No one can do anything, thank you for visiting him. I'm sure it means a lot to him." I parted from him and put down the roses.

"We'll give you some privacy." I said.

"You should come and have dinner with me." She offered.

"We're heading back to Oregon. We wanted to stop by before we left."

"Maybe next time I'll have the pleasure. Good luck to you both and your child." She smiled wholeheartedly.

"Thank you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was time to return to Oregon. Jacob and I were both satisfied. We had accomplished what we wanted. The children all had a home all except Adrian. Sam and Emily offered but he held out on saying yes to them. He worried and we wanted to assure him.

We wanted to talk with Adrian before we left. "Adrian, are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah…I'm going to be fine." He said sadly, in my opinion. Poor kid, I sensed he missed his mother.

I sat next to him. "Adrian, you can come with us if you want but I know you want to stay here with your siblings. They are great people don't worry."

He nodded. "I know that but I like you guys. I…never had a dad and family and I think you all were the closest thing I ever had."

I gave him a hug. "We're going to miss you and we'll come back to see to see you."

"Are you sure they are the right family, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Yes they are. Sam and Emily are great people, they are honest."

"I hope so."

I noticed his sadness and so did Jacob. "I wish we could give you a family and a normal life but we can't and I think you'll be better off here." Adrian nodded.

"I know I need to stay here." He said with a sigh.

Rachel walked into the room. "Nessie I want to give you something."

"Sure okay." She handed me a small box with a medium envelope.

"Nessie, Jacob, we're ready." Carlisle announced. I got up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I quickly hugged Rachel and Adrian and I went out to the car.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We returned to Portland Sunday afternoon. "One week of classes to make up, I can't wait." I said sarcastically. On the way back home I finally picked up my phone after almost a week. I had 53 text messages and 71 missed calls. I scrolled down the text messages. Most asked where I was. I spotted one from Kylie. _'I did it, he hates me but you were right' _

My phone buzzed again and I answered it. "Hello?"

"OMG, Nessie! It's like a miracle that you answered." Gabby screeched. "She answered." She told someone on the other line. Someone snatched the phone from her.

It was Kara. "What the hell is wrong with you? We've been calling for a week, you just went MIA."

"I went to Italy, it's complicated but I forgot my phone and stuff. I'm so sorry."

"You should be, we went to your house, and we looked for your dad. We went to the hospital but they said he took an unexpected leave."

I had to think about it a minute. I was about to blurt out that my dad didn't work in a hospital. "Yeah, I just… It was weird my parents had some issues to take care of in Italy. Then we…Adrian found his siblings in Washington and we have friends there who are taking care of him so he can stay with his brothers and sisters." I tried my best not to lie.

"It's a good thing you're an art major you have loads of crap to finish before the semesters over."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

She laughed. "That's what you get for leaving us like this."

"I said I was sorry." I repeated.

"Yeah, whatever." She feigned to be mad. "I'm still mad. See you tomorrow?"

I looked over to Jacob who drove silently. He looked over to me and nodded. "Yes, I'll talk to you before class."

I closed the phone. "Good old human drama, I must say it's safer and most fun."

He chuckled. "Yeah human drama is way better than supernatural drama. It's safer and I don't run the risk of dying."

"Shut up!" I screeched. "Do not remind me."

"Hey, it sucked almost dying just as well for me."

I pouted. "Sorry, it was a really bad experience."

"I know. You want to stop for something to eat?"

"Food is not going to comfort me." I warned.

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"No what?" I narrowed my eyes. "Come on, I'm not your dad here."

"Yes I want to stop. You knew what I meant."

We pulled up to a restaurant. We got out and walked up to the door. "You're right I did know. I know you better than you know me."

I gasped. "No you don't, I so know you better than you know me." The waitress walked us to a table beside the front window of the restaurant. She gave us the menu and she gave us a minute to decide.

"I've known you all your life you weren't there for 17 years of mine." He said triumphantly.

I smiled. "Really? I bet I know what you want to eat and drink."

He looked at me skeptical. "Give me a pen." I reached into my purse and pulled out a pen. He took a napkin and scribbled something down. "What am I going to order?" He challenged.

"You want to play? I'm going to win, I always win." I warned him. He waited and slid the napkin to the center of the table. I looked down to the menu. I knew he wanted a Dr Pepper. I scrolled down the menu. It was, ironically, an Italian restaurant. He would order….the _Steak Toscano_ "Alright, you want a Dr Pepper and the Steak Toscano."

He wore a straight face. I took the napkin and it read _Dr Pepper with Steak Toscano._ I laughed. "See." I taunted.

"I know what you want." I waited. "No cheating, write it down." I took the pen and wrote it on the back of the napkin. "Pink Lemonade with the Chicken Scampi." He announced.

"Darn it! How did you know?" There was no possible way he would've known.

He smiled slyly. "I just know."

"Okay 1-1."

The waitress came to take our orders. "Hello, are you ready?"

She looked straight at him. She almost drank him in. Ugh, how rude! I did not like this girl.

"Yes, my wife first." He purposely introduced me that way. She lifted her chin and turned to me. "I'll have pink lemonade with chicken scampi."

She scribbled it down at turned her attention back to him. "Dr Pepper with the Steak Toscano."

She bit her lip as she finished writing his order. "I'll be right back with that."

I looked out to the parking lot and saw a rabbit, as in a car. "That car." I said pointing to it. "You love it because you had one when you were 16, you built it yourself, and it was 1986 classic."

He took a long look at it. "How did you know that?"

I remembered when I was about 6years old (like 6 physical years) my mom was telling me about how they became friends and he built a car no thanks to her. She watched him. "My mom told me a while back."

"Yeah I did."

Now that I thought about it I didn't know much of his early life, not much at all and now it really bothered me. "Why don't you ever tell me about you when were younger?"

I took him by surprise. "What do you want to know? I never thought you cared."

"Of course I do. I mean I don't know anything from when you were a little boy."

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't a very interesting kid." I waited. "Fine, open the envelope that Rachel gave you. She thinks I don't know what she gave you but I do. Open it, you have it, right?"

I nodded. I had left the box in the car and put the envelope in my purse. It shuffled through my stuff and I found it. I had no idea what it had to do with anything. "Here it is."

"I have your drinks for you." The waitress came to us holding two drinks. She gave him his and gave me regular lemonade. I had asked her for the pink but I wasn't going to fuss about it.

"She didn't order this." Jacob said as she was leaving.

She turned. "I wrote down lemonade." She was a really bad actress.

"She said pink."

"It's fine." I whispered.

"Take it back." Her eyes widened. "How about a new waitress?"

"I'm sorry, I…I-I'm going to take it back." She picked it up and walked back to the kitchen. Right at the entrance to the kitchen she bumped into a waiter and spilled the drink on herself. Jacob burst out laughing.

"Jacob, it was okay."

"I didn't really like her. She's a self proclaimed princess."

I smiled and giggled at the sight. "Well thank you then, she wasn't really that nice."

* * *

**Okay next chapter we get to see what Rachel gave Nessie. I want some sweet NXJ time before I get to the next part of the story the ending climax persay. I love their game, I think it's cute.**

**Grr, I'm so tiered, like sleepy tiered. But I'm going to be nice and update before I sleep, and I really need it. Be nice and review BOTH chapters. Thanks so much for the feedback from the last two. **

**As a heads up for the next chapter I'm going to go through from October to February all in the next chapter, IDK how to describe it but you'll get something from each month. I hope you're intrigued. **

**I'll post SOON (maybe tomorrow), leave your love.**

**~Toodles. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****–**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

He chuckled. "Open it."

I eyed him. What could it possibly have inside? I took the envelope and opened it. Inside were pictures. I turned them over so I could see. I smiled at what I saw. They were pictures of a little dark haired boy. "Is this you?"

Before he answered a new waiter came to bring me my drink. "I'm sorry about that. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you."

"Good your food will be out soon."

I shuffled through the pictures some more. "Yeah, it's me. Rachel was cleaning and she found them. So I heard."

"You were so cute!" I flipped through the pictures and spotted one that caught my eye. It was a beautiful woman with dark black hair, perfectly arched eyebrows and chocolate brown eyes. She was holding a baby boy in her arms. "Is this your mom?"

"I've never seen this picture, let me see." I gave him the picture and he looked at it. He didn't take his eyes off it for a while. "I almost forgot what she looked like." He whispered sadly.

"What happened to her?" That was so inappropriate I shouldn't have asked that. "Never mind, sorry, you don't have too."

"No it's okay. I don't know, it's been a long time. I was like 6 and that night my mom and dad went to dinner. They were driving on the road and, as always, it was raining. I stayed home with my sisters. They were driving and they crashed. I know she died and my dad got out with not a scratch on him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's been almost 20 years, I'm fine." He handed me the picture and I put back in the envelope. I reached over the table and took his hand.

"There." He pointed to woman reading a book. She sat waiting for a table with her friend. She was reading _Pride & Prejudice_. "You love that book if was the first full length book you read by yourself. You read over and over and over. The same copy is on the third shelf from the top, ten books over in the bookshelf in the living room."

My mouth dropped. "Wow, you're good I never even thought of that."

"2-2."

"Your food." The waiter came to our table hold two plates. He put mine down first and then Jacob's. My stomach turned when I smelt it. I covered my mouth.

"Bathroom." Jacob asked for me. The waiter pointed towards the small hall. I all but ran towards it.

I hated throwing up. Not that I did usually. I never thought about it but I didn't get morning sickness, I don't think that ever happened. I guess it did now.

I swished water in my mouth to get the bitter taste out. It wasn't working.

Finally I stepped out of the bathroom and met with Jacob who waited by the door. "You okay?" I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just a bit insane right now."

"You want to go home?"

"You can eat. I'm not hungry." I thought of his food and it made me want to throw up again.

"I thought it was cleared up that we know each other pretty well. You hated the smell, I saw you. Let's go."

I didn't object because he was right. "Okay let's go."

"Good let me pay and we can go." He took out his bank card and paid for the untouched food.

"I think your dad still thinks I don't know."

That caught me off guard. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Don't know what?"

"That I'm living off him and Carlisle."

"Oh." My dad _had_ kept doing that. He said the next time we moved he would work because he was tiered of school. "Yeah I don't know what you're talking about." My dad said I wasn't supposed to tell him because he's too prideful.

"So there's random money being deposited into my account?"

"Maybe you're just lucky." I offered.

He took the card back from the waitress and walked me out to the car. "Maybe your dad's depositing money into my account."

"Maybe."

"I knew it."

"Oh come on he wants too. Let him."

He sighed. "I have to until I graduate and we move."

Moving. He was right we would move soon, very soon. We'd been here for 7 years and we stayed in forks for 7 also, we would have to move probably after we finish College.

We drove home where Esme had put everyone to clean their rooms. We hadn't been here in a week and dust had gathered and when we packed we left a trail of mess.

I had missed my home a lot.

We got our things out of the car, by we I mean Jacob because he was being paranoid and wouldn't let me touch anything. In the backseat of the rental car I spotted the box Rachel had given me. I took it inside, it didn't weigh anything, and I was itching to know what was inside.

"What's that?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to me.

"The box Rachel gave me."

"What's inside?" he asked.

"You don't know."

"Nope, I didn't hear anything about the box."

I flipped the box open. Inside was a hand made blanket.

"Where the heck did she get that?" Jacob murmured.

I assumed it was something special. "Why do you say that?"

"My mom made for me when I was a baby."

I took it out and it was a white, soft baby blanket. "Our babies can share it."

He chuckled. "It's an old blanket, Nessie."

"No it's yours and I like it holds love and I want that for my children."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning we woke up and got ready for school. I hated that all of a sudden I had morning sickness, for this reason only I yearned Italy. Apparently I didn't get morning sickness in Italy. After I recovered I brushed my teeth. "Are you sure you want to go, we can stay here?" Jacob offered. He looked at me sympathetically.

I forced a smiled. "I'm totally fine. We've already skipped like a week, we want to graduate right?"

"We have a life time."

"I don't want to stay home, let's just go. Besides our friends are going to kill us, we left without a word."

"There's the trouble of being human. People care if you're dead or alive." He said with a chuckle. "If you feel bad tell me and we'll come back."

"Fine but I'm sure I'll be perfectly okay."

The drive to school made me get back into the hang of things. I could not believe there was a vampire war 3 days ago and now we're heading to college like nothing. My husband was almost dead and now he's driving fit as a fiddle. We have got to be the freaks of both worlds.

We arrived an hour before our class started. We got a schedule that started our classes mid morning at 10. "Nessie!" Gabby chimed. "We thought you were like kidnapped."

"No." That was last time, I wanted to add. "We had stuff to do, we're fine."

"Where's Kylie?" Jacob asked. I elbowed him and he tried to take it back.

"Probably with sleeping with another guy from the football team." Scott muttered.

I closed my mouth. "Oh, okay."

"He's sorry, right?" Gabby said. "He's still a little but upset."

"Pist is the word, I'm pist." Scott clarified.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Forget about her that goes to show she was not that in to you. Look at the bright side, you can get some freshman to go out with you. You're a good looking guy." She teased.

"Shut up." Scott crossed his arms. "I'm fine and you know what I think I will."

"How was good old Italy?" Julian asked.

I laughed. "Not too bad actually."

"Where'd you go?" Kara asked.

"Volterra." Jacob answered.

"Werewolves!" She yelled.

My eyes widened. "What!? Where'd you get that from?" My mouth dropped wide open, Jacob tensed beside me.

"Crap, that's Romania." I was bit speechless. "Vampires!"

"London, Kara." Julian clarified. This girl was going to give me a heart attack.

"Leprechauns?" She added.

"Ireland." Jacob said. It was a good cover.

"What's in Italy?"

Scott laughed. "Spaghetti and Pizza."

"Sorry, we're looking into legends in different countries in class. There's nothing in Italy." If only she knew.

"I guess not." I added with a fake laugh.

Despite that brief scare the day went pretty well. We were getting back into the feel of being human. We had a ton of work we had to finish. It was a good day by far. It was easy actually. In the coming months we would have to learn a lot of responsibility. I had faith in us. I knew we could do it.

* * *

**Grr, I'm so tiered, like sleepy tiered. But I'm going to be nice and update before I sleep, and I really need it. Be nice and review BOTH chapters. Thanks so much for the feedback from the last two. **

**As a heads up for the next chapter I'm going to go through from October to February all in the next chapter, IDK how to describe it but you'll get something from each month. I hope you're intrigued. **

**I'll post SOON (maybe tomorrow), leave your love.**

**~Toodles. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary**** – Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– PS. Or FYI – Nine months are completed in April.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**October **

Morning sickness wasn't the half of my problems. I had gotten into my head that it would be easy to lay off the blood. I had only been about 2 months since I hadn't had any but now it began to get oh so much harder.

Jacob and I walked through the school campus to the courtyard. We passed the art building and they were carving today. I could smell it before the guy walked out. He had stabbed his hand with the carving tool and he tried to contain the blood with a napkin. My mouth watered.

Jacob felt me tense. "Keep walking."

I usually did what he asked the few times he did, but now I just couldn't. The boy stopped to tell a girl what had happened and I froze. My mouth was filed with excess venom and I yearned to have one drop, one single drop. I looked up at him. His arm around me tightened.

An unusual burn in my throat ignited. "You can do this, walk away."

I shook my head. "I...I want it so bad."

"Just keep going, you're going to be okay. Just do it. Do it for me, keep walking." He knew that if I was a vampire or not I couldn't say no to that. I staggered forward until I found the will to leave.

This was not going to get easier.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**November**

We had gotten a week off for Thanksgiving. Jacob and I sat in the big house living room watching my new favorite movie, _Pirates of the Caribbean_. It never got old. My family had taken a trip to the National Park.

I lied down with my head on his lap. We were at the part where Elizabeth had just fallen into the water. I giggled and at that moment I felt something move. I decided it was nothing. Later on I felt it again. It was not imagination this time.

"They moved." I whispered.

I looked up at him and a smile grew evident on his face. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and sat up. "Yeah at first I thought it wasn't anything but then I felt it again." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. I assumed they liked him because as soon as he made contact with me they began to move even more.

He kissed the top of my forehead. "Thank you."

"Why?" I asked a bit puzzled.

"For giving me two children I never thought I would have."

I smiled. "You don't have to thank me for that. I am more than happy to be able to give you children.

He pulled me onto his lap. "I love you so much. I can't express it in words. You have done wonders with me and my life."

"I love you too, there is no one I'd rather be with right now.

When my parents returned they were surprised to know that they moved and that I could feel it. My dad said their thoughts were still hazed. Jasper said they really liked Jacob. They knew when he was around or not.

At night they would move when Jacob went out to run. They were restless until he returned. Once he joined me they became calm again.

He said they liked his heat, I didn't think so. I think they knew he was their dad and they already loved him. He knew that, he just refused to admit that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**December **

We had held off until now to find out what the babies would be. Together with Carlisle we decided that it would be safe to deliver the children in the hospital. Of course it would be done by Carlisle.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Carlisle.

"It seems so, would you like to know the sex?" he asked.

I wanted to know but I wanted to make sure he did too. "Yeah, _I_ mean I do."

I nodded. "Yes."

Carlisle looked on the sonogram and pointed to gray figure. "This one is a girl. "He glided his finger over the screen and stopped on another figure. "This one is a boy."

I never put a thought to whether I wanted a boy or a girl and now it didn't matter.

"I'm going to give you two a minute." He rose from his seat. He paused to kiss my forehead. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to call your dad or do you want to?"

"You go ahead, he's probably pacing and that's never good."

He nodded and left us alone. Jacob had an undeniably happy smile on his face. "A boy and a girl"

He nodded. "I know and I'm so happy."

"Me too, I'm happy and I'm excited."

The following week Alice went on a shopping marathon with Rosalie and my mom and grandmother. By Christmas the house was filled. It was a wonderful and very memorable Christmas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**January **

Alice and Rosalie being…..Alice and Rosalie threw me a baby shower. The past few months had been hard just because of the simple fact that I couldn't feed. I constantly had this burning in the back of my throat when I was distracted it was numbed. Regardless I was happy. I was looking forward to having them in my arms. I was scared of not being able to do it because if something happened I would never be able to forgive myself. I feel that if something happened Jacob wouldn't forgive me, he loved them both so much already and I feel that he would hate me if something happened.

Jordan along with Elaine and Nicole all came, I was glad because I knew that soon we would have to leave. Maribel, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jesse, Gwen were all able to attend as well. Kathy, Marlene, Sam's son, and Adrian joined them along with Rebecca and Ben, her husband, and Ana. Rebecca was right Ben really liked Ana.

Our house was filled with guests. I planned to invite Kylie but she took this semester in England, she felt pretty bad for what happened and she wanted to take some time away from it all. Kara, Julian, Scott and Gabby I did invite. They were the last to arrive.

The doorbell rang. Jacob rose to go get it. Julian and Kara had just arrived. "Hey, I'm so glad you made it." I welcomed them in. "Um…These are Julian and Kara."

"Julian, Kara these are our friends from Washington. Rachel and Rebecca are Jacob's sisters and Paul is Rachel's husband and Ben is Rebecca's husband. This is Jeremiah and Ana. Seth is, as you know, Maribel's husband and she's Kathleen. Leah is Seth's sister. They are Sam and Emily. This is Jesse and Gwen and their daughter. Your remember Adrian and this is Sam and Emily's son."

"Ohmygod, Maribel it's been years. I can't believe we were so close and then you just disappeared _and_ got married." She said astonished by the change in her life.

She sighed. "Yeah I just had a really hard time finding reasons to stay, there were things that in fact led me to make my choice."

The door bell rang again. This time it was Scott and Gabby, the last to arrive. "Okay so I'm sorry, I kinda lost my keys and I had to call Scott."

"I was practically here." He grumbled.

"I said I was sorry Inez probably lost them – Maribel!" She skipped over to hug her.

Scott followed her to greet. "You disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"You know I had major issues." She motioned for Seth to rise and he did. Kathy got up as well. "This is Seth my husband."

"You got married?" She screeched.

"That's what we said." Kara added.

Maribel bent down to pick up Kathy in her arms. "Kathy, baby. They were and still are, hopefully, my best friends. This is Gabby, Kara, Scott and" She paused abruptly. "This is your uncle Julian." Beside her Seth seemed to know his name well. Jacob muttered his name, so only he would hear, and gave him a warning look, Seth nodded curtly.

"Like Uncle Jordan?" She asked.

Maribel forced a smiled and nodded. "Like Uncle Jordan." She confirmed. She put her down and she walked over to Julian who looked at her intently. He picked her up and at that moment anyone who was paying attention would have seen what I saw. Their resemblance was striking. Their shade of hair was identical as was the shape of their eyes. The color of their eyes was also alike. Their smile was even similar. "Hey kid."

"My name is Kathleen." She informed him in a smart kid kind of way. Leah scowled at Julian.

He smiled wider. "Well that's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thank you, my mommy says my daddy picked it out."

"Well I must say it's appropriate, I'm sure your dad is a great dad."

She nodded eagerly. "I love him this much." She raised her little arms and spread them as far as they would go. Julian had to have been blind not have seen the resemblance between them.

His eyes saddened. "It's good you have him."

Seth stepped behind Maribel. "I need a minute." He whispered in her ear and then walked out the back door.

"Seth." Leah called behind him but Jacob told her to sit back down. It seemed evident that my dad told Jacob to stop Leah.

Julian put Kathy down and he walked out behind him. Everyone in that room knew exactly what was going on. We all tried to ignore the tense environment.

Outside Julian attempted to convince Seth he meant no harm. "Seth, I…"

"You are her father, you'd be idiot to ignore that fact." Seth hissed. Half of the room was conscious of the conversation going on. Half the room was able to hear it. I managed to introduce Gabby and Scott to everyone though my mind was entirely in that conversation as was Jacob's and everyone who was aware of it.

Julian sighed. "I know, I see it, I feel it but because I feel that she's my daughter I want her happy. I can try to give her what she deserves. A decent father is all I have to offer. It's sad to say that that's the truth."

"So what's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked.

Again Julian sighed. "It means that what I have to offer is simply not enough. I can't do that to her, I may be her father but I'm not her dad and I don't know that there is anyone at fault for what happened. I wasn't there and it'd be a sin to take her away from you, I'd be a sick, sick individual. That's not who I am. It may seem that I'm letting you have all the responsibility but that's not true. I just want her to be safe and I want my daughter to have a family and be loved. You and Maribel can give her what I can't because I simply don't have that, not yet."

"So when you get married to that girl you're going to claim her?" Seth demanded.

"No, she's your daughter and all I ask is that I may be able to see her."

"You have the right." He muttered and I heard him come back to join us. The rest of the party went well and smoothly. I had received many gifts but the fact was that I enjoyed my closet friends from both worlds in the same room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**February **

We had finally gathered to talk about the inevitable. Carlisle along with the whole family was in the dining room. We all sat around the table. "I think that we've only got a few months left here. The fact is that we've been here a while and it might be time to move on."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

My dad spoke up. "Renesmee I was wrong not to tell you not to get attached to humans. I made a mistake and I apologize but the reality is that we can only stay here for a few years and we must move on, people are getting suspicious, we take abrupt trips and we just have to do this."

I couldn't argue with him, he was right. "Where?"

"We were thinking…Sequim Bay, Washington. We lived there back in the 70's it's not a big city, peaceful and relatively close to forested areas, in other words a small town. It's about 2 hours from Port Angeles and 3 from Forks and La Push."

"You don't have to move around Washington for me." Jacob said.

"I think we do, you are Alpha and you need to stay close to La Push and my daughter will refuse to leave you. You will have children soon so is Sequim Bay good for you?" My dad asked.

He nodded. "Wherever you guys want to go is fine."

"I remember Sequim Bay. We used to go swimming at night. It was a nice place." Rose commented.

Jasper shrugged. "During spring break it's hormone madness."

"I heard they built a new high school." Alice added.

Carlisle nodded. "So we agree Sequim Bay?" No one objected.

"Whenever you want Nessie?" My dad asked.

"What? Why?" I didn't understand why they cared when I wanted to leave or not.

This time my mother answered my questions. "Sweetie you and Jacob have ties to people here, we don't. You have friends and whenever you want to go we'll go, it does have to be soon."

"It will be whenever you're ready to say goodbye." My dad inserted.

"I think that we shouldn't put it off too long, after I have the babies we can go."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "I knew it was going to happen, it would be unrealistic of me to think we could stay here forever." I said sadly. "What am I supposed to say to them?"

"You're going to have to lie, say we moved to another country, we can't have them looking for us."

I took a deep breath. "I'm really going to miss them."

* * *

**For some reason I really like this chapter, it has a little of everything. You'll know when my favorite gets posted its like 28 or 29. I have to finish writing them, maybe *crosses fingers* there will be w snow day tomorrow, I live in Texas and it's all cold and icy. KNwing our district they'll be like 'Come to school" and I kinda have to or I won't be exempt from finals, it sucks but let's all hope!!**

**Since I'm updating so frequently please, pretty please review. Anything from one word to like a page is good. I love to hear reactions. I probably won't update until maybe Friday, please review it gives me motivation. I luv ya, leave me some love. **

**~Toodles.**


	27. SORRY!

**OMFJ i guess no one noticed but i effed up pretty bad. Like i don't even understand how that happened I'm so mad right now like no one understands. I somehow changed Nessie's friend's name from Kayla to Kara, no one caught that? When i was typing the chapter where she appeared i was like ha funny i gave Ethan's kara and Julian's Kara the same name NOPE i just changed the name, i am so sorry if ya'll got confused. **

**GIve me a break plz, there are like 20 characters tha i've made up and i've put names to them and truthfully i don't remember them all. I'm really sorry and those who didn't realize i guess there was no harm done. I'm still really upset but i'll live.**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

~Toodles.


	28. Chapter 27

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– I have news for you!!! Read and I'll share.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The day after our moving talk we returned to school. It was absolutely horrible. I hated going I was tiered and I struggled to pay attention. I prayed for the end. I was so uncomfortable, it was ridiculous. To add to all of this it was freezing cold, the forecast had snow for tonight. I hated snow.

After my Art History class I put on my cream colored Calvin Klein coat. Alice, naturally, insisted on buying me a coat in every color. I had to thank her for this one because I loved it, it was so warm. I slipped on my gloves and put on my scarf. I met Jacob in front of the main building so we could go home. He smiled sympathetically. "How was your day?"

"You don't want to know." He gave me a large warm hug. He only wore a light hoody, for appearances. He was definitely not cold. He was fully equipped. "I am so cold." I complained. He smiled and put one arm around me as we walked towards the car

On the way home I was so tiered I fell asleep on the way.

When I woke up I was in my bed and it was dark outside. I was out of my coat and covered in a fleece blanket. I turned to the lamp on the night table and turned it on. I saw a note. _'I went out for a run, I'll be back by 11pm.' _I couldn't imagine myself running right now. I had a theory that without blood and being pregnant I was a bit more sensitive. Usually the cold never bothered me before but now I was always cold.

I looked at my phone screen and saw that it was 10:30. I was glad he would be back soon. When I attempted to get up I got this unbearable pain on the side of my stomach. I was in so much pain that I slid down to the floor. I groaned in pain. It was the most horrible thing I had ever felt in my life. I knew something was terribly wrong, I could feel it in my heart. My mind refused to accept it, this couldn't be it, it was barely February 12, I had two months left. I prayed for someone to come. My voice wouldn't function, I tried to scream but no sound came out. I implored for my dad to hear my thoughts, for Jacob to come back. The pain became all too much for me to handle, I soon lost the awareness of my surroundings.

* * *

**Okay so I am so mean but this'll get you interested. My news is I have finished the story, I haven't posted it all but the rough draft it;s DONE! It's safe to say there are 31 chapters and the epilogue. The ending took so long but I got it, I'm proud of it, I'm never proud of anything that I do cause I find a flaw but it took some thinking and I went outside the box. Anyway I know you want to know what's next so REVIEW!!! **

**All that is left to do is some tweaking and 'editing' because believe me they have more mistakes than what I leave in. I just read it so much it don't see mistakes and like I said I'm not sure that I can handle a beta I'm way to controlling over my things, so bear with me. **

**~Toodles.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**JPOV**

I had just finished our pack '_meeting.'_ I was early in returning home which was good because I didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone. I neared the house and I paused at the edge of the clearing to phase back and put my clothes on. They had gotten mildly wet because of the snow that was beginning to fall.

When I saw the house I saw the back door to the big house open and Edward came springing out to the other house. I concentrated on listening. Behind him Bella came rushing out.

"It hurts." The voice was small and breathless. It was Nessie. I sprung into a run I slowed when I got to the door.

When I walked in I saw my worst nightmare come to life. I saw Nessie smeared make-up stream down her face. Her breaths were short and pained. I got to my knees beside her. She gripped onto me with all her force. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It hurts so badly." She broke out into a heart wrenching scream. Her nails dug into my skin. "Please make it stop." She begged.

"Oh god, do something." I said. Carlisle rushed in.

Carlisle bent down beside her. "Be very quiet, I need to hear the heartbeats." Nessie reduced her screams to small whimpers.

Everyone's eyes were on him, everyone listened with him. I heard one strong and steady heartbeat. I heard nothing else, I tried to listen harder and I finally heard a very small staggered heartbeat. "What's wrong, who is it?" I asked.

"The heart beat is slowing, I don't know which one. We have to get her to the hospital, now." I stopped listening, I shut my eyes tightly and concentrated on literally keeping my self together. "I'll call the hospital get her to the car."

"Save them please, please save them!" She sobbed just before she let out another scream. I sat there motionless unable to move and to follow directions.

Within seconds Edward was at her other side ready to pick her up.

"No!" I objected. "I can…I will do it." I placed my arm around her back.

"Jacob this is my daughter. Can you do this?"

"She's your daughter but she is my wife and they are my children. So don't question my ability to keep my control."

Bella got down at his side. "Let him we don't have time for this." He pulled back and I picked her up.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered into her ear as I took her to the car. I doubted I sounded believable.

I took her to the car and put her in. When I straightened up I saw that my arm had blood. I tossed Edward the keys. "She's bleeding." I said inaudibly.

He nodded. "I know." He had a great gift, the gift of keeping his calm at all times.

"I'm anything but calm." He hissed.

I turned away and got into backseat next to her. She gasped in pain every so often. "Save them, don't let them die." She whispered.

I felt so helpless. We passed a street light and as we did the light shone on me. She looked over and saw the blood. Her heart picked up, she realized it was her blood.

Her pain only got worse as we neared to hospital. It got so bad she couldn't hold back heart wrenching screams. I took her in my arms as soon as we slowed down. Carlisle walked ahead of me into the ER. The air was ice cold even against my too warm skin. The snow continued to fall. The trees and cars and roads had disappeared under a white sheet.

I saw nurses scatter at the sight of him. He ordered me to lay her down on a gurney. I reluctantly complied. He took her away. Carlisle checked in with a nurse. "You can't leave me here." I said as he made a move to leave.

He sighed. "Come." I followed him as he jogged behind the nurses. We took the elevator to another floor. Everyone seemed to be more or less in the same situation. They took her into a room and he stopped me. "You can't come in."

"No please."

"You can't come in and the longer you argue with me the longer she is in pain and the longer your children are in danger." It stopped me dead in my tracks. He walked in and I stayed in the hall.

Everything around me seemed to move at a rapid speed. I stood in the middle of this place. There was blood on me there was blood everywhere. I could hear groans of pain, cries of sorrow and sighs of impatience. I couldn't move, I couldn't function, I was so afraid of what I would hear if I paid attention. I was in a state of…shock, I guess. In there was my entire life. In Carlisle's hands laid my sole existence. In there was my wife and my children, without them I wouldn't live.

I felt like hours had gone by until Carlisle came back out. The look on his face did not give me any confidence. "The boy is the one with the staggered heartbeat, it's slowing by the minute. We have to deliver now."

"What about the girl?" I asked.

"She's doing good, her probabilities of surviving are very high."

"His aren't." It wasn't really a question, I knew. He couldn't give me an answer. "I want the truth." I prompted.

"I don't think he'll make it through tonight."

"What about _her_?"

"I think she'll be okay, she has a chance of loosing her ovaries but she'll live."

I only heard the 'she will live' part. I didn't know what to do. My child could die and there was nothing I could do. "You can wait upstairs, she's getting prepped for surgery now."

"Can I see her?" I asked. He deliberated but stepped to the side and let me in.

She seemed in less pain but worry was written all over her face. I took her hand in mine, she gripped on tight. "I'll be waiting when you wake up again." I promised.

"Please –" She was cut off by another pain.

"I know Carlisle will do everything he can."

"We have to go." One of the nurses said.

I nodded. I pressed my lips to hers and let them take her away. Carlisle told me to go to the OR waiting room where the family waited.

When I arrived no one uttered a word. I couldn't look at Edward and Bella. I remembered what she said to me _'Don't let them die'_ There was no way I could help them live and it killed me. My entire frame shook. "Take him outside." Edward muttered. I felt Rose touch me and I led me to the elevator and outside.

I stood at the entrance of the ER. Snow continued to fall. "Pull it together!" Rosalie stood before me. "Breathe." She said calmer.

"I can't."

"Do it for her, she needs you."

"I can't, my child is dying. Do you understand that? I can't calm down."

"Jacob you have a wife and you another child. You know Carlisle is going to do whatever he can."

I sighed. "But I can't, _I_ can't do anything."

"She wants you there waiting. Just calm down and go back in there."

"What if he dies?" I shouldn't have thrown that question at her.

She couldn't hold my gaze. "Jacob, I don't have the answer to that, just remember that you don't always live for yourself."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hours passed it was 3am. I sat in the hall right in front of the OR and beside the Nurses Station. To distract myself I listened in to the nurses. "Who is that family, they've been here a while." One of the nurses asked.

"That's the doctor's family, his wife and his children." Her friend replied.

"That man is way too young to have kids." Another commented.

"They are just as good looking as him, the man has good genes."

"Why are they here?" The first asked.

"His youngest daughter is here."

"Is that where Jill is? She scrubbed in on the doctor's daughter's surgery. I should've gotten here earlier. Which doctor is operating?"

"He is, you know has multiple surgery specializations. He's a beautiful genius."

"Is that her husband….what's her name? Nessie, is that her husband?" One asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw them look me over. "Yeah, he's easy on the eyes I must say." I decided that I'd rather torture myself than keep listening to them. I don't know how Edward puts up with it. I can't even hear their thoughts.

Edward sighed heavily, I didn't have time to ask. Carlisle walked through the doors. I automatically got up. "They're trying to save her ovary. The girl is doing great."

I was afraid to ask and he was afraid to tell. "The boy." I prompted.

"Aubrey." He called one of the nurses rushed over.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"Aubrey is going to take you to the pediatric ICU. He shouldn't spend his last moments alone, she won't wake up until morning and he's not going to make it." I turned my back and pressed my forehead to the hall wall. My hands were clenched in fists on either side of my head. I took deep breathes, I couldn't loose it, I said to myself.

My body shook with a small tremor but I didn't let myself loose it. "Jacob." Edward murmured behind me.

"No." I chocked out. How could I possibly go watch my son die? I can't do that.

"Don't leave him alone, she will hate you for that. You will hate you for that." Dammit! He's right but I just don't think I'm physically able to do that. "I am so sorry, if I could do something I would."

"No one can."

"I know it hurts and she's my daughter, her pain is mine though it will never match yours. He's your son; give him your time and your strength."

I took a deep breath and pushed off the wall. The nurse still waited. I gestured for her to show me the way. It wasn't too far from where we were. She led me into a small room. Inside I saw what looked like a clear plastic box. "Here he is." I muttered my thanks and she left. I was not alone in that room. There was another man in there watching the monitor and writing. "You're the father." I nodded. "I'm sorry man. Dr. Cullen did everything he could now all is left is to wait." He paused to write down something. "Sorry, by the way I'm a pediatric resident. Dr. Miles." I managed to look down at the small baby.

He had all kinds of wires on him. "He wanted me to ask if you preferred to wait it out or to… Look I don't even know how to put it, the baby is suffering and he will…die either way. You can choose to take him off the machine that breathes for him."

"No, no I…no."

He nodded. "That's fine, it's your decision."

"I want to hold him, but can we wait?" I wasn't quite ready for that, I needed a moment.

He nodded. "Sure whenever you want."

"He will never wake up?" I asked.

"We have him sedated for the pain so probably not, at least not while he's on the machine. There are always those kids who do open their eyes for a bit, not for long though. I'm going to go get some paperwork done, call if you need me." I told him I would and he left.

I sat in a chair next to the incubator. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He had a head of black hair. His complexion was lighter than me but darker than Nessie. I looked at him and I couldn't help but think what life he was going to miss out on. I imagined him growing up and playing on a playground, learning to walk and to ride a bike, to play ball. I imagined him uttering his first words. All of this was what he was going to miss out on. I shut my eyes and hot tears streamed down my face. The last time I cried was when my father died, I had never liked to cry I felt like…an open target.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I can't do anything. I would give my life to have you grow up into a big boy. I hope you can forgive me. I hope that wherever it is that you go it's a good place. I look forward to when forever ends so that I can see you." It became silent except for the beeping of the machine. Abruptly the machine's beeping sped up into an alarm. The room was flooded with nurses and the man from before. He ordered me to step back. I stepped back to the far wall. I couldn't see what they were doing. I guessed that they were trying to restart his heart. I stepped outside of the room and tried to tune it all out.

I was doing well up until someone tapped me. I saw the nurses file out and the man stand before me. "We got his heart going again, if you want your time with him the time is now. Like I said you can wait it out but I hate to be the one to say that it's only going to get worse for him. If it were my son I would avoid the inevitable as well but I would regret not being able to hold him for the last few moments of his life. I'm not supposed to give suggestions I'm supposed to give you your options and I apologize if I was imprudent."

I would regret it if I wasn't able to hold him. I decided that Nessie would hate me if I didn't do it and like Edward said I would hate me. "I want to hold him but don't take him off the machine."

He called over two nurses in pink scrubs. I walked in behind them. They helped him unhook some of the wires. Once they took what they needed to off, one of the nurses wrapped him up in a blue blanket. She gently laid him in my arms.

"We're going to give you a minute." Dr. Miles escorted the two nurses out.

I held the baby in my arms and I felt a knot in my throat form, it was not one I could ignore. He looked so fragile. I longed for him to live. I wanted him to push through. I didn't want to be the one to tell her he died when she wakes up. I believe that she will hate me.

I kissed his forehead. He remained still for a moment until he slowly opened his eyes. I hated the look he gave me, it was so innocent. It was as if I could do something for him. His eyes were an emerald green. I wonder where he could have possibly gotten that from. My family never had green eyes. Maybe Bella or Edward, I figured.

I sat with him for an hour until……..

* * *

**AWW! Major cliffy, let me say that this was the whole reason I wrote this sequel. It was actually the first thing I ever wrote, so whatever happens was always the intention and I don't plan to change it. It's just the way it is.**

**~Toodles.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– Do NOT hate me, I'm telling you it was always supposed to happen. Someone told me that I should have him heal because of Jacob and though that's a pretty great idea BUT it's not supposed to happen and it would definitely change the entire story. **

**Consider going to youtube and listening to Drifting Further Away by PowderFinger, Better yet it's required for you to listen to it while you read, I demand it!! JK, I'm so kidding, really but it's a perfect song though, it beautifully written and it fits. So hurry and come back to read, LOL.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**JPOV (Jacob)**

I looked outside and it was still dark as night, it was now about 4 nearing 5 in the morning. The weather had gotten worse.

When I saw him struggle to take a hold of life I felt like someone was ripping my insides out. I called out for help. Dr. Miles rushed in and took the baby from me. "What happened?" He asked as he worked over him and once again the nurses filed in.

"I don't know." I replied absent minded.

"Page Dr. Cullen." He ordered one of the nurses who stood there a little stunned. "Now! Go, go, go!" She suddenly took off.

"Come on please, not yet." He muttered under his breath. Somehow I felt this was all useless, the baby didn't respond to anything. Slowly I heard his breath slip away and the thud of his heart take his last heartbeat. It all ended with a loud continuous beep that made is death official.

I leaned into the wall, with my back against it. I slowly lost the will for everything. I slid down to the floor unable to stand or to speak. I felt all of a sudden…empty. The will to live had left me. Every ounce of air had been sucked right out of me.

"Dammit!" Dr. Miles muttered, he followed it with a string of profanities. I didn't blame him. I don't really know who I blame, maybe it was me. He finally sighed. "Finish up." He told the nurses. He looked sort of upset.

"Poor guy he's never lost a patient." One of the nurses muttered in a low voice.

"Shut up Amy, first of all he's a one year resident, that doesn't mean anything and that doesn't matter that guy just lost his son. You are so inappropriate."

"It's called not getting emotionally attached, Jill."

Dr. Miles seemed to have overheard the conversation and he whirled around. "I swear if you two don't shut your mouth you won't set foot in another OR, or in a patient's rooms for a long time so reconsider what you are doing." He hissed.

I felt his presence. I slightly looked up from the floor. He stood before me. I was unresponsive to his presence. He finally squatted down to the floor. "I tried and I am so sorry I failed. I wanted to see him live." I was still in a state of shock, his words rolled right off me. I didn't know how to react.

When my mother died….I just, don't remember. When my dad died I wasn't really alone. I had _her_ with me. Even though I pushed her away she was there. All those times there was no possible way that I was at fault but now….I feel like I could've done something, like I should've done something.

"Um….you need to step outside. They need to finish up in here. You can come back in when they're done."

I shook my head. "No."

He cleared his throat. "Its hospital regulations, it won't take long."

"Leave him." I recognized Carlisle voice.

"Dr. Cullen, I…I'm sorry I am so sorry. I –" Dr. Miles stammered.

"We all knew. Let me talk to him."

He sat next to me on the floor and said nothing. I watched the nurses take everything off, every wire, the breathing device. When they were done they left.

"Why?"

He sighed. "Jacob, he was born that way. There wasn't anything that could've been done."

For no reason in particular it finally set in. My baby was gone he was dead. I got to my feet and I kissed his still warm forehead. Once I got far away from him I couldn't take it. My body wouldn't respond to what my mind asked me to do. "I have to go." I muttered and stormed out. I headed towards the stairs and through the lobby. I headed outside. I jogged to the car. I was still snowing so I couldn't possibly drive as fast as I would've liked too. I ended up driving home.

It was still dark, the time in the car said 5:30. I parked the car midway down the driveway. I made way towards the woods. When I phased I felt released. Unfortunately I was not alone. Some of the guys were on their early morning runs. I recognized Jesse first. He was silent as he invaded my every thought. _'Jacob….."_

'_No, if you want to ask if I'm okay. I'm not I'm really not.' _I snapped.

I then sensed Embry and Quil join in. They too knew about it, this is the time I resent having my thoughts laid out like an open book. _'What happened?'_

'_I…I don't know, he's gone and…..'_ It was so hard to think. I howled in frustration. Sympathy radiated from them all. I howled into the night. I whimpered in sadness.

'_Jacob I'm sorry, is there anything we can do?'_ Embry asked.

'_No.'_

Quil seemed the most sympathetic. _'Do you want us to go meet you in Oregon?'_

'_Not yet, I don't even know what I'm going to do. My son died and I did nothing.'_ She's going to hate me, I know she is.

'_You didn't do anything wrong.'_ Embry argued. _'It happened and she won't blame you, you shouldn't blame yourself.' _

'_I could've done something.'_

Quil automatically denied that. _'No, you couldn't have. Jake it happened you shouldn't blame anyone. I know there is nothing we can say or do to make it better but you know if you need to talk or to need someone we're are all here.'_

'_Hey man, how did she take it? Is she okay?'_ Jesse asked

'_She doesn't know anything. After I came back from the meeting I went back home and she was bleeding.' _The images flooded not only my thoughts but everyone who was there. _'Carlisle told me that he wasn't going to make it through the night and…he didn't'_

'_Jacob what's going on?' _It was Seth who had just joined us.

I looked up and it was nearly sunrise. Nessie was going to wake up soon. I would have to be me who told her, it wouldn't be fair of me to let someone else do it. I took off back home. _'I have to go.'_

My clothes got shredded when I phased I ran home in wolf form and when I got to the house I phased, no one lived around there for miles, the hotel was pretty far off. I went inside and took a quick-ish shower. I wanted to delay my return, I didn't want to tell her but I had too. I found my self unable to speak. There was a knot in my throat and I couldn't make it go away. I found some jeans, a shirt and I grabbed a coat off a hanger. I went to the car where I had left the keys in the ignition.

I hadn't stopped snowing, it was light but still snowing. I drove faster than it was safe. I think subconsciously I wanted to crash, I wanted to die but I think it'd be pretty hard to off myself. Lucky and fortunate me, got to the hospital safely. Before I got out of the car I looked up at the rearview mirror. My hair had become shaggy. I had put off cutting it and now it looked scruffy. My eyes, despite my attempts, were rimmed red and bloodshot. I was a mess, not doubt.

I sighed and got out to the car. Again I took the stairs. I followed the only vampire scent. I actually followed Edward's and Bella's they were the most likely to be in or near her room. Their scent took me to the third floor. I stepped out into the stairs and noticed it was the maternity ward. I didn't see them in the hall but I followed the scent into a room across from yet another nurse's station. I knocked lightly and Bella opened the door. She looked at me like if she could cry she would be doing so.

"Jake, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm really not wanting to talk about this. Not right now, please."

She nodded. "Okay, I respect that."

Edward sat at across from the foot of her bed. She watched her intently.

She laid there covered in white sheets and a pink blanket. Her perfect ringlets sprawled on the pillow. She looked serene. I took a seat in the chair next to her bed. The chair faced her bedside. I took her cool hand in mine. I kissed it and my eyes watered involuntarily. How am I going to do this, it's going to destroy her?

"Jacob." It was Edward who addressed me. "I know it doesn't mean much but I am so sorry for your loss. Believe it or not it hurts me too."

I said nothing, there was nothing to say. "Carlisle says your daughter is doing remarkably well. She's actually breathing on her own. She is able to be fed by mouth. She's a strong little girl."

I hadn't seen her yet. I was glad that she was doing well. "That's good, it's great."

"She did loose…Carlisle had to remove her ovaries for a fear of an infection."

"So…..?"

"She won't have anymore children."

I nodded. I wasn't sure what to make of that. I simply said nothing, it was becoming a habit.

I stared intently at Nessie. The room was exactly the same one hour later. No one had spoken, no one had moved and inch.

Finally Nessie began to move. I was sure I still had that face, She would see it and would know something had gone wrong. Her eyes fluttered open. She was a bit disoriented. She tried to sit up but she moaned in pain and halted the attempt. She looked up at me then to her parents and back to me. She looked down at her now flat stomach. _(A/N – She's a half vampire, they don't gain weight)_

Her hand reached up to caress my cheek. "They're okay, right?" I didn't look up.

I decided that I would start with the easy one. "Nessie, there was an issue. Carlisle had to remove your ovaries."

Her face dropped slightly, I saw it out of the corner of my eye. "It's okay. I mean two children is more than enough."

I couldn't look at her. I gaze remained centered on the IV coming from her arm.

"My babies are well, right?"

I finally looked up. She saw my reddened eyes. "Sweetie, honey, baby, I." I combed my hair back in aggravation.

"Jacob!"

"The boy…." I whispered, I couldn't say it.

"What about him? Jacob, SAY IT!" Tears already flowing free, "Damn it, Jacob, say it!" She screamed.

"He didn't…he didn't make it." There it was the unbearable sound of grief. She hugged her stomach and sat up whatever way she could. She cried harder when she did, I assumed that her stitches will heal faster but not that fast. "Renesmee I am so sorry."

I made an attempt to touch her and she flinched. "Please don't touch me." She said in between her sobs.

"N –"

"Get out, please, just leave me alone. Get out!" She wrapped one arm around her stomach and despite the obvious pain she brought her knees to her chest. She put her forehead on her knees and cried, never in my life had I felt this horrible.

"Renesmee." I whispered.

When I said her name it seemed to make it worse. "Get out!" She screamed. "Everyone!"

I got to my feet and unwillingly left her. As soon as I got out Carlisle rushed in to the room. After he entered two nurses rushed in after him.

**NPOV (Nessie) **

"My baby, my baby." I sobbed uncontrollably. I hugged my abdomen. I had a c-section. The stitches weren't anywhere near healed. The pain was bearable compared to the pain of knowing my baby boy was…dead.

A cold arm wrapped around my back. "Nessie sit back. Please sit back." He whispered in my ear. I didn't comply. "Bring morphine."

"No!" I screamed. I wanted to feel the pain. I deserved to feel the pain. "I'm going to sit back." I relaxed my body. His arm guided my back to the bed and my head to the pillow.

"Nessie."

"No I want to be alone. I need you to leave me alone."

"Okay." He turned to face the nurses. "No one will enter this room as long as I'm not present. No nurse no doctor will treat her if I'm not present. She will be served dinner only today, her organs need to start up again. Besides that no one other than my family is allowed to enter this room. You will not give her any sort of medication unless I allow it. In other words no one is to set foot in this room unless she is dying. Do we understand?"

The nurses nodded.

"Good, I'll check on her at noon." She told them they could leave. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No, I want to be alone." My cries sounded like continuous hiccupping. I eventually cried myself to sleep. Even then I still felt the emptiness the pain, the guilt, the shame. It was all there even in my sleep.

I was woken by a nurse bringing in the tray of food. "I don't want it."

"If you change your mind –"

"I won't."

She nodded. "Dr. Cullen, your father, asked me to tell you we can bring your daughter in."

That innocent child was the last person I wanted to see. I couldn't look at her, I was so scared to look at her much less touch her and hold her. I just couldn't bear to see anyone. "No." I replied in a soft voice.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

"Hi, baby." I greeted her as the nurse put her into my arms. "I love you so much and your mommy does too. She really loves you, we just have to give her a minute." She looked up at me and, it might've been the lack of sleep, but I swear she smiled. "She'll come around, meanwhile you have me. I know it's not much of a consolation but I'm you've got kid, besides I hear there's a family of vampires who's keen to you. They don't smell so great but you'll like them, watch for the bronze-haired one. He's your Grandpa, moody but decent. All I ask is that you don't become blondie, it would kill me." She made a baby noise. "No worries you're good no matter who you turn out to be."

* * *

**Like I said it was always supposed to happen. I had this…well not literally this but I had this written in a different context with the same events. I wrote this when I was writing the first chapter. So it wasn't like an ugly thing I did out of the blue. Again, please DON'T hate me. Ps. The Fray CD came out!!**

**Who actually listened to the song? I think it fits in perfectly.**

**PS. I know it's been a while but I was busy I had things to do, I had to write a last minute debate case and I had homework but I'm sorry about the wait. Review and I'll be faster, that's the deal, LOL**

**My favorite part of this chapter was probably the add on, the Jake and baby scene.**

**~Toodles.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer****– Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV****– Nessie/Jacob/  
****Summary****– Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****–**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 30**

**NPOV (Nessie)**

Three days passed and I remained the same. I refused to see my daughter. I was scared I was so, so scared. I refused to eat and I refused to see anyone. Sometimes my dad would sneak in at night because in the morning his scent lingered. Jacob had attempted to talk to me but I didn't let him. I couldn't put up with it, it consumed me. Every time I look into his eyes the guilt rises. The day I awoke and I saw his eyes it tore me apart. He'd been crying and he was hurting and no one was to blame but me. My baby, my child, my son was dead and I was at fault for it.

The door burst open. My dad came in. "You're wrong."

"No dad you don't know what it feels like."

"It's not your fault."

"You can't know that. You've never lost a child. You know what, I need to be alone. Respect my grief and leave, you have no right to invade my privacy that way." Despite my ugly words he came over to me and held me against his chest.

"I am so sorry, my sweet little girl. I am so sorry you have to go through this."

"I just want everyone to leave me alone. You have to stop trying to comfort me I don't deserve it." He tried to interject but I stopped him midway. "You're not supposed to be in my head, stop it. They are my thoughts alone. Tell Jasper to leave me be, let me be miserable."

He rubbed my arm. "You have a daughter, she needs you. You have a husband who –"

I pulled away. "You are my dad and dads aren't supposed to know their kid's thoughts so please try to ignore my thoughts. Respect my feelings and don't cross the line. They are mine only and you shouldn't know, you shouldn't tell anyone, value my words." It felt like I hadn't stopped crying for weeks."

He nodded. I saw the pain I caused him and I felt horrible. "There is actually a reason for me being here."

"Okay."

"There needs to be…." He never struggled for words. "Your sons needs to be buried, he needs a name."

"I can't do it dad, please don't make me. I am not physically capable of that, I won't do it, I won't go!" Just knowing he was gone split my heart in two. Burying, seeing him in a coffin, made it all real and I couldn't accept that. "I can't do it. I am not able to go through with it. I'm not strong enough. Have someone do it, I...I...I just…"

Once again he held me. "I know, but he's yours." I knew that but it wasn't an easy thing to do, it wasn't easy waking up and wondering why I was alive and he wasn't. They could call me a coward and that would be true I am a coward. "Not even a name?"

I remained silent. I remember when I was 13, and my dad taught me how to read in Hebrew. I remember learning the origin of names and what they meant. There was one that stood out like a sore thumb, Noah, it meant silent and peaceful. It was anything but inappropriate. I looked up into his golden eyes.

"I'm going to go. We're here if you need us."

**JPOV (Jacob)**

"Jacob we have to talk." Carlisle said as he approached before I entered the nursery.

"Who else is dying?" I said bitterly but quickly took it back, it was wrong of me to blame him. I really didn't blame him at all, it was a knee jerk reaction to say what I did. "Sorry, sarcasm is a habit."

"I know. Listen...there are rules in this hospital. I've bent a lot of them for Nessie. I don't want people to find out anything. The nurses aren't allowed in her room, they can't touch her because I don't allow it. There is one rule that I can't bend, I have to follow through, its hospital regulations."

"Can you just say it?"

"She needs a psychiatric consult."

I'm no Mr. Doctor here but I know what that means. "She's not crazy."

"That's not what a psychiatric consult is for it's for things like…depression."

I refused to believe it. She as not crazy, she was not depressed. "No."

"She could be suffering from post partum depression. Jacob don't look at her as your wife, look at her as a girl who refuses to eat, who refuses to see her husband, who refuses to set eyes on her daughter, to hold her to feed her. Look at the big picture, this isn't something I came up with, it has to be done and maybe it will help her."

"Are you asking me because it sounds like I don't have a say."

"You're right."

"I thought so. Do whatever you need to do." I muttered and walked into to see my baby. I would come everyday and stay here all day.

I sat in the nursery. Carlisle had gotten a private nursery just for her, for the baby. For the past three days she had just been baby, she had no name and practically no mother. I didn't understand why she didn't want to see her. She was beautiful, she was tanned almost the same color as me, and her eyes, like her brother's, were that deep emerald green. I would have to ask Edward where they came from. Bella had brown eyes and I suppose they're from him. Her face was so innocent. Her cheeks were soft and plump. Her hair was black and curly.

I held her in my arms and rocked her. She had just finished a bottle. I felt like she didn't really like me. I mean the family came in to see her and she cried she would stop crying when I held her but she was never really comforted by me.

There was a light knock at the door. Edward came in. He told me that he would talk to Nessie about the…burial, and the name. I would've wanted to do it myself but she refuses to see me. "Noah." He said. "His name is Noah."

Noah, I never gave thought to it but it was a perfect name. "Is that all she said?"

"She didn't say anything about that, her mind did. She won't take part in it, she said no. I barely got the name from her."

"So she's not doing any better?" I asked hoping for another answer.

"There's no change. I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this, she refuses to speak to me about it but –"

"La Push, I want him buried in La Push. She doesn't care." I didn't know if I felt resentment but it hurt that she just…didn't care.

"That's not it, I know it seems that way but that's not it. She cares about you and about her, but she's scared, don't be too hard on her."

"I don't want to be but she pushes me away and I try so hard to help her and I just don't know how. Edward I'm at the end of my string here, I'm only mentally capable of so much." Edward looked like he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something. "What?"

"Just, give her a while." After a few minutes Dr. Miles came in.

"How is…baby? She doesn't have a name yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well I come bearing good news. She can go home tomorrow and the mom can go home Friday, in 3 days."

"Thank you." I murmured.

"You're welcome and good luck." He walked out leaving us alone.

This was ridiculous she had to talk to me. "Edward, can you stay with her for a minute?" He paused to invade my thoughts but then nodded. I gently put the baby in his arms. I went off to Nessie's room.

I didn't knock, I just walked in. She was sleeping in a curled up fetal position. I walked over her and brushed her hair back away from her face, with that she woke up. "Please Jacob." She pleaded. "I can't do this right now." She looked so pale and so weak. She refused to eat and she hadn't fed for months.

"Talk to me." She curled up as far away as possible from me.

With one look at me she cried at no end. I made a move to touch her and she flinched away. I didn't understand. I sat at the edge of the bed.

"Nessie why?" I asked. Maybe she misunderstood, maybe I said it wrong but her breathing picked up to where she had to gasp for air. For a minute I thought she would recover but she didn't it got worse.

I jumped off the bed and went to get a nurse. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." I replied absentmindedly.

She made her way to her and took an oxygen mask to her face. I tried to walk closer to her but it worsened. I didn't get it. "You have to leave, it's you. She has a reaction to you, and it caused her to have a panic attack."

My mind tried to grasp what was going on. I just couldn't find the scenario in which she hates me. I staggered out into the hall. Jasper and Alice were coming down the hall and asked me what was going on. "She had a panic attack. I caused her to have a panic attack. She hates me and…I don't get it. I don't know what to do anymore. She won't talk to me, she won't see her daughter, she won't eat, and she refuses to speak about him about…Noah. She wants me to do it, to bury him alone and I can't. I don't know what to do, please tell me what to do. Someone tell me what to do." I was having a melt down of my own. "I need to know what to do." I slid against the wall to the floor.

I heard the click, click of heels approaching I looked up and I saw her, Rachel. When she saw me she ran over to me. At the far end of the hall I saw Paul and Jeremiah get off the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She half smiled. "I'm here to take care of my little brother." I got to my feet and she embraced me in a hug. Rachel was the closest thing to my mom, she acted just like her and she had the warmth of a mother. "Rebecca went back to Hawaii to visit Ben's parents and she got caught in a tropical storm, she can't leave the island yet."

"Rachel I don't know what to do, I need help." I confessed. "I need you to help me. I need you to tell me what to do, please."

She pulled away and smiled up at me. "Jacob you can do this, breathe and listen to me. You can do this, give her time. I know it's hard for you but it's hard for her too. It was her baby." She began to walk down the hall and I followed her.

"He was mine too, I watched him die. Rachel I have this picture that I can't get rid of. I wanted to save him."

"I know you did."

"Maybe that's it maybe that's why she hates me, because she told me not to let them die and I couldn't do anything."

She shook her head. "What could you have done?"

"Then WHY! Why is she doing this to me? Her daughter needs her, _I_ need her." Anger flared up deep inside me. I was mad, I was angry at her and I had no right to but I was. I was angry at her. I resented her for this and I'm horrible person for thinking that way. I'm weak I can't do this alone.

"I don't know Jake, I just don't. But if you love her then you will wait for her. I know you're mad." I acted as if she was wrong. "Jacob Black I know you like a mother, I know you resent her and you have a right but I'm sure she can justify this. Wait for her and in the mean time you have me, I am your sister and you need me. I will be here as long as you need me, I will help you."

"Rach, you have a life I'll figure it out. I think 1 werewolf and 8 vampires can care for a child." I said in a low voice.

"Who's going to take care of you? Who knows how to take care of you?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despite my objections Rachel refused to leave. Paul, Rachel and Jeremiah stayed in the hotel down the road. When we took the baby home she helped me. I had to say I had no clue what I was doing. I'd go to the hospital everyday though she refused to let me in. Edward was the only one she would see, Bella would sometimes get through to her but not often.

Alice had taken it upon herself to have everything planned. She said that she would take care of the funeral for me and I loved her for that. I couldn't have done it. It was all ready for this Saturday in La Push. The family did what they could for me but Rachel was right, I think she was the only one who 'took care of me,' she's the only one who knew how. The odd thing was that she knew me so well, her words were so thought out and she never slipped, she never said anything that would take a toll on me.

As planned Nessie was discharged on Friday, she wouldn't ride in the same car as me. When she got home she went straight to her old bedroom, in the big house. She didn't even glance at me for more than a second.

Saturday came and it was the funeral. We were all going to drive to Washington early that morning. I hoped that Nessie would have a change of heart and come but when I went to her door she didn't open it. I knew she was in there. I tried all morning but soon it came time for us to leave and she wouldn't budge. Esme offered to stay with her and I would bring the baby with me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In La Push everyone waited at the cemetery for us, all 15 guys including Sam. All the wives, even Kara was there. I failed to fully inform Kayla, Julian, Gabby and Scott. I left a brief message for Julian, I'm sure they understood.

The funeral was short and completely unbearable. They all gave me my condolences and I took them though they knew I just wasn't up for anything. I let them all see the baby but all I wanted was to be home.

Maribel approached me. "How is she?"

I shrugged. "I wish I knew." I muttered.

"Wait for her." That had seemed to be the way to go, everyone pleaded on her behave, and everyone said to wait. Rebecca told be to wait, Sam told me that time is the universal cure and patience is a priceless gift.

"I will always wait for her. I just don't how long she can wait." I looked over my sweet little girl in the arms of Emily.

"I'm sorry, maybe when it's all over she'll let me see her. She's my best friend I wish I knew how to help her."

"I do too." I said with a sigh. "Thank you for coming."

"Good luck."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**NPOV (Nessie)**

Everyone was gone. Jacob took _her_ with him. Her cries tore my heart apart I wish that I could hold her and nurture her but I feel that I will mess her up. I'm so scared to touch her, to look at her. I was responsible for her brother and he died, how can I be responsible for a real live baby girl? I glided down the stairs. Someone was here but not in the house. I went down for a glass of milk. I hadn't eaten much of anything or fed, I was weak and I felt horrible physically and emotionally.

I made my way to my 'house,' when I walked in I saw her stuff. I could smell her scent and it was sweet but not vampire sweet. It was a sweet earthy sort of scent, like wild flowers. It would sound odd but it really smelled good. I picked up a pink blanket and I brought it to my cheek, it was so soft and it smelled just like her. I looked up and I spotted my book shelf. I looked at the third shelf from the top and ten books over. There was a worn copy of Jane Austen's masterpiece, _Pride and Prejudice_. It was the exact same place Jacob said it would be. It hadn't moved. I put the blanket on the couch and went over to slide it out of its place. I opened it and a picture fell out. I picked it up and it was a picture of Jacob and me. I was about 18, physically. It was taken from above and we lay on bright green grass. My head lay on his abdomen and his hand played with my hair. We were both smiling. I felt a pang of guilt hit me good a hard. I had no idea what the right thing to do was. I felt guilty for not being able to take care of Noah and it hurt so much, the burden on me was so great. I had to live with the fact that I was irresponsible and he died and that Jacob loved him and his pain killed me. I didn't know what felt worse, I didn't know what pain was greater, whether it was Noah's death, the inability to care for my child, or Jacob's pain.

I was startled back into reality by the door opening. I slid the picture back into the book and turned around. Esme had just walked into the door. "You decided to come out of your cave, you're a prisoner at your own will." It's true the truth hurts.

I looked at her and turned back to place the book back in it's place.

"No, Renesmee, this stops today." She said in the hardest voice I had ever heard her use. It sort of frightened me.

* * *

**One more chapter and then the Epilogue, don't forget to review, it will be kindly appreciated!**

**~Toodles**


	32. Chapter 31

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer**** – Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV**** – Nessie/Jacob/Jaymaya  
****Summary**** – Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– I have lyrics for this chapter. It's about the baby and Jacob**

_**Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed**_

_**And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl**_

_–__**All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood**_

**PS. The gender was based on the names for the kids so I didn't pick the girl because she was a girl I picked it because the name was a girl name.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**NPOV (Nessie)**

I was frozen in place. "Renesmee what you're doing is wrong."

"They're better off without me."

"Renesmee, listen to me. I know the pain of losing a child, it is the most vivid memory of my human years. I look back and I can still feel it if I try hard enough. I know it hurts, it feels like your entire world has fallen to pieces all over you." I remember, my mom once told me that she lost her baby and she threw herself off a cliff and Carlisle saved her.

"How do you get up?"

"You remind me of myself, I was just like you. I isolated myself in the pain that I thought I deserved. My life lost meaning and…it was a stupid mistake." I was stunned by her words. "I was an idiot for doing what I did. Of course in the long run I found my love. But you have your love you have another beautiful little girl. Don't do what I did. Throwing yourself off a cliff won't help anything. That innocent child is still not coming back and you will never be able to bring him back. It wasn't your fault, Nessie. That baby boy died because of fate and not at your hands."

She brought stinging tears into my eyes. "He's gone."

"I know that baby, and it's real. Just because you refused to go to his burial doesn't mean it's not real, it's real and you are being so selfish."

"I can't help them."

"Nessie, Jacob tries day in and day out to comfort your baby but he's not what she wants she wants her mother and he can't replace that. He hurts Nessie, it tears him apart, and he can't comfort her. She wants you. It kills him" It was like someone had stabbed me in my soul. "Remember Noah wasn't _your_ baby, He was both yours _and_ Jacob's. The pain is not yours alone. Sweetie he's hurting and maybe more than you. He was strong and he was with Noah the last moments of his life. He comes to you and you push him away. How do you think that makes him feel? He had to bury his son alone. Nessie, don't think that I'm doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this to make you see the reality, the big picture."

I was in tears. "I am such an atrocious creature."

"You are…human, you make mistakes and all you can do is repent."

"I don't think that's enough."

"That child didn't die because of you, you did nothing wrong. He doesn't blame you, he'd never do that. It'd be like saying I killed my child and I didn't and it took a while but I know that now. It took a while because no one ever told me, but _I am_ telling you, this isn't your fault. You did all you could and things happen, things that can't be changed. They happen for a reason. You have to forgive yourself though it's not your fault. You have to get past this. Let him in, let him share his pain with you."

"He's never going to forgive me." I sobbed.

"He won't if you won't ask for it. You acted wrongfully but with justification. Like I said all you can do is repent. He has told your father more than once that he will wait because he truly loves you, he will wait for you to love him again."

I was silent in thought for a few moments. "He doesn't have to wait anymore, I realize, thanks to you, that I did a horrible thing to him." I hugged her to thank her. "I can repent."

She smiled. "She needs a name." I didn't have to think at all. I knew what I wanted her name to be. Elizabeth, in Hebrew it means god's promise. That's what it felt like, she was god's promise to me. I didn't necessarily claim a religion but I was sure he existed somewhere. My hope is that he will see the good in us and that Noah is in a good place where I can see him when forever ends.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Sarah Black." I wanted to honor Jacob's mother and this way maybe I'd soften his heart up, besides that I wanted too. I knew how much he loved her and how much he missed his mom.

"God's promise," She stated, "Very appropriate."

I wiped my tears and decided I would clean up. I would cook dinner and I would _repent_. I went to my bedroom and put all Elizabeth's stuff in its place with Esme's help. "You know what's ironic?" I shook my head. "That was your real grandmother's name. You father's mom's name was Elizabeth Masen."

I laughed, it felt good. "Well that's pretty ironic, I get to please both Jacob and my dad. That's good."

Esme helped me start dinner. She had a recipe and I tried it out. It was pretty hard trying to make up with someone. My hope was that I hadn't really messed up and that he truly waited for me.

Esme's phone rang, it was Carlisle. "Honey, we'll be home soon, maybe just another half hour."

"Good."

"How is she?"

She smiled at me. "You'd be surprised."

"What?"

"I'll see you when you get here and not a word to anyone." She warned and hung up. "I'll set the table. You go get ready."

I nodded. "Okay, thank you so much."

"Go." She encouraged me. "I'll have it all set up, he'll be here."

I smiled thankfully and I rushed to the bathroom to get ready. I showered and decided to be casual. I slid on a pair of white jeans with a dark purple shirt. The good thing about being a vampire was that I had the exact same figure I had before I got pregnant. I decided to wear the bracelet the wives gave me, maybe it would help me live up to their expectations. I put on light make up and tried to find a pin for my hair. I shuffled through drawers but found nothing, I moved onto the night stands and when I opened the bottom drawer of my stand I spotted a familiar baby blanket. It was a soft white blanket. I left my hair the way it was and took the blanket to Elizabeth's basinet. I let it hang over the edge but then I got an idea.

I took the blanket and put it on the table by the door where he was sure to see it. I took a sticky note and wrote

'_It's a memory worth keeping, but some aren't. If you truly meant your promise of Forever & Always than I hope I'm worth forgiving because I did mean it. Forget what I did because that's not a memory worth keeping.'_

I used my best poetic work in that note. I went to my bed and sat at the end. I waited and soon I caught his scent, it got closer and closer until I heard the door open. There was a pause and the door shut. I heard the paper rattle as he took it off the blanket. There was no movement for a few moments, I was freaking out. Did that mean I wasn't worth forgiving?

Just when I thought my world was falling apart all over again I looked up to the sound of an opened door. He walked in and set the paper on the vanity. He studied me emotionless.

"Is that a no? Because I deserve it but I don't want it." I whispered unsteadily.

He walked closer to me, he looked down at me and in a swift moment he was on top of me and his lips brushed mine. "Roughly translated it means yes. It means I did mean forever & always."

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Jacob, I tried to keep him safe but I don't think there was anything I could do. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." His brows furrowed and get got up off me.

"What are you talking about?"

I got up as well. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep him alive, I'm sorry that I didn't protect him."

"That's not what I asked."

Now I was confused. "What did you ask?"

"You think I blame you? Renesmee you've known me all your life and you think I blame you for Noah's death. That makes me a sick, sick person and I'm not a sick person. Who told you that I blamed you?"

"No one but…it was my responsibility and I failed." I argued.

"You are so wrong about this, I never ever would blame you. I love you and I know it wasn't your fault. What kind of person do you think I am?" he questioned, he seemed insulted by my theory.

"Jacob, I saw how happy you were and I single handedly destroyed that. I –"

"Stop, right now! I'm fully aware that you didn't do this but I don't think _you_ are. I was happy I will admit but it never crossed my mind to blame you for what happened. I meant, why did you do this? In the sense of isolating yourself, that's what I meant."

Well…this was quite a discovery. "I did it because I couldn't bear to look at you –"

"Wait what? You blamed yourself and me?"

My eyes widened. "No! I would never blame you, what's wrong with you? That's crazy, what could you have done? I couldn't bear to look at you because of the guilt. I saw you and I saw pain. The day you told me I saw your eyes, they were rimmed red and bloodshot. I realized that I did that to you and I couldn't see you, my guilt tore me apart from you and I couldn't bear it."

"What about her? What about our daughter? Nessie you refused to see her, she needed you." I heard his anger crystal clear. "Why did you make me do it alone? Why did I have to bury him alone?" He had every right to yell at me, he had every right to walk away.

I turned my back on him. "Because when I saw him it would be real, before that it would be something someone told me but then after that it would be real and I couldn't handle that. Jacob I need you to forgive me for not keeping Noah alive, I need you to forgive me for hurting you in the deepest possible way. I made you take care of her alone, I made you bury our son and maybe there is no way to take it back, all I can do is...repent."

"There's nothing –"

I turned back to face him. "You have to forgive me because if you don't I can't forgive myself." I fell onto the floor. "Please forgive me for what I did. He was your son and I was selfish to believe that otherwise. I should have respected your pain. He was as much yours as he was mine. I apologize for what I did." I covered my face with my hands afraid to hear 'no.'

He came down on his knees and he pulled me into him. "If it's going to fix us then I forgive you. I forgive you for everything you believe you did." I let his warmth surround me.

He eventually pulled me to my feet. "I know you did everything, mostly, out of guilt but you never answered my question. Why didn't you want to see –?"

"Elizabeth, her name is Elizabeth Sarah Black. I mean only if you want. Elizabeth means god's promise in Hebrew."

He smiled. "Elizabeth Sarah Black is great."

"I was scared, I didn't want to see her because I was scared. I was afraid of hurting her of not being a good mom. I'm still scared but she's my daughter and she deserves a mother. All I can do is try to be one for her. I want to thank you for waiting for me, you were angry and you had all the right to be but I hope we can be the same again, maybe one day we can go back to that."

He shook his head. "No, we can't...." My mouth literally dropped. "We have a daughter, we can only improve, right?"

"Yes, I promise that I will never do that to you again."

He put his hands on either side of my face. "You better not." He warned.

"I want to see her, where is she?"

"Your mom has her."

I took his hand and pulled him along in a hurry to the house. I walked in the back door, when they saw me it was like they saw a ghost. I walked over to my mom and asked for her. She was crying. "Of course, honey." She gently laid her in my arms.

She was a beautiful little girl. "She has green eyes, why?" I asked out loud.

"Your dad had green eyes as a human." My mom informed me.

"Makes sense. Hey, dad?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm naming her Elizabeth I heard that was my grandmother's name."

He chuckled. "Yes, it was. Why would you choose that name?"

"She's god's promise to me."

"That's ironic."

I excused myself and Jacob. I wanted to be with them both alone. It was still freezing cold outside so I let Jacob take her out. When we got inside our place I picked the blanket off the table and I wrapped her in it when he gave her back. "I made dinner." I commented.

"You should eat."

I nodded, I actually was starving though not for this but it would do for now. "You should join me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That night we all went to bed together. Elizabeth slept in between Jacob and I. She was my porcelain doll. Near him I felt alive again. It took me a while but I got back to normal. Soon I was finally able to visit my son's grave but before I had to say good-bye to my friends. I would be leaving and I wouldn't be coming back.

I had told them to meet us at a restaurant right after graduation late May. "Hey, Nessie!" Gabby cheered. "Congrats on graduating, one full year earlier, with a baby and all."

I forced a smile. They were my human life. "Guys…we're moving." I blurted out.

"What where?" Scott asked.

I had thought this conversation through. "Europe, I got an offer at an art institute." I lied. "We have acquaintances in Italy."

"When?" Kayla asked.

"Our stuff was already shipped, we just have to get on the plane, and we have an early morning flight." I felt so horrible for lying.

"That's far." Julian commented.

Jacob agreed. "We know but it's something that we need to do. If we could we would stay here forever but we can't."

Kayla sighed. "So we're never going to see you again?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know only time will tell. But you all were my very best friends. When I came here with my family and Jacob I thought that I would never figure it out but I did. You all were amazing and supportive, I wish I could tell Elaine and Nicole especially Jordan. We have to leave tomorrow morning. I'm really going to miss you all." Tear didn't fail to escape me. "I should've said something but it was hard accepting that I had to leave."

Elizabeth was in Jacob's arms. "Nessie we're miss you to but as far as I'm concerned people have to do what's best for them, you have to go to Europe maybe later in life we might have to make a decision. It's what happens, sometimes people separate and it's simply fate. You were a very good friend."

"Yeah, ya'll just sort of came out of no where and you both lived a life we wish we could live. I'm glad I met you." Julian said.

Scott nodded. "I respect you both, you are survivors. You've been through a lot and you deal. Sad part is I don't get to see what my god daughter is going to grow up to be."

Julian put up his hands. "Hey I called it before she was born."

"Actually –" Gabby attempted to say but was cut short by Kayla.

"You are all wrong! I am her godmother. Right?" She said with a giggle. Elizabeth smiled. When everyone turned to face her she tucked her face into Jacob's chest. She adored him. She loved sleeping next to him at night. She cuddled into him and they would fall asleep together. During the day Jacob would sleep on the bed with her. She hated when he left with the pack or to talk to them. She always turned to see where he was and at some point so did he.

She missed me but as a rule of nature her dad got her excited and they had so much fun together. He says that when I'm not around she knows it and she'll look around the room to find me.

"You are all her god parents." I replied with a smile.

"It's good to know she has where to choose from." Jacob added with a chuckle.

Finally late that afternoon we parted ways. I cried, I knew the reality was I could never see them again. The truth was we were leaving tonight. Everyone was already in Sequim Bay my parents awaited our return in our now empty house. It was the very house the most memorable events of my life took place. This house changed my life and now it was just another large empty house. We walked in with Elizabeth in hands and found my parents waiting at the counter.

"Ready?" my dad asked.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not but we should go." The house was cleaned out. No trace of inhabitance was left. It was being sold so we left nothing of ours. The only houses my family really owned were the one in Forks and one in England which they hadn't been to in over 20 years. The cars had been taken and the garage swept of every tool.

I let my parents exit before me. I took one last look at brought myself to walk to the door where Jacob waited for me. With my only free hand, the other was holding Elizabeth; I turned off the lights and closed the door.

I took a deep breath. "Here we go." I looked down at a sleeping Elizabeth. No one was sure of what her fate would be but whatever it was we would always be there. I had a feeling that she would not be like me at all, I felt that she would be just like her dad. I yearned to see her all grown up but I wouldn't give up her childhood for anything in the world. She would be something special and somehow I knew that she wasn't just a normal child, she survived because of something. One day maybe in the near or the far future we'll find out why, we do have forever. Forever was a long time though. In that time we came to see Isaac again, he visited us. He stayed for a few months but was soon on his way. We met with the wives under calmer circumstances, like we all hoped for. Every wolf, even Leah, found their other half. They married and had children, Leah did not. There was a total of 10 candidates for the future pack, who knows those numbers can change. The five brothers loved La Push though it wasn't their home so they eventually went in search of their real home, in Montana, where they grew up. We never heard from Kayla or anyone else though I never forgot, I knew they were okay. Our family and Elizabeth were doing great. We loved living, high school was bearable and we changed things up a bit, it was always fun. It was the rainbow after many, many storms. The thing about rainbows is that we never know how long they last. Our future was a mystery even Alice couldn't solve. We'd always wonder but for now I can love my daughter and love my husband who's never broken a promise, whose promise of Forever & Always is still intact.

* * *

**I hope it satisfies, I have epilogue left and it's pretty different but I really think it's good. Feel free to critique there is ALWAYS room for improvement. SO you can have the hope that it might make me better.**

**~Toodles.**


	33. Epilogue

**Title ****– Forever & Always****  
Disclaimer**** – Clearly I'm not the owner of most of these characters but I have my fun!  
****Setting ****– Portland, Oregon/ La Push, Washington/ Italy****  
POV**** – THIRD PERSON  
****Summary**** – Nessie and Jacob embark on a new adventure. They must endure new troubles together and Edward and Bella have to learn to let go of their little girl. Jacob and Nessie are soon to be Seniors in College, 5 years after Jacob's promise. Everyone has settled down and attacks are improbable but not impossible as are life's surprises.  
****Author's Note ****– This Epilogue was written twice halfway through the first draft I quit and went for a totally different ending I hope you like it. It's outside the box!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue **

_**Many, many years later…...**_

Around the large bon fire sat the newest generation of the _'protectors,'_ all young and full of hope. At the head of the group sat Sam Uley II. He had been named after his father. Beside him was his lifelong friend Jeremiah who was like a brother, they grew up together. They were now old men full of knowledge and wisdom. They were the last surviving of their own pack.

Tonight was a sort of initiation ceremony. Most of them had been told the old legends but none knew of the most recent legends that some doubt. It's the legend of the largest pack in the history of the Quileute. The most special and memorable pack of all time.

Sam wasn't going to leave his father and uncles forgotten in time. He believed. "You all have heard of our ancestors, Taha Aki and the third wife. They have been told to you since you were children. You believed them to be what they were, legends but not true legends." Sam began. "As I child I grew up among them, I didn't know at the time that they were the most remarkable and extraordinary pack in the history of our people. They were the largest and the most agile. They broke the rules only to bring their people closer together. This pack of a whopping number of 21 which later was cut down to 20 in the attack of the Romans, gained the respect we should hold for them through sweat blood and tolerance. They defied the rules but never in any way dared to put our people in harms way. This pack was unique. They had one of the two female wolves to ever have been given the gift of shape-shifting. They had 5 children not over the age of 8 to 12. This pack joined vampires to defeat vampires and to protect our existence. Throughout time their actions were criticized, they associated with the wrong species but those are the ignorant ones who know nothing of the true guardians."

Jeremiah picked up the story. Not one person did they loose in translation. They listened intently. "It is nothing but the truth when people say that the simplest act can change a generation and those to come. This all started with a simple human who moved from Phoenix. This girl became the love of both a vampire and a werewolf. Do not assume that it was an automatic fight, through the course of 2 years the future changed. The human girl fell in love with the vampire, with a Cullen."

"The very Cullens we have not seen for many years, the very Cullens that were once our greatest enemy." Sam interjected.

"The wolf who had fallen for the human was none other than Jacob Black." The name Jacob made everyone gasp in shock. They knew of Jacob, he was believed to be alive somewhere tough others think he perished at the hands of the Volturi. The difference is one is the truth and other is a lie. Jeremiah continued. "My Uncle Jacob Black fell in love with the girl but as fate would have it she was not for him. The human was turned into one of them. The vampire and the human had a child, you know of this child. The child, Renesmee, one of the two half vampire half human creatures, she was the star of the supernatural world, people doubted her existence and when they saw her with their own eyes they still could not believe it. This girl changed Jacob's life, she healed him and she grew up to love him more than anything in the world. My father resigned as the pack leader and gave it to the rightful owner, Jacob Black. He took charge of the pack for years. He led them in two historical battles, the battle against the real werewolves and the battle against the Roman army. He was the best of the best, son of two descendants. He was the promise of our people but he was disliked among the younger half of the pack. He lived with the Cullens and his wife Renesmee. They resisted his authority, it took time but they realized that loyalty is what matters."

"This takes us to the legend of our estranged protectors. When our parents gave up phasing and the younger five moved to Montana, our parents made Jacob swear to always watch over us, over us and the future generations. It is said that Renesmee gave two Jacob children. One of whom passed away and is buried next to Billy Black in our cemetery. Some say the other died and was buried in another place but others say, I say because I believe it, I know it's true, that the other survived. She was a girl named Elizabeth Sarah Black. At the age of 16 she became the most lethal creature to ever walk these lands and the entire world. She had a striking beauty which redefined the saying if looks could kill. She is told to have dark curled locks of hair. Her eyes a deep green, you could get lost in them. It was not only her appearance that was mesmerizing it was her gift. At the age of 16 she phased into a pure white, beautiful wolf. She was not just one of the only female werewolf but her skills were enhanced by vampire skills which she inherited from her mother. She was untouchable. Her white coat reflected her pure heart, her heart of gold. She was honest and trustworthy just like her father."

"Our parents, your grandparents and great-grandparents lived a full life. They were happy and confident in the promise Jacob had made. 14 married and had children, one determined that he was better off alone, Joshua. The female married, never had children but she married a good man. It had been discovered that female wolves are infertile. There were 12 males that made up our pack, the females did not. Some moved away like the daughter of Seth Clearwater, people rumored that she was not his but he never once denied her. Quil who was the last to die married Claire, a young girl whom he waited for, for many years. The very day of his burial was said to be the last time Jacob Black and his family were ever seen in this town." Sam was the Alpha for the pack in his day. He knew these stories as well as Jeremiah. They knew the stories were nothing less than factual. They are challenged by others saying that they are no longer alive. They say Jacob Black was a traitor for joining a vampire coven.

One boy dared to interrupt. "So where are they?"

"Yeah, I mean if they were real we'd hear of them. We'd know their whereabouts." Another added.

Jeremiah laughed at the indecorous question. "They still exist. Elizabeth, Renesmee and Jacob Black are all still alive. The Cullens also still exists.

"There is a…prophecy or a agreement of sorts; it sates that one day the Cullens will return to Forks. Our true Alpha will come before us and make his identity known. One day Elizabeth and Jacob will all return and regain their rightful place. That day is said to be upon us. This is the legend of the true Protectors, those who have promised to protect their people for Forever & Always."

Some scoffed not quite buying the story.

The entire male group was oblivious to who watched them. Finally she emerged. She giggled at the sight. "It's just a legend right?" The entire group turned to meet her emerald eyes. A mixture of strange new scents filled the air. It was the scent of another wolf and the sweet scent of vampires with a hint of human. "You tell me if it's true, you tell me how long a promise can be kept. You tell me if we've kept our promise."

* * *

**Even if you have never reviewed my story please I want to hear of everyone who has ever read this story or **_**One Step at a Time **_**I will really appreciate hearing of anything or any commentary, it will mean a lot.**

**Someone suggested that I do an imprint story and I decided I would, I'm doing a Paul/Rachel story somewhere in the future and I'm doing an all human story where Bella is married to Jacob and Jacob is best friends with Edward and they are both soldiers in Iraq. I've already started it. Put me on author alert if you wish to read it.**

**If anyone asks no there will no sequel, none that I'm aware of it's the end. There's nothing more to tell.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Toodles **


End file.
